Remus e Tonks: Uma nova versão da história
by Diana Black 14
Summary: E se Remus e Tonks tivessem se conhecido antes da Ordem da Fênix ser reconvocada, vocês já pensaram nisso? Eu sim e essa história mostra o relacionamento deles a partir do final do Prisioneiro de Azkaban.
1. Conhecendo Remus Lupin

Conhecendo Remus Lupin

Era manhã de sexta-feira dia sete de junho e Andrômeda Tonks estava na cozinha de sua casa preparando o café-da-manhã para a filha e o marido. Ela agitava a varinha, os ovos eram quebrados e jogados a frigideira, enquanto o café ficava pronto em uma cafeteira trouxa.

Em um rápido vislumbre ver-se-ia o profeta diário sobre a mesa. Um pouco mais de atenção nos deixaria perceber que a Sra. Tonks parecia perdida em pensamentos, até mesmo distraída. Tudo acabava de ficar pronto quando Nimphadora Tonks, a filha de Andrômeda, atualmente com vinte e um anos, entrou na cozinha e largou-se em uma das cadeiras.

-- Bom dia mãe! – pegou o café, as torradas e os ovos com bacon trazendo tudo para mais perto e começando a comer. Em seguida olhou interrogativa para a mãe que ainda estava parada ao lado do fogão.

Estranho! A mãe nunca deixava de responder ao seu cumprimento matinal. Ainda mais porque na véspera, Nimphadora havia chegado muito tarde e isto sempre rendia uma bronca. Pensando nisso desviou os olhos e viu a manchete de capa do Profeta Diário:

"Ministério da Magia feito de bobo novamente: Sírius Black escapa misteriosamente de Hogwarts". Uma expressão de entendimento passou pelo rosto de Tonks e ela se dirigiu novamente a mãe.

-- Então é por causa de Sírius que você está assim, mãe?

Andrômeda parecendo estar saindo de um transe sentou-se.

-- Você não o conheceu, Nimphadora! Nunca consegui entender e aceitar aquela história dele ter traído os Potter e ter matado aqueles doze trouxas – Tonks respirou fundo e revirou os olhos, mas a mãe não viu – Este ano acompanhei a perseguição de Sírius. – Pegou o jornal e mostrou para a filha – Essa reportagem diz que o garoto Potter foi atingido por um feitiço "_confundus_" e que teimava em dizer que Black era inocente. – A moça olhou curiosa para a mãe e esta percebeu que suas conclusões eram as mesmas. – Exatamente! Se ele aproximou-se do garoto porque não o matou? Essa história não faz sentido! – Levantou-se e passou a andar pela cozinha.

Tonks comeu seu desjejum e quando já se preparava para sair a mãe falou:

-- Vou ver Dumbledore! Vou Pedir uma audiência o mais rápido possível. – Saiu.

Tonks terminou de se arrumar e seguiu para o Ministério da Magia onde estava no último ano do treinamento de aurores.

Como havia imaginado, o ministério estava o caos e o dep. de aurores ainda pior. A nova fuga de Sírius Black era comentada em todos os quatro cantos. Por causa da confusão os alunos do curso preparatório foram liberados das aulas daquele dia.

Mais para não perder a viajem do que por qualquer outro motivo, Tonks passou na biblioteca e pegou alguns livros. Em pouco mais de um mês teria que entregar sua monografia de conclusão de curso e ainda não sabia sobre o que iria escrever. Voltou para casa na hora do almoço.

Andrômeda assustou-se ao ver a filha tão cedo, mas a moça explicou que todos haviam sido liberados.

-- Irei ver Dumbledore hoje à tarde. Não quer vir comigo?

Era um convite tentador. Há três anos que havia saído de Hogwarts e seria legal rever a escola. Sem falar que a perspectiva de passar a tarde enfiada em seu quarto lendo era irritante.

-- Quero sim! – falou animada.

-- Ótimo! Sairemos logo após o almoço.

Em seguida um homem de olhos e cabelos castanhos com raros fios brancos chegou.

-- Que surpresa, Srta. Tonks! A que devemos o prazer de sua companhia? – falou enquanto beijava o rosto da filha.

-- Não implica, pai! Agradeça ao primo da mamãe.

Ted a olhou interrogativo enquanto se aproximava e beijava a esposa.

-- Ela esta falando de Sírius. Talvez você se lembre, sempre foi meu primo favorito.

-- Claro! Foi o único da sua família a ir ao nosso casamento e saiu de casa logo depois de você. Mas ele não é aquele que fugiu de Azkaban e todos dizem que é perigoso?

-- Esse mesmo! Só que ontem ele fugiu de novo e os aurores estão em polvorosa. – Nimphadora respondeu animada. Adorava uma confusão – Nos dispensaram das aulas hoje. Eu e mamãe vamos a Hogwarts.

-- Você nunca se conformou com a culpa dele, não é Andie? – Ted perguntou tranqüilo sentando-se para almoçar.

Andrômeda alcançou a varinha e as travessas voaram para a mesa.

-- Não nunca! E acho que já passou da hora de fazer algo por ele. E ninguém melhor que Dumbledore para me contar os detalhes dessa história cheia de furos.

Mãe e filha chegaram à gárgula que guardava a entrada da sala do diretor pouco antes das duas da tarde. Snape estava saindo de lá tão irritado que nem parou para cumprimentá-las. As mulheres, sabendo que Dumbledore as aguardava, subiram.

Logo que entraram ele se levantou sorrindo.

-- Andrômeda! Nimphadora!

A moça revirou os olhos, o diretor era o único, além de seus pais, que ela desistira de tentar convencer a chamá-la de Tonks.

-- Quanto prazer em revê-las! Sua carta parecia um pouco ansiosa, Andie, em que posso ajudar? – retornou a sua cadeira e apontou para as duas a sua frente, nas quais as mulheres se sentaram.

-- Bom Dumbledore, é sobre toda essa confusão com Sírius – Andrômeda estava um tanto quanto desconfortável.

Sabia que o testemunho de Dumbledore havia sido mais uma prova da culpa do primo quando ele foi enviado a Azkaban. Por outro lado algo lhe dizia que se Sírius havia fugido de dentro de Hogwarts isso tinha dedo do diretor. Ele a olhava interessado sobre seus oclinhos de meia-lua, mas não disse nada. A Sra. Tonks respirou e continuou.

-- Nunca fiquei totalmente convencida da culpa de meu primo. Não só pelo fato dele ser muito amigo do Potter, mas também porque ele sempre odiou e repudiou tudo que dizia respeito às artes das trevas.

Respirou para tomar fôlego, mas agora que já havia começado não conseguia mais parar.

-- Você sabe que até eu que me rebelei contra a tirania dos Black fui sonserina. Sírius era Grifinório, era leal! Eu acredito que ele preferiria morrer a entregar os Potter. Na época não tínhamos argumentos para tentar mudar a idéia das pessoas, principalmente depois que veio a público que ele era o fiel do segredo – respirou novamente.

Dumbledore sorria e isto a deixou mais segura e a estimulou a continuar.

-- Desde ontem uma coisa não sai da minha cabeça – O diretor fez um movimento com a cabeça a estimulando. – Se ele fugiu de Azkaban para matar o garoto Potter, porque ao encontrá-lo, simplesmente não o matou? O profeta diz que o garoto estava com mais dois amigos. – Sorriu sarcástica. – Para um homem que entrega o segredo de seus amigos, mata doze trouxas e um outro amigo, três adolescentes não são nada!

Elas viram que os olhos azuis do diretor brilharam, mas ele permaneceu em silencio.

-- Eu vim aqui hoje porque acredito que meu primo, Sírius Black é inocente. E se ele estiver precisando de ajuda eu estarei aqui para apoiá-lo.

Dumbledore sorriu abertamente. Fez um movimento em direção a porta de seu escritório. Virou-se primeiro para a mulher mais nova.

-- E você Nimphadora, acredita no mesmo que sua mãe? – Tonks surpreendeu-se, achou que a haviam esquecido. Respondeu medindo as palavras.

-- Veja bem, professor! É difícil de deixar de acreditar em tudo que se tem como verdade por tanto tempo. Mas sempre confiei na avaliação que minha mãe fazia das pessoas. Se ela tem tanta certeza da inocência de Sírius Black, acho que posso dar um voto de confiança a ele. Afinal qualquer um é inocente até que se prove o contrário!

O diretor alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

-- O que vou lhes contar é uma historia incrível, mas faz todo o sentido. Eu fiquei sabendo que Voldemort – ambas estremeceram brevemente – iria tentar matar os Potter, os orientei a se esconder com um feitiço _fidélius_. Me ofereci para ser o fiel do segredo. James disse já ter a pessoa perfeita, Sírius Black seu amigo e padrinho de Harry. Apenas ontem soube o que aconteceu realmente. Todos sabiam da grande amizade de Sírius e James, ele era a opção óbvia. Seu primo convenceu o amigo a colocar Peter Pettigrew como fiel – as duas mulheres arregalaram os olhos – Sírius atrairia a ira dos comensais e de Voldemort, mas não poderia revelar o segredo nem sobre uma maldição e Peter estaria protegido. – O rosto de Dumbledore se entristeceu, ele balançou a cabeça – Sim! Seria o plano perfeito... se Peter não fosse um traidor.

Andrômeda levou a mão à boca e disse um "Por Merlin".

-- Poucos dias depois que o feitiço foi feito, Pettigrew entregou o segredo a Voldemort e os Potter foram mortos. – respirou pesadamente.

-- Sírius chegou a Godric's Hollow pouco depois da tragédia. Ele melhor do que ninguém entendeu o que havia acontecido e partiu atrás de Peter. Quando se encontraram, Pettigrew gritou que Sírius havia traído os Potter, cortou um dedo, explodiu um encanamento de gás, matando doze trouxas, transformou-se em rato e fugiu.

Andrômeda estava tão impressionada com a história que demorou quase um minuto para perguntar.

-- Como assim transformou-se em rato?

-- Os três amigos eram anímagos ilegais. Peter transforma-se em rato, Sírius em um cão negro e James podia transformar-se em cervo.

Nimphadora tinha os olhos arregalados e o queixo caído. Aquela história era mesmo tão incrível que era difícil de acreditar.

-- Estava tudo armado – continuou o diretor parecendo um pouco triste – Todos achavam que Sírius era o fiel do segredo, ele traiu os Potter e ao tentar fugir encontrou e matou Peter. Foi enviado a Azkaban sem nenhum direito. – Dumbledore respirou profundamente – Tentei convencer Bartô Crouch a dar um julgamento ao rapaz, mas ele estava tão excitado por ter prendido um Comensal que não me deu atenção.

-- Por que ele demorou tanto para fugir? – Perguntou Andrômeda pensativa.

-- No meio do ano passado ele teve acesso a um jornal onde reconheceu Peter em sua forma anímaga. Ele estava se fazendo passar pelo rato de estimação de Ronald Weasley, ninguém menos que o melhor amigo de Harry Potter. Isso o desesperou e o deu forças para fugir.

-- Mas se ele estava junto de Potter há pelo menos três anos por que nunca tentou nada? – agora foi Nimphadora quem perguntou.

-- Sírius e Remus acham que Peter estava aguardando algum sinal do reaparecimento de Voldemort para então agir. A posição dele era muito cômoda, não tinha porque arriscar o seu disfarce.

-- Remus? – perguntou Andrômeda, franzindo a testa.

-- Remus Lupin! Ele esteve este ano ensinando DCAT aqui.

-- Eu me lembro dele, os quatro andavam sempre juntos – falou quase que para si – Ele era mais quieto que Sírius e James – olhou para Dumbledore – Ele ainda está na escola? Gostaria de falar com ele.

-- Infelizmente Remus se demitiu esta manhã. – Disse tristemente.

Andrômeda o olhou interrogativa, Dumbledore a avaliou por segundos antes de dizer.

-- Ele é um Lobisomem – As duas se sobressaltaram, mas foram rápidas em disfarçarem. – Foi por causa dele que os três amigos se tornaram anímagos. Para poderem estar com ele durante as luas cheias. Durante este ano ele usou uma nova poção que o permite manter o controle nesse período. – Os olhos de Dumbledore se entristeceram – Após a fuga de Sírius, Severus "deixou escapar" a condição lupina de Remus e ele preferiu se demitir.

Nimphadora soltou um bufo de irritação, nem conhecia o tal Lupin, mas já tinha tanta antipatia por Snape que o ato de seu ex-professor a irritou.

Andrômeda apenas balançou a cabeça. Severus e Sírius sempre se odiaram, e por tabela Snape odiava também os amigos do primo. Essa era uma atitude bem Sonserina.

-- Você sabe para onde ele fugiu? – Perguntou a Srª. Tonks, Dumbledore a avaliou – Quero ajudar. Sempre o achei inocente!

-- Não sei. Imagino que ele tentará se esconder antes de se comunicar.

-- E Remus, onde posso encontrá-lo.

-- Ele ficará alguns dias em Hogsmead.

O Diretor lhe entregou um pedaço de pergaminho com o endereço e as duas se despediram, seguindo para a saída do castelo perdidas em pensamentos.

Estavam quase no saguão de entrada quando Nimphadora trombou com alguém e caiu. Já se levantava pedindo desculpas quando ouviu a voz de Snape falando sarcasticamente.

-- Preste mais atenção por onde anda Srta. Tonks – Ele não fez nenhum movimento para ajudá-la.

Tonks levantou-se respondendo no mesmo tom.

-- Obrigada pela ajuda, Snape! – já passava por ele quando ouviu.

-- Tudo bem, Severus? Como tem andado? – Nimphadora parou e olhou interrogativa para a mãe que parecia muito íntima do morcegão das masmorras.

-- Vou bem, Sra. Tonks – falou formal.

Andrômeda sorriu e deu um beijo de cumprimento no rosto de Snape.

-- Deixe de besteiras, Severus. É verdade que não nos encontramos a mais de vinte anos. Mas daí me chamar de "Sra. Tonks" é um pouquinho de exagero, não?

Nimphadora estava paralisada de susto. Sua mãe havia dado um beijo no rosto de Snape – "_Eca_" – pensou. Ela estava chocada!

-- Ok Andrômeda! O que a trás de volta a Hogwarts? Você não vinha aqui nem quando sua filha cumpria detenções toda semana – mas lhe deu um sorriso de canto de lábios.

Tonks bufou e cruzou os braços "_porque afinal estavam ali perdendo tempo conversando com Snape!?_"

-- Vim saber notícias de meu primo – disse tranqüila. O sorriso de Severo sumiu.

-- Esqueci como você gostava daquele... – balançou a cabeça – mas imagino que nem Dumbledore tenha informações sobre ele – Andrômeda imaginou que Severus seria a última pessoa para quem Alvo diria algo relacionado à Sírius.

-- É verdade, mas eu nunca acreditei na culpa dele e depois do que Dumbledore me contou...

-- Ele lhe contou aquela historia fantasiosa que Black com a ajuda do Lobisomem infiltrou na mente do Potter e dos outros dois Grifinórios idiotas. – Snape a interrompeu, irritado.

Nimphadora estava muito mal humorada de ter que ouvir aquele Sonserino falando mal dos Grifinórios. Mas Andrômeda apenas sorriu.

-- Não se irrite Severus. Você ainda lembra do nosso acordo.

-- Não falamos sobre Sírius Black! – Ele sorriu concordando.

-- Nunca tentei mudar sua opinião sobre ele e não é agora que vou tentar. Mas posso lhe pedir um favor?

Ele a olhou resignado, ela sorriu.

-- Não vou pedir que você o ajude, mas não atrapalhe ok?

Severus respirou pesadamente e falou sério, porém não havia o traço de sarcasmo em sua voz.

-- Certo Andie! Se ele ficar fora do meu caminho, também não irei atrás dele – deixou escapar um sorriso de canto de lábios e se despediu. – até qualquer dia Srª. Tonks! – Beijou a mão dela, ela lhe sorriu e ele virou-se rapidamente para Tonks – Nimphadora! – fez um aceno curto com a cabeça e saiu balançando as vestes como de costume.

Andrômeda seguiu para a saída do castelo, a garota ainda ficou parada tentando assimilar aquela história. Não conseguia entender aquela intimidade entre sua mãe e Snape. Saiu correndo atrás da mãe que já estava nos jardins.

-- Mãe que estória e essa de 'Severus' para cá, 'Andrômeda' pra lá? Desde quando vocês são... íntimos? – falou fazendo uma careta.

-- Nós fomos noivos – a mãe falou sorrindo para a filha sem parar de andar.

"_Como assim noivos? Sua mãe noiva de Snape?_" – Tonks travou no meio do jardim analisando a informação.

-- Vamos Nimphadora! – falou virando-se para trás – ainda quero falar com Lupin. Venha logo que eu te conto tudo.

Tonks correu para alcançá-la.

-- Então conta logo! – falou esbaforida.

-- Quando eu estava com dezesseis anos meu pai me avisou que havia feito um contrato de noivado entre eu e o neto de um amigo dele. Acho que meu pai sabia que eu ia dar problema. Na época eu já namorava seu pai, escondido claro. Sabia que os Black nunca o aceitariam. Eu procurei Severus em Hogwarts, estava um pouco assustada, não sabia se ele estaria querendo cumprir o acordo. – Olhou para a filha – Você tem idéia de como eu estava me sentindo?

Tonks negou com a cabeça, não conseguia pensar em como seria se tivesse que se casar com alguém que não amasse.

-- Na época Sírius me disse que nunca deixaria que eu me casasse com Severus. Eles se odiavam desde sempre. Ele e os amigos me deram cobertura quando eu procurei "meu noivo" para dizer que não me casaria com ele e que já namorava outro.

Nimphadora pensou que sua mãe havia sido muito corajosa em dizer isso na cara de Snape.

-- Mas vocês até pareciam muito amigos para quem noivou obrigado e depois terminou porque você já tinha outro.

-- Severus pensou por uns minutos e então disse que tudo bem. – Andrômeda sorriu – Não questionei os motivos dele, fiquei muito aliviada. Então nós combinamos que fingiríamos um namoro e que depois que eu terminasse Hogwarts veríamos o que fazer.

-- Fomos juntos a umas duas festas na escola. Meus pais ficaram muito contentes ao saber que eu havia aceitado meu futuro noivo – Riu alto.

-- Pouco tempo antes da data do noivado descobri que estava grávida. – Suspirou – Fiquei muito assustada, então sabe qual foi a primeira coisa em que fiz?

-- Procurou papai, não?! – falou Tonks ansiosa para saber o restante da estória

-- Procurei Severus. – disse Andrômeda sorrindo.

Nimphadora arregalou os olhos.

-- Simplesmente corri para a casa dele. Nunca entendi o que me fez agir assim. Nós até havíamos nos tornado amigos, mas o mais lógico seria procurar Ted ou Sírius.

-- E ele? – Tonks nem acreditava. Do que conhecia Snape ele deveria ter xingado sua mãe e a expulsado de sua casa.

-- Depois que me acalmou, foi atrás de seu pai e o trouxe para conversar comigo – Tonks ainda parecia não acreditar, será que estavam falando da mesma pessoa? – Eu fiz questão de dizer que ele não sabia de nada. A minha traição quebrava o acordo. Ele não pode ir ao meu casamento, mas me mandou um belo presente. – sorriu.

-- Sabe Nimphadora, naquele quase um ano e meio em que fingimos um namoro nós conversávamos muito. Tínhamos um acordo de não falar sobre Sírius. Severus é um cara muito inteligente e era uma companhia agradável.

As duas já estavam entrando na rua principal de Hogsmead. Tonks estava impressionada com a história, algumas vezes já havia se perguntado como a mãe tinha escapado dos casamentos arranjados da família Black.

-- Nunca imaginei que alguém pudesse achar Snape agradável – falou pensativa, dando de ombros.

Andrômeda a olhou com um meio sorriso, mas nada disse.

Em seguida chegaram à pequena estalagem. Dirigiram-se ao recepcionista que mandou um elfo avisar ao Sr. Lupin que a Sra. e a Srta. Tonks desejavam vê-lo.

Remus recebeu o recado e ficou pensativo. Não tinha idéia de quem seriam, mas apesar de estar muito cansado não quis ser descortês. Pediu ao elfo para levá-las para a sala ao lado da recepção. Desceu alguns minutos depois.

Ao chegar a sala viu uma mulher que deveria ter a sua idade. Era muito bonita alta, magra com longos e espessos cabelos negros e olhos muito azuis. Ele teve certeza de que a conhecia, embora não se lembrasse de onde.

A outra, sem dúvida a Srta. Tonks, era pouco mais que uma adolescente. Não deveria ter mais que vinte anos. Tinha os cabelos ... azuis? Olhos muito verdes que faziam um grande contraste com os cabelos, usava uma calça jeans rasgada, coturnos e uma camisa rosa choque com um logotipo que Remus não reconheceu. A vivacidade dela era contagiante.

Assim que entrou as duas o olharam. Andrômeda o reconheceu imediatamente. Ele estava bem mais velho, tinha muitos cabelos brancos e um ar cansado. Porém os olhos inteligentes e sensatos do mais certinho dos marotos estavam lá evitando qualquer duvida sobre ele ser Remus Lupin.

Andrômeda percebendo que ele não a reconhecia, aproximou-se estendendo a mão em um cumprimento.

-- Remus Lupin estou certa? Talvez se lembre de mim pelo nome de solteira: Andrômeda Black.

-- Andrômeda?! – disse de olhos arregalados – A prima preferida de Sírius! – Ela concordou com a cabeça e ele abriu um grande sorriso.

Tonks não pode deixar de pensar que ele ficava muito mais jovem sorrindo. Ela teve vontade de sorrir também. Andrômeda apontou para a janela, onde Tonks estava.

-- Nimphadora, minha filha – apresentou.

A moça ficou um tanto irritada, dizendo rapidamente.

-- Somente Tonks, por favor, Sr. Lupin – Aproximou-se para cumprimentá-lo. Tropeçou no tapete e só não caiu estatelada no chão porque Remus a segurou na última hora.

Murmurou um agradecimento corando e sentou-se no sofá mais próximo para evitar o risco de novos incidentes.

Remus nem teve tempo de pensar sobre a presença das duas ali. Andrômeda balançou a varinha em direção a porta e entrou no assunto.

-- Foi Dumbledore que me disse onde encontra-lo. Eu decidi procurar o diretor depois que soube da prisão seguida de fuga de Sírius ontem.

Ele ficou apreensivo imaginando se Dumbledore haveria contado sobre sua licantropia para elas. Ele sabia que agora um grande número de pessoas saberia, mas ainda se sentia desconfortável com isto.

-- Então Lupin...

-- Me chame de Remus – interrompeu sorrindo.

-- Certo! – Foi a vez dela sorrir. – Então em chame de Andrômeda – Ele concordou com um aceno breve. – Nunca acreditei que Sírius fosse mesmo culpado, mas as evidências eram muito fortes – suspirou – Quando vi que ele havia fugido debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore tive certeza de que havia algo ai. Ele me contou sobre a animalgia...

Remus se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira "_com certeza ele também havia contado sobre a licantropia_" – pensou.

Nimphadora percebeu a mudança no homem ao seu lado. Ela havia estudado bastante sobre lobisomens no curso preparatório para aurores e ele não parecia perigoso.

-- ... e sobre Peter Pettigrew ter sobrevivido – Remus completou – É verdade, eu o vi. Eu, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley. Mas ele fugiu e sem ele não temos como comprovar a inocência de Sírius. Por isso ele teve que sumir de novo.

Ele estava visivelmente constrangido, sabia que havia sido sua culpa a fuga de Pettigrew. E que se não fosse a interferência de Sírius ele poderia ter atacado as crianças. Um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo. Levou um susto quando sentiu algo apertar sua mão. Olhando rapidamente viu que a moça Nimphadora segurava suas mãos apertando-as levemente como que para lhe passar força. Sorria sinceramente. Remus desviou rapidamente os olhos, mas não soltou a mão dela.

-- Não temos como provar porque o ministério não vai acreditar na sua palavra nem na das três crianças – Andrômeda falou um pouco pensativa. Ele apenas concordou. Ela recostou-se no sofá com certa irritação – Típico! Esse Ministério da Magia só tem retardado!

-- Mãe!! – Tonks soltou as mãos de Remus e olhou entre alarmada e irritada para a mãe, que balançou as mãos mostrando que era aquilo mesmo que achava.

Nimphadora bufou "_o pior e que mamãe está certa_" – pensou. Então virando-se para o homem que assistia entretido a muda discussão entre mãe e filha, falou:

-- Ela adora falar mal do Ministério, só que eu me formo auror em menos de um mês. Se alguém escutá-la estarei enrascada – Baixou a voz e falou apenas para si – Acho que já estou, principalmente se encontrarmos Sírius Black. – Suspirou.

Remus não pode deixar de sorrir, a moça lembrava muito Padfoot. Perguntou antes que pudesse se conter.

-- A que casa você pertenceu?

-- Fui da Grifinória. – sorriu – Apesar de meu pai ter sido da Lufa-lufa e minha mãe da Sonserina – Fez uma careta que Andrômeda ignorou. Remus sorriu novamente.

-- Então é a segunda Black a envergonhar a família – Olhou para Andie que sorria discretamente. "_Seria orgulho de mãe?_" – perguntou-se.

Tonks o olhava intrigada

-- Sírius foi o primeiro Black que não pertenceu a Sonserina e sim a Grifinória – A moça arregalou os olhos, mas lembrou-se da mãe dizendo isso a Dumbledore, só que naquele momento estava mais preocupada com outras coisas.

-- Remus, se Sírius fizer contato me avise, certo? Quero ajudar no que for possível.

-- Se ele fizer contato, aviso que você me procurou e se ele concordar eu avisarei vocês. – Concordou sério e então como que lembrando de algo, acrescentou – Mas isso não pode complicar as coisas para Nimph..., digo Srta. Tonks...

-- Fala sério, Remus! – interrompeu enérgica. – A única pessoa que me chama de "Srta. Tonks" é o Snape! – fez uma careta – Me poupe!!

Remus não pode inibir o pensamento de que ela ficava uma graça irritada.

-- É só Tonks! E se o primo é inocente nós vamos ajudá-lo e fim de papo – Ele também gostou de ver a explosão dela, era a reação de uma verdadeira Grifinória.

-- Ok Tonks! – sorriu para ela – Avisarei se Sírius der noticias.

Os três se despediram e as duas mulheres se foram. Remus sorriu pensando que Sírius adoraria conhecer Nimphadora Tonks.

Oi, eu gostaria de dar algumas explicações:

Sei que Andrômeda Black não tinha idade para ser noiva do Snape e sei que o pessoal que gosta de tudo Cannon, não vai gostar. Mas foi só isso que eu saí do que poderia ser. De resto tentarei seguir fiel os acontecimentos dos livros. A história será grande pois vou seguir o relacionamento dos dois até o final do Príncipe Mestiço.

Para quem ficou curioso com o "noivado de Andie e Severo" ele está mais explícito na Fic "Quando o amor acontece" aqui mesmo na beijinho e se você leu, deixe um Comment!!!


	2. Um desvio chamado Sírius Black

Um desvio chamado Sírius Black

Poucos dias antes do fim daquele mês, Andrômeda recebeu uma carta de Remus pedindo que ela o encontrasse, pois tinha notícias. Infelizmente no horário marcado ela já tinha um compromisso.

Estava pensativa quando a filha entrou bufando e jogou-se em uma das cadeiras. A mãe nem perguntou o motivo, sabia que era por causa da monografia.

Os alunos do curso preparatório para aurores do último ano não estavam mais tendo aulas, mas teriam que entregar uma monografia até meados do mês seguinte e o tema do trabalho de Tonks a estava deixando muito irritada.

-- Nimphadora?!

-- Hum – respondeu de mau humor.

-- Recebi uma coruja de Remus – A garota se arrumou na cadeira, interessada. Quase três semanas depois do encontro em Hogsmead, ela achou que Lupin não entraria mais em contato – Ele pediu que eu fosse encontrá-lo amanhã à tarde – Continuou Andrômeda vendo que havia conseguido a atenção da filha – só que amanhã estarei enrolada. Você não quer ir no meu lugar?

Tonks adorou a idéia. Havia simpatizado sinceramente com Remus.

-- Claro que quero! – falou animada, para no instante seguinte ficar pensativa – Bom, terei que arrumar uma desculpa para Steve. – Então vendo o rosto da mãe explicou – Tinha combinado de sair com ele amanhã, mas estou um pouco cheia dele. – Fez uma careta – Na verdade nem teria aceitado namorá-lo se você e papai não ficassem pegando no meu pé – Deu de ombros.

Andrômeda sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Ela e Ted se preocupavam um pouco com esse jeito desencanado da filha. A moça já havia tido vários "namorados", se é que se pode chamar de namoro, sair duas ou três vezes com um rapaz. Por outro lado não gostava muito de Steve, não sabia explicar porque, talvez fosse apenas implicância, mas talvez não. Ficou feliz em saber que o relacionamento não tinha futuro.

-- Certo Nimphadora! Se precisar de "cobertura" me avise.

Tonks estava bem mais animada agora.

RL/NT RL/NT

No dia seguinte, pouco depois da hora marcada, Tonks entrava no prédio correspondente ao endereço enviado por Remus em outra carta. Era um lugar velho no centro de Londres. A moça imaginou, acertadamente, que não deveria ser nada fácil para ele manter um emprego sendo um Lobisomem.

Tocou a campainha e aguardou. Hoje ela estava com cabelos negros e lisos até os ombros. Os olhos eram de um verde intenso, o rosto arredondado e o nariz arrebitado.

Obviamente ele não a reconheceu e assim que viu aquela moça desconhecida a sua porta perguntou:

-- Em que posso ajudar, senhorita?

Só então Tonks lembrou que ele não sabia sobre seu dom e apressou-se a explicar, um tanto esbaforida.

-- Oh, desculpe Remus, esqueci de contar! – Ele reconheceu a voz dela.

Olhou-a franzindo a testa. Então se lembrou de que ela era Auror. Talvez tivesse decidido vir disfarçada, mas ela estava irreconhecível! Rapidamente uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça.

-- Nimphadora?!

-- É Tonks! – Falou rapidamente um tanto irritada.

Ele sorriu e ela percebeu que Remus havia feito de propósito para ter certeza de que era ela mesma. Ele afastou-se lhe dando passagem.

-- Seu disfarce está muito bom! Só pensei que pudesse ser você pela voz e porque havia marcado com sua mãe – Sorriu e indicou o sofá, onde ela se sentou.

-- Ela não pode vir, tinha um compromisso e eu estava de bobeira. Desculpe se te assustei – Ele fez que não com a cabeça, ainda sorria. – Esqueci de contar que sou Metamorfomaga – Remus arregalou os olhos, esse dom era muito raro.

Tonks rindo do espanto dele se concentrou, fez uma careta e seus cabelos se tornaram rosa-chiclete e espetados. Outra concentração e os olhos ficaram azuis. Sorriu para ele que ainda não podia conter a surpresa.

-- Incrível! – falou sorrindo.

-- Eu achei melhor vir bem disfarçada, principalmente quando havia dito a Steve que iria visitar a minha avó trouxa e só voltaria à noite.

Remus sentiu uma leve irritação e perguntou-se antes que pudesse controlar seus pensamentos – "_quem será Steve?_".

Tonks percebeu que havia falado demais quando o sorriso dele sumiu. Apressou-se a explicar apesar dela mesma não entender por que queria que Remus soubesse que Steve não tinha nenhum significado.

-- Um colega do curso com quem havia combinado umas pesquisas.

Remus aceitou a explicação, mas achou melhor mudar de assunto.

-- Sírius fez contato, está escondido, mas pretende aparecer para uns trouxas bem longe de Hogwarts. Assim quando as aulas recomeçarem ele poderá voltar para perto de Harry.

-- Acho que agora, com a Copa Mundial de Quadribol o ministério vai deixar um pouco de se preocupar com ele. Aquilo lá está uma loucura! – Remus concordou – Você chegou a encontrar com ele?

-- Ainda não, mas falei sobre a visita de sua mãe e ele concordou que eu poderia contar as novidades a vocês.

-- Gostaria de conhecê-lo – falou mais baixo, um tanto pensativa – Talvez fosse mais fácil se conversasse com ele...

-- O que seria mais fácil, Tonks? – Perguntou curioso.

-- Pensando alto! – corou levemente, justificando-se – Não é nada, Remus, não se preocupe.

-- Se algo poderia estar mais fácil é porque deve estar difícil – sorriu – então porque não me deixa tentar ajudar.

-- Certo! – foi a vez dela sorrir. – É sobre a minha monografia para conclusão do curso de Auror. Todos puderam escolher seus temas, menos eu.

Remus elevou a sobrancelha e ela não pode conter o pensamento de que ele ficava muito charmoso assim. Controlou-se e falou imitando o coordenador do curso.

-- "Srta. Tonks, você irá escrever sobre artes das trevas e sua influência nas antigas famílias bruxas puro-sangue".

Ele a olhava surpreso.

-- E o pior foi dizer que isso não seria difícil para uma descendente direta dos Black – Bufou e Remus teve que rir da irritação dela. – E eu nem sou puro-sangue! Ninguém Merece!

-- Mas porque você acha que seria mais fácil se conversasse com Sírius?

-- Bom mamãe não comenta sobre os Lestrange e não posso escrever sobre os Malfoy, pois Lucius foi inocentado – Remus concordou carrancudo, sabia que havia rolado muito ouro nessa estória – E sei que tinha o irmão de Sírius, acho que se chamava Regulus, não? – Remus apenas concordou – De quem mamãe não fala nem sob ameaça. – Suspirou – Toda vez que me lembro dessa monografia fico irritada.

-- Vou falar com ele, se for seguro eu levo você quando for encontrá-lo. – Ela sorriu radiante – Para nossa segurança e a dele também, sempre que formos escrever sobre Sírius se refira como Padfoot. – Ela concordou.

A conversa continuou e nenhum dos dois viu o tempo passar. Já estava escuro quando Tonks falou:

-- Nossa! Já anoiteceu e eu nem percebi! – Voltou com seus cabelos pretos e olhos verdes – Adorei conversar com você, Remus! – disse sinceramente e sorriu.

Levantou-se para sair, mas tropeçou no tapete. Definitivamente ela tinha problemas com tapetes! Remus a segurou pela cintura antes que ela fosse ao chão. Por um momento seus olhares se cruzaram, em seguida ele quebrou o contato ajudando a moça a ficar de pé. Ela agradeceu em um murmúrio e saiu rapidamente.

Remus torceu para que ela não tivesse notado o quanto aquele contato o desconcertou. Em seguida balançou a cabeça impedindo que seus pensamentos continuassem voando naquela direção. "_Era só o que faltava! Depois de velho ficar sem-vergonha e agarrar mocinhas com idade para ser sua filha!!! Certo! Ela não tinha idade para isso, mas era bem uns quinze anos mais nova e isso era bastante!_"

Nimphadora saiu rapidamente do apartamento de Remus torcendo para que ele não houvesse percebido o tremor que havia passado pelo seu corpo quando ele a segurou. "_Que sensação estranha!_" – pensou. Tudo bem que ele era um charme com aqueles cabelos grisalhos e aqueles olhos cor-de-mel – suspirou – mas... "_Não!_" – recriminou-se – Ela não queria cair em uma arapuca daquelas. Ele não olharia para ela, ele já havia sido até mesmo professor de Hogwarts! E de DCAT, não ia perder o tempo dele com uma garota que ainda estava terminando o curso para Auror! Ela não faria nenhuma besteira que pudesse atrapalhar sua amizade com Remus. Pelo menos uma vez na vida não seria impulsiva. Seguiu para um local vazio de onde aparatou.

RL/NT RL/NT

Nos primeiros dias de julho, Remus enviou uma mensagem a Andrômeda, dizendo que 'Padfoot' queria revê-la. Combinaram um encontro no apartamento de Lupin para o sábado seguinte.

Depois de passar alguns dias viajando, Sírius havia encontrado um lugar para esconder o hipogrifo e fez contato com o amigo. Este lhe sugeriu que ficasse alguns dias em sua casa.

Sírius demorou quase uma semana para responder. Remus chegou a preocupar-se imaginando se o amigo estaria em apuros, mas ele finalmente fez contato e tudo foi combinado.

No dia e hora marcados, Andrômeda e Nimphadora chegaram ao apartamento de Remus. Ele abriu a porta e ambas puderam ver um enorme cão negro do outro lado da sala que abanou o rabo em cumprimento. Assim que a porta foi trancada o cão tornou-se Sírius Black.

Nimphadora prendeu a respiração. A maioria das fotos que havia visto dele eram da época em que foi preso aos vinte e três anos. Ela sempre o havia achado lindo! Hoje, no entanto, o homem que surgiu no lugar daquele cão não era de forma alguma belo. Tinha os cabelos longos, sujos e maltratados, estava muito magro. Mas os olhos..., aqueles olhos eram iguais aos dela e tinham um brilho que nem doze anos de Azkaban foram capazes de apagar. Ela não conseguiu explicar o que, mas algo em Sírius Black a fascinou.

Andrômeda não perdeu nenhum segundo, passou pela filha e abraçou o tão querido primo. Ela murmurava palavras desconexas com o rosto escondido no ombro dele e Tonks teve certeza de que sua mãe estava chorando. E ela achava que nunca havia visto a mãe chorar.

Após um tempo ela afastou-se um pouco, olhou-o nos olhos passando a mão no rosto dele como se quisesse ter certeza de que ele era real. Parecia que havia esquecido como falar.

-- Andie, sou eu mesmo! – sorriu – Treze anos mais velho, mais ainda assim seu primo favorito – riu alto, como um latido. Andrômeda riu também.

-- Convencido assim, só pode ser você mesmo, Sírius!

Ele se desvencilhou um pouco da prima e se aproximou de Tonks.

-- Você não mudou quase nada, Andie! Mas quem seria esta moça tão bonita que veio te acompanhando?! – a pergunta era retórica, mas ele não perderia a oportunidade de fazer um gracejo para a jovem prima.

Sírius poderia estar magro, com os cabelos sujos e sem corte. Tinhas marcas profundas que doze anos de Azkaban deixaram em sua alma e que provavelmente nunca seriam apagadas. Mas ele tinha um charme inato que nada, nem ninguém nunca poderiam roubar dele. Ele a enfeitiçou!

Remus percebeu facilmente o encanto que Sírius causou em Tonks e isto lhe deixou triste, ele porém, não quis investigar os motivos daquela sensação. Por outro lado ele sabia que apesar de Sírius estar bancando o galante sedutor, ele tinha consciência de que Nimphadora era a filha pouco-mais-que-uma-adolescente de Andrômeda. Ele não teria coragem de se envolver com ela. "_ou teria?_" – perguntou-se, para em seguida recriminar-se – "_E porque, diabos, você esta se preocupando com isso?_" – e mais uma vez ele não respondeu ao seu próprio questionamento.

Tonks ouviu a pergunta do primo, mas não conseguiu articular uma resposta, ao invés disto desviou os olhos dele corando enquanto ouvia a mãe responder.

-- Minha filha, Nimphadora! – Tonks fixou novamente os olhos cinza e profundos e falou sem nada de sua conhecida irritação quando apresentada pelo seu nome.

-- Mas me chame de Tonks, ok? – Deu-lhe um belo sorriso.

Remus continuava paralisado observando a interação harmônica entre Sírius e Nimphadora, o encanto dela por ele era óbvio. Antes que pudesse inibir um pensamento surgiu "_Qualquer esperança agora está acabada!_". Ele murmurou uma desculpa qualquer e seguiu para a cozinha recriminando-se "_De que esperança você está falando Remus Lupin! Só mesmo sendo muito ingênuo para acreditar que uma garota como Nimphadora teria um segundo olhar para você! Se enxerga!_" – falou uma vozinha no fundo de sua cabeça.

Sírius beijou Tonks no rosto enquanto continuava.

-- Você sim, está muito diferente! Era uma criancinha quando... – perdeu um pouco a vivacidade, mas recuperou-se rapidamente e abraçou-a – É claro que a chamarei como preferir. Eu não sou louco de me indispor com uma filha de Andrômeda! – Olhou novamente para a prima que sorria e balançava a cabeça como se dissesse "_você não tem jeito_". Voltou-se para Tonks perguntando.

-- Você também foi Sonserina, como todos?

Ela abriu um largo sorriso. De repente estava se sentindo muito a vontade com Sírius, como se fossem velhos amigos. Balançou a cabeça negando.

-- Nada disso, primo – saboreou a palavra – não sou como todos! Eu fui Grifinória – lhe lançou um olhar maroto que deixou Sírius bobo por um segundo.

Tonks podia ser nova mais não era nada inocente e sabia muito bem ser encantadora e até um pouco sedutora quando queria.

Sorte de Lupin não ter visto mais esta interação entre os primos, ele já estava se sentindo péssimo. Sabia que Tonks era pouco mais que uma menina e era uma auror. Desde a primeira vez que a viu sentiu algo especial, não entendeu muito bem o que era. Mas agora quando a viu encantada por Sírius ele percebeu que estava com ciúmes. "_Como se eu tivesse esse direito!_" – pensou com raiva de si. "_Melhor assim!_" – concluiu e retornou para a sala levando o chá. Ele já estava mais do que acostumado a inibir qualquer sentimento mais significativo que uma amizade em relação a qualquer mulher, teria que agir assim em relação a Tonks também!

Sírius se recuperou rapidamente e soltou mais uma de suas gargalhadas características, puxando-a para se sentar ao seu lado no sofá. Andrômeda sentou-se do outro lado ao mesmo tempo que Remus surgia da cozinha trazendo chá para os quatro.

Andrômeda não se demorou muito mais. Mãe e filha trocaram um olhar e a Sra. Tonks concordou com um aceno. Despediu-se com um abraço carinhoso em Sírius e um mais breve em Remus.

-- Não chegue muito tarde, Nimphadora! – disse antes de sair, mas para não perder o hábito.

A garota concordou com um suspiro resignado. Sírius riu da reação da priminha.

-- Não ria! Não sei de onde minha mãe tirou esse nome, mas ela o adora – bufou.

-- De qualquer forma você não vai querer mesmo ficar até tarde, não é? Deve ter programa melhor para um sábado a noite do que ficar enfiada aqui comigo e Moony. – falou ainda rindo de irritação dela.

-- Na verdade não! Ando meio cheia de sair com o pessoal do curso de preparação – deu de ombros – Sem falar que Steve não quer entender que nosso tempo já passou e não larga do meu pé – falou mais baixo.

Sírius e Remus perguntaram quase juntos.

-- Steve não era só um colega? – falou Remus.

-- Curso de preparação? – perguntou Sírius.

Tonks corou ao perceber que tinha falado demais mais uma vez, e por isso respondeu primeiro à Lupin.

-- Bom – disse meio sem graça – não era, mas depois daquela tarde passou a ser.

Respirou fundo vendo a interrogação estampada no rosto dele. Na verdade nem ela mesma entendia porque quis tanto vir encontrá-lo naquele dia. Sorriu.

-- Ok, você me pegou! Eu estava mesmo "namorando" ele e preguei uma "mentirinha" para poder vir aqui. – Remus ficou um pouco sem graça e viu Sírius rir silenciosamente pelas costas da garota – O namoro sempre foi meio mais ou menos, e quando ele percebeu que eu não tinha ido visitar minha avó, mas também não contei aonde tinha ido, nós discutimos e terminamos.

Remus a olhava abobado. Sírius perguntou:

-- Como assim "sempre foi meio mais ou menos"?

Tonks recostou-se no sofá antes de responder.

-- Meus pais viviam me dizendo que eu deveria namorar sério, e não ficar só de farra. Então aceitei namorar sério com o Steve – Fez uma careta – Era a coisa mais chata do mundo! E depois de – parou fazendo as contas – uns dois meses eu já estava cheia dele. Então chegou a sua carta, Remus – olhou para o homem sentado na poltrona que parecia não acreditar em como ela encarava aquele assunto. Parecia que estava vendo Sírius falando sobre namoros na época de Hogwarts – Mamãe não poderia vir e eu não podia dizer: "Se preocupa não Steve, eu vou à casa do amigo lobisomem do meu primo. Que primo? Aquele foragido de Azkaban e procurado por assassinato, Sírius Black. De noite a gente se fala. Beleza?!"

Remus corou violentamente a referência tranqüila dela a sua licantropia. Porém sentiu o coração aquecido ao perceber que ela encarava a maldição apenas como mais uma característica sua. Lembrou-o de quando os marotos descobriram sobre a sua condição.

Sírius gargalhou ao imaginar tal cena.

-- Então inventei a história de visitar a minha avó. – deu de ombros.

-- Ele também é do tal curso de preparação? Aliás, preparação para que? – perguntou ainda rindo da situação

-- Curso preparatório de aurores – falou tranqüila.

O sorriso fácil de Sírius sumiu e ele olhou preocupado para Remus. Tonks percebeu a mudança no primo que imediatamente perguntou ao amigo.

-- Ela está estudando para ser auror? Você sabia disto Moony?

Antes que Remus pudesse responder Tonks falou, ainda sem entender a mudança súbita no primo.

-- Não estou estudando! Só falta eu entregar minha monografia para receber meu Diploma! Mas qual é o problema? – ao mesmo tempo em que perguntou ela encontrou a resposta – Hei, Sírius! Você não está preocupado com isto, não é? – Olhou-o bem nos olhos, segurou as duas mãos do primo.

Os olhos dela que estavam azuis se tornaram cinzas como os dele, os verdadeiros olhos dela. Os olhos de um autêntico Black.

-- Você não está achando que há alguma chance de eu... de eles... – era difícil de acreditar que ele estava desconfiando dela! Achando que ela seria capaz de entregá-lo.

Remus notou a tensão de Sírius e a angústia que isto causou em Tonks, então respondeu rapidamente.

-- Claro que sabia Padfoot! Desde o dia que Andrômeda me procurou em Hogsmead, e Tonks já havia acreditado na sua inocência.

Sírius olhou ainda desconfiado para Remus, depois de tudo que havia passado com Pettigrew era de se esperar que ele estivesse um pouco paranóico.

Ele olhou os olhos cinza dela e seu coração perdeu um compasso. Ele viu sinceridade neles e isso também o enfeitiçou. Respirou profundamente.

-- Ok, Tonks! Me desculpe! – Soltou as mãos dela e passou pelos cabelos – Claro que não preciso me preocupar, mas é que desde que fugi de Azkaban venho me escondendo de aurores – sorriu – e agora ter uma tomando chá comigo é algo definitivamente estranho!

Tonks sorriu de volta. Remus soltou a respiração que nem havia percebido estar prendendo.

-- Desculpe por não ter te contado antes, Padfoot.

Sírius balançou a mão dizendo um "esquece" e perguntou curioso.

-- O que você fez com seus olhos, que estavam azuis e agora ficaram cinza?

Tonks e Remus trocaram um olhar.

-- Mais uma que você esqueceu de contar? – disse Nimphadora rindo – Eu sou Metamorfomaga.

Sírius fez cara de surpresa, mas em seguida bateu na testa.

-- É claro! Como pude me esquecer?! Andie havia me contado em uma carta sobre isto.

Qualquer mal-estar que pudesse ter existido havia se dissipado completamente.

Os três continuaram conversando como velhos colegas de escola que se encontram depois de muito tempo. Tonks recolheu varias informações sobre a família Black e outras famílias bruxas para usar em sua monografia. O próprio Sírius a estimulou a escrever que ele era adepto de magia negra, e dessa forma não despertar nenhuma desconfiança em relação a aproximação deles.

Obviamente Tonks e Sírius passaram pelo tópico "falar mal de Snape", do qual Remus não participou, mas também não defendeu, aliás, como sempre.

Quando Tonks deixou a casa de Remus já era, sem sombra de dúvidas, tarde. Combinaram que Sírius seria visto dali a dois dias no centro de Londres. Apesar dos protestos iniciais dos dois homens, ela fez questão de estar por perto disfarçada para ajudar caso algo desse errado.

Tudo deu certo! No dia marcado Sírius foi visto por vários trouxas em uma movimentada rua do centro de Londres e logo foi reconhecido. Antes que os aurores fossem avisados ele fugiu em direção ao metrô e desapareceu. Como o ministério não sabia que ele já estava de posse de uma varinha, imaginou que ele não poderia aparatar. Deram uma busca pela região e como não o acharam concluíram que ele deveria estar escondido um pouco afastado do centro, mas ainda em Londres.

Sírius aparatou para o local aonde havia deixado bicuço escondido e seguiu para Itália e depois Grécia.


	3. E alguém resiste a Sírius Black?

E alguém resiste a Sírius Black?

Graças à ajuda de Sírius, Tonks fez uma excelente monografia e se formou. Iria iniciar seu trabalho no Dep. de Aurores em meados de agosto. Mesmo estando de férias ainda passava pelo ministério três a quatro vezes por semana e dessa forma tinha acesso a muitas informações que passava para Remus e este para Sírius.

Pouco antes de terminar o mês de Julho, Tonks já estava entediada, jogada no sofá. Havia acabado de desligar a televisão quando um belo pássaro tropical entrou por sua janela e lhe entregou uma carta. Ela abriu-a com uma expressão interrogativa que mudou completamente quando viu de quem era.

-- Uma carta de Sírius! – falou para si, alegre.

Por medida de segurança apenas Remus se comunicava com o primo. Esta carta era uma completa surpresa.

Sírius estava agradecendo o empenho de Tonks em conseguir informações de dentro do ministério. Ele dizia por alto que estava em algum lugar no sul da Europa.

Desde aquela tarde em que conheceu o primo não conseguia retirá-lo de seus pensamentos. Ele não era mais aquele jovem lindo das fotos de quando foi preso, mas havia alguma coisa nele. Tonks sabia que estava atraída, já havia sentido isso antes por outros caras. Ela sorriu sua mãe sempre havia lhe dito que Sírius era um colecionador de mulheres, ele não seria uma presa difícil. Em um impulso, algo próprio de sua personalidade, Tonks escreveu a ele perguntando se não poderia ir ao seu encontro. Enviou a carta pelo mesmo pássaro.

Foram três dias de espera, porém de muito trabalho para convencer seus pais a deixarem-na ir. Andrômeda havia percebido o interesse de Nimphadora por Sírius. Ela adorava o primo, mas sabia muito bem como ele era conquistador. Por outro lado a jovem não era mais uma criança que ela deveria proteger. Com a idade de Nimphadora, Andrômeda já estava casada e tinha uma filha! Elas conversaram mais um pouco e a mãe teve certeza de que a filha não estava apaixonada ou iludida com o primo.

Depois de muito ponderar, a Sra. Tonks decidiu deixá-la seguir para Grécia. Ainda teve algum trabalho para convencer Ted, porém ele sabia que não teria muita chance contra duas Blacks e terminou cedendo.

Quando chegou a resposta de Sírius dizendo que ele havia ficado surpreso mais muito feliz com a idéia já estava quase tudo acertado. Dois dias depois ela partiu através da rede internacional de Flu para Athenas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Encontrou-se com Sírius em sua forma anímaga, próximo a uma praia turística da cidade. Eles se disfarçaram e seguiram para o hotel onde ficariam hospedados.

Apesar de só terem se encontrado uma vez, Tonks sentia-se completamente à vontade com o primo.

-- Quantas saudades, Sírius! – abraçou-o logo que a aporta do quarto foi trancada por um feitiço

-- Também senti saudades, Tonks! – abraçou-a de volta pela cintura, sorrindo.

Soltavam-se lentamente do abraço quando seus olhos se cruzaram, o sorriso dele sumiu e o coração acelerou. Ele sabia que não deveria, mas naquele momento não conseguiu enxergar Nimphadora como a filha de Andie. Ele a viu como uma mulher linda e sensual que também parecia enxergá-lo como homem e não como um primo mais velho. Lentamente desviou os olhos para os lábios dela e o desejo de beijá-los inundou seus pensamentos, afogando sua razão.

Tonks se perdeu nos lindos olhos cinza de Sírius. Ela percebeu que ele também a desejava. O viu desviar o olhar para sua boca e lamber os lábios. Nada lhe pareceu mais certo!

Aproximou-se e tocou os lábios quentes dele com os seus. Ele tentou resistir por um segundo, mas em seguida colocou uma das mãos na nuca dela e a segurou com firmeza pela cintura, grudando seus corpos.

Ela aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos dele. Suas línguas se embolavam, os corações galopavam. As mãos de Tonks saíram dos cabelos dele e desceram pelas costas, acariciando-as. A mão de Sírius que estava na cintura dela subiu pela lateral do corpo se aproximando dos seios.

Nesse momento como que um lampejo de lucidez tivesse passado pela mente dele, Sírius interrompeu o beijo e se afastou bruscamente dela.

Virou-se de costas, afastando-se ainda mais. Passou as mãos nos cabelos, ansioso. Respirou fundo tentando se controlar. Estava sendo difícil. Muito difícil!! Ele lutava contra o desejo crescente de beijá-la novamente, de acariciar aquele corpo jovem, de jogá-la na cama do quarto ao lado e fazer amor com ela! Por Merlin! Que espécie de monstro ele era?!

Em seu cérebro ocorria uma sangrenta batalha. Sua parte racional lhe dizia para ficar bem longe de Nimphadora "_Seu louco! Ela é filha de Andie, só tem vinte e dois anos!_".

Por outro lado seu coração maroto o desafiava "_Que isso, cara?! Azkaban amoleceu você, é? Qual o problema dela ser mais nova?! Foi ela que te beijou!! Ela está caidinha por você!!!_"

Tonks ficou um pouco atordoada com a interrupção brusca do beijo, mas se aproximou dele colocando uma mão em seu ombro e falando suavemente.

-- Sírius o que houve?! – Ele virou-se e ela notou a guerra que se travava nele.

-- Isto está errado! – falou com firmeza, porém mais para si do que para ela – Tonks isto não deveria ter acontecido... – os olhos dele novamente caíram nela.

A moça tinha um meio sorriso, parecia tranqüila, apesar de sua respiração ainda estar um pouco ofegante.

A voz dele morreu. Respirou fundo novamente, tentando se acalmar. Olhou para a mulher a sua frente. A voz gritou em sua cabeça "_Ela ainda é uma garota! Afaste-se dela!_"

-- Nós não podemos – falou quase em um sussurro.

-- O que é isso Sírius! – disse sorrindo – Até parece que estou te pedindo em casamento! – aproximou-se novamente dele.

Era exatamente isto que Tonks estava sentindo. Ela não havia dito aquilo apenas para tranqüilizar o primo. Ela estava encantada por ele, mas não estava apaixonada. E se estivesse? Qual o problema?! Não seria nem a primeira e nem a última mulher no mundo a se apaixonar por um primo, ou por um cara mais velho! De qualquer forma, naquele momento ela teve vontade de beijá-lo e foi o que fez. Esse era o jeito dela, não se preocupava com o amanhã, vivia o agora, aproveitava o momento e não via nada demais em dar uns beijinhos em Sírius. Os dois eram adultos e solteiros. E se as coisas evoluíssem... Bom, ela não seria hipócrita em dizer que não havia pensado nessa possibilidade!

Ele franziu a testa ao comentário dela.

-- É isso mesmo! – ela sorriu – Mas se você quiser eu não faço mais, certo? – perguntou como se fosse uma criança que havia acabado de receber uma advertência. "_Seria uma pena, o cara beija que é uma maravilha!_" – pensou – "_Se o beijo é tudo isso, imagina o resto!!_". – Só que deu vontade e eu não achei que fosse algo tão grave – deu de ombros.

Ele a olhava com os olhos arregalados "_Ela não existe! Será que estou fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água?_"

-- Não... é só... não é isso! – ele foi desarmado pela segurança, ou seria inocência (?!) dela.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima para por os pensamentos em ordem.

-- E só que você é muito nova, pouco mais que uma criança! – novamente tentava se convencer que aquilo era errado.

Tonks fechou a cara, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e falou com irritação.

-- Não precisa apelar, Ok! Só falta agora querer me chamar de Srta. Tonks! – Bufou. Então se aproximou e olhou-o nos olhos – Eu posso ter só vinte e dois anos, mas já sou uma auror formada. E talvez não seja muito te lembrar que você tinha pouco mais que isto quando foi preso e jogado em Azkaban – ele prendeu a respiração, mas não a interrompeu – você se considerava "pouco mais que uma criança" naquela época? – falou dura.

Ele tentou desviar do olhar inquisitivo dela, mas não pode. Respondeu em uma voz baixa e sombria.

-- Não! Eu não era pouco mais que uma criança. – respirou pesadamente – Me desculpe, Tonks! Não foi minha intenção te ofender.

A expressão dela já estava mais branda e ela falou mais calma agora.

-- Me desculpe se te assustei, mas eu sou assim. Gosto de viver o momento, aproveitar tudo que a vida me oferece.

Sírius a olhou pensativo. Aquela conversa estava muito surreal, nunca imaginou que ele se assustaria em ser beijado. Tonks era a garota de seus sonhos. O único problema era ser filha de Andie. E se a prima achasse que ele estava se aproveitando dela.

-- E eu achei que você queria me beijar, apenas tomei a iniciativa – lançou-lhe um belo sorriso que ele retribuiu.

"_Com certeza ela pensou que se tratava de um beijo inocente_" – pensou ele.

-- E não pense que eu sou uma donzela inocente e indefesa – falou parecendo que havia lido os pensamentos dele. Deu-lhe uma piscadela – eu percebi muito bem aonde ia a sua mão!

-- Tonks! – Sírius levantou-se de um pulo. E dessa forma ficou muito perto dela.

Ela ainda tinha um sorriso a dançar nos lábios. Colocou uma mão no rosto dele e acariciou de leve. Havia decidido que não tomaria a iniciativa novamente, não por enquanto! Mas quis deixar claro que estava tudo bem.

Sírius não sabia explicar, mas ela tinha um magnetismo que o impedia de se afastar. Ele hesitou por alguns segundos, então com uma mão na cintura e outra na nuca a puxou para ele colando seus lábios aos dela. Ela passou os braços pelo tórax dele e aprofundou o beijo. Ele teve certeza de perceber ela sorrir.

-- E agora, Tonks? – perguntou ao separar os lábios dos dela e perceber o sorriso de vitória. Sorriu também.

-- Que tal passearmos? Soube que as praias da Grécia são lindas – Ela achava que já havia quebrado algumas das defesas dele, mas era melhor irem devagar. Sim, ela tinha "más" intenções em relação a ele, mas não queria que houvesse culpa ou arrependimento.

Sírius gargalhou "_essa garota é demais_" – pensou – "_Daria uma ótima Marota_"

-- Seu desejo e uma ordem, senhorita! – Fez uma mesura.

Tonks correu para dentro do quarto e voltou em seguida com roupa de banho. Por um segundo Sírius quase desistiu de sair, porém em seguida recuperou sua sanidade e achou que o melhor era mesmo irem para algum lugar bem movimentado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&

Como ela mesma havia admitido Tonks não era nenhuma "donzela inocente". Havia percebido o desejo que Sírius sentia por ela. Não se iludia em achar que ele estivesse apaixonado e ela também não estava. Porém sentia uma atração irresistível pelo primo.

Depois da reação dele ao beijo, a auror decidiu ir mais devagar. Deixou claro o que queria, mas não tomou mais a iniciativa.

Essa reação dela o fez baixar a guarda e ele lhe contou sobre as aventuras que os marotos haviam vivido em seu tempo de Hogwarts. Nesses momentos, suas feições relaxavam e ele ficava muito parecido com o Sírius de antes de Azkaban.

Quando não conseguiu resistir à atração que sentia por Tonks e a beijou, Sírius se convenceu que "alguns beijinhos" não fariam nenhum mal a prima e também não despertariam a ira de Andrômeda.

Os dias que passaram juntos provaram a ele que seria muito mais difícil do que havia imaginado resistir a Nimphadora Tonks. Por mais que ele repetisse para si que deveria ver e pensar nela como fazia com Andie em sua juventude, isso era impossível!

Sírius havia crescido junto com as primas. Desde muito cedo já não se dava com Bellatrix e Narcisa. Já Andrômeda era sua amiga e companheira, ela era como sua irmã.

Com Tonks era diferente, havia visto a menina duas ou três vezes, depois passou doze anos preso e quando saiu encontrou uma mulher bela, inteligente e com um espírito semelhante ao dele.

Enquanto estavam passeando ou conversando era fácil pensar nela como uma amiga, porém quando ficavam sozinhos era impossível controlar seus impulsos. A cada beijo as coisas ficavam mais quentes.

Sírius conseguiu resistir a Nimphadora por oito dias, mas em uma noite após tomarem uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos ele sufocou a voz de sua razão. Ambos seguiram seus instintos e se entregaram a atração que sentiam.

Na manhã seguinte Sírius acordou sentindo-se feliz como não se sentia a mais de treze anos. Então ao tentar lembrar-se do motivo viu Tonks dormindo nua ao seu lado e as lembranças da noite anterior o atropelaram. Ele amaldiçoou-se por ter cedido a tentação e ter transado com a prima.

Não podia negar que a noite havia sido maravilhosa! Ele fechou os olhos relembrando as duas vezes que fizeram amor na noite anterior. Se Tonks não fosse quem era ele provavelmente estaria se amaldiçoando por ter demorado tanto tempo.

"_Não pense assim, Sírius Black!_" – recriminou-se quando seu corpo começou a dar sinais de que estava pronto para mais uma rodada.

Tonks mexeu-se ao seu lado, a coberta escorregou um pouco deixando a mostra seus seios. Inconscientemente ele lambeu os lábios. Em seguida repreendeu-se novamente "_Pare com isto! A cubra e saia daí!_". Porém ele estava paralisado.

Ela moveu-se novamente passando um braço pelo tórax dele e colocando uma perna possessiva sobre a perna dele.

Imediatamente seu corpo respondeu as carícias e ele engoliu em seco. Em seguida ela abriu os olhos e disse ainda sonolenta.

-- Bom dia, Sírius! – bocejou – você já acordou há muito tempo? – aconchegou-se mais a ele, deitando a cabeça em seu braço.

"_Céus! Ela parece tão tranqüila! Só pode ser porque ainda não acordou de verdade. Quando acontecer ela vai me odiar!_" – pensou.

Contrariando os pensamentos pessimistas de Sírius, Tonks não estava dormindo e percebeu que o homem ao seu lado estava tenso. Ela abriu novamente os olhos, apoiou-se em um cotovelo.

-- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está estranho! – olhou interrogativamente para ele.

-- Não! Quer dizer, sim! – "_Que situação_" – pensou – "_Será que ela estava tão alta que não se lembra do que fizemos?_"

Tonks franziu a testa, em seguida percebeu o que provavelmente estava causado o constrangimento dele. Riu alto, aproximou-se dele lhe dando um beijo rápido.

-- Você está preocupado com o que aconteceu esta noite? – Sorriu. Ele não sabia o que dizer.

Tonks rolou para o outro lado e levantou-se. O coração do maroto acelerou e seu corpo respondeu a visão do corpo nu dela. Ela espreguiçou-se e entrou no banheiro. Voltou pouco depois vestida com um camisão largo. Sua expressão era tranqüila. Subiu novamente na cama.

-- Você quer discutir esse assunto?

Ele respirou profundamente.

-- Acho que no mínimo lhe devo desculpas, Tonks! – Ele não conseguia olhá-la nos olhos.

Ela pôs um dedo nos lábios dele.

-- Desculpas não são necessárias, Sírius! Tudo aconteceu porque nós dois queríamos. Eu te disse no primeiro dia, não sou tão inocente quanto você quer acreditar. É claro que eu percebi a atração que você sentia por mim.

Tonks não podia imaginar que havia conseguido algo inédito. Sírius Black estava corando! Ele a olhou nos olhos confirmando.

-- Mas achei que você também perceberia a atração que eu sinto por você.

Sim, ele havia percebido isso, mas se preocupava, sabia que não poderia assumir uma relação com ela. Ele era uma companhia perigosa. Imagine se alguém descobrisse que a recém-formada Auror Nimphadora Tonks era amante do procurado assassino Sírius Black. A vida dela estaria acabada. Sem falar que eles não estavam apaixonados. Ainda!!! Ele não sabia em relação a ela, mas achava que se continuassem assim isso provavelmente aconteceria com ele.

-- Tonks você sabe da minha situação, sabe que logo terá que voltar e eu terei que me esconder novamente.

-- Hei, Sírius eu ainda não te pedi em casamento – sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele – Eu não estou procurando compromisso. – Ela falou séria – É verdade! Eu sei que você não está apaixonado por mim.

Ele relaxou um pouco e ela percebeu.

-- Se você prometer não ficar muito chocado lhe conto mais uma coisa – Ele concordou curioso – Eu também não estou apaixonada por você!

Ele riu. Aquela garota não existia. Ela o puxou para fora da cama.

-- Vou te contar mais uma coisa! – falou o puxando para fora da cama – Mas vamos preparar algo para comer que a noite foi desgastante – deu-lhe uma piscadela – e eu estou morrendo de fome!

Ele riu alto. Vestiu-se e seguiu para a cozinha do apart-hotel.

-- Então conta! – Sírius assumiu o preparo do desjejum, já havia percebido que Tonks não era muito hábil na cozinha.

-- Eu sempre te achei um gato! Mas achava que você era do mal – Sírius franziu a testa – então não pensava sobre isso. Quando nos conhecemos pessoalmente, eu já sabendo que você era inocente, fiquei encantada por você. Não sei te explicar o que foi exatamente, mas foi o que eu senti. – Ele sorriu com carinho – Quando cheguei aqui percebi logo que você também sentia algo por mim – deu de ombros – Eu sou assim, impulsiva. E as coisas entre nós aconteceram de forma tão natural! – Ela o olhou e ele parecia um pouco constrangido. Ela respirou fundo. – O que estou tentando dizer é que, não acho que fizemos nada errado, Sírius!

Ele a olhou sério e então falou como que medindo as palavras.

-- O problema é você ser filha de Andie – Ela ia retrucar, mas ele a impediu com um gesto – Me preocupa que ela ache que eu me aproveitei de você, Tonks!

-- Sírius, minha mãe te adora! Nunca ia pensar isso de você – disse sorrindo.

-- Eu também a adoro. Só que a minha fama é péssima.

Desta vez Tonks gargalhou!

-- Conheço muito bem a sua fama! – ele arregalou os olhos – e devo confessar que baseada nas informações colhidas, achei que seria mais fácil... – olhou-o e como ele parecia não ter conseguido completar o pensamento, ela continuou – ...levar você para cama. – falou displicente mordendo uma torrada.

-- Tonks!! – disse chocado.

-- Certo! – falou séria – sem brincadeiras, agora. Foi minha mãe que me contou sobre como você era na época de Hogwarts. Mas ela confia em você – ele fez aquela cara de "ta vendo, ela vai me odiar!" – e sabe que você não ia me seduzir! Por outro lado ela conhece muito bem a filha que tem.

Ele já havia terminado de preparar o café-da-manhã e sentou-se em frente dela um tanto pensativo.

-- Então você acha que ela não vai ficar com raiva de mim. – A moça concordou com um aceno.

-- O que aconteceu pode não ter sido "a noite dourada de um casal apaixonado", mas foi algo que aconteceu entre duas pessoas que se gostam e se respeitam. Pessoalmente acho que a noite foi ótima, espero que você também! – sorriu.

-- Sem a menor dúvida – devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

-- Sírius – falou ficando novamente séria – eu podia ter me apaixonado por você facilmente, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. – Olhou-o diretamente nos olhos e ele mais uma vez teve certeza da sinceridade das palavras dela.

Ele não saberia explicar porque, mas naquele momento teve certeza de que Tonks nunca seria dele. Ele sentiu que o coração dela já tinha dono, apesar de nem ela ter percebido isto.

-- Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Foi isso que senti também. Se bem que se estivéssemos apaixonados as coisas seriam mais complicadas, não é? – Ela concordou com um aceno. – Você já se apaixonou de verdade por alguém?

Ela pensou um pouco antes de responder.

-- Acho que não! Eu gostava muito de Carlinhos e também de Bob, um cara que namorei quando estava no fim do meu primeiro ano de Auror. Mas não acho que fosse paixão, sabe? A companhia deles era legal, mas não era aquela coisa – fez uma cara engraçada.

-- Comigo também sempre foi assim. – Falou rindo do jeito dela – Fico imaginando como deve ser se apaixonar de verdade, como aconteceu com James e Lily.

-- Ou com os meus pais – Tonks completou com um sorriso sonhador – Deve ser algo muito bom, não é? – Sírius concordou sorrindo. – Acho que o dia que amar de verdade, nada vai me fazer ficar longe dele.

O constrangimento que ele sentia quando acordou já havia se dissipado quase completamente. Tonks falou de repente.

-- Então sem culpas ou arrependimentos, certo?!

Sírius foi pego de surpresa, mas sorriu.

-- Certo! Mas se eu tentar passar dos limites de novo você me azara, ok! – se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

-- Se eu conseguir resistir – sorriu marota.

Ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

-- Vamos sair que hoje é o seu último dia aqui!

Ele já havia tomado sua decisão, não deixaria acontecer mais nada entre eles. Não mais por se preocupar com a reação de Andrômeda e sim porque não queria se apaixonar por uma mulher que ele sabia: nunca seria dele! Não se arrependia do que havia acontecido, mas não se repetiria.

Nimphadora retornou a Londres na manhã seguinte, Sírius seguiu para o interior da Grécia, onde ficou escondido com Bicuço.


	4. Moony Apaixonado!

Moony Apaixonado?!

Pouco antes do fim daquele mês Sírius recebeu a carta de Harry que falava sobre a dor na cicatriz. Achou engraçado que o afilhado continuasse deixando os tios acharem que o padrinho era um bruxo do mal. Depois lembrando-se do pouco que Lily e James contavam sobre os Dursley e de como o garoto havia ficado feliz com a possibilidade de sair daquela casa, ele achou que transformá-los em morcegos seria um bem a humanidade.

A notícia da dor na cicatriz de Harry foi a última de uma série que Sírius vinha observando. Decidiu que era hora de retornar a Inglaterra. Enviou uma carta ao afilhado dizendo que estava voltando. Mandou outra para Dumbledore contando sobre a dor na cicatriz do garoto e pedindo orientações de onde poderia ficar escondido próximo a Hogwarts e uma terceira para Remus contando as novidades e pedindo que ele avisasse a Tonks que ele estaria chegando a Londres.

Sírius deixou Bicuço escondido em uma caverna nos arredores de Hogsmead e aparatou para próximo do apartamento do amigo chegando lá em sua forma anímaga após o anoitecer.

No dia seguinte Tonks apareceu para ver o primo. Ela contou aos dois os detalhes sobre a investigação do aparecimento da marca Negra na final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. E também sobre o ataque a Alastor 'Olho-tonto' Moody na véspera de seu embarque para Hogwarts. Sírius tinha certeza de que isso tinha algo a ver com Harry.

Tonks avisou ao primo que o auror Kingsley Shacklebolt era o encarregado de seu caso. O auror ainda achava que Black estava em Londres e como Sírius pretendia mesmo ficar em Hogsmead decidiram deixar tudo como estava.

Remus não pôde deixar de notar como os primos estavam entrosados. Algo estranho para duas pessoas que só haviam se encontrado uma única vez.

Tonks os deixou no início da noite, Sírius ia jantar antes de retornar ao seu esconderijo.

-- Vejo que sua reserva em relação a Tonks ser auror sumiu totalmente. Vocês parecem velhos amigos! – comentou Remus enquanto balançava a varinha e as panelas voavam para o fogão.

-- Também depois de passarmos dez dias juntos. – falou tranquilamente – Moony, ela é incrível! Se tivesse estado na escola na nossa época Tonks seria o quinto maroto!

Para sorte de Remus ele não estava segurando nada naquele momento, pois sua surpresa foi tal que com certeza ele teria derrubado. Sírius que estava de costas arrumando a mesa para o jantar não percebeu o susto do amigo.

-- Dez dias juntos!? – perguntou antes que pudesse se conter.

-- Sim, no inicio do mês ela passou dez dias comigo na Grécia. – Mas o tom usado por seu amigo alertou seus instintos caninos e pela primeira vez desde que haviam iniciado aquela conversa ele olhou para Remus – Porque o espanto?

-- Espanto?! – tentou disfarçar – Não, é só que nem fiquei sabendo – justificou sem muita convicção e voltou sua atenção para a comida que estava ficando pronta.

Os dois se sentaram calados. Remus estava com uma sensação estranha. Não havia gostado de saber que Nimphadora havia passado dez dias SOZINHA com Sírius na Grécia. Conhecia muito bem seu amigo e ele era um conquistador. Isto era um fato.

"_Não! Mas ela é filha da prima dele!_" – pensou e balançou a cabeça como que para afastar aquele pensamento – "_E o que você tem haver com isso?_" – recriminou-se.

Sírius percebeu a mudança no humor de Remus.

-- O que foi Moony? O que está preocupando você? – e algumas idéias começavam a se formar na cabeça dele.

-- Preocupando?! – sobressaltou-se – Não! Nada, impressão sua.

Sírius conhecia muito bem seu amigo.

-- Você parece preocupado com o fato de Tonks ter viajado para Grécia comigo – Falou displicente.

-- Não! O que é isso, Padfoot! Eu não tenho nada com a sua vida ou a de Tonks – Mas ele foi péssimo em tentar disfarçar seus sentimentos.

Aqueles dois homens eram amigos desde moleques, passaram por muitos momentos bons e ruins juntos. A única vez em que houve segredos e desconfiança entre eles as conseqüências foram terríveis. Sírius não deixaria que nada se colocasse entre a amizade deles novamente. Nem mesmo Tonks. Colocou os talheres sobre o prato, cruzou os dedos e olhou para Remus que fitava seu prato sem comer.

-- Certo Moony! Sem segredos ou meias palavras. O que você quer saber? – Ele aguardou um momento observando o desconforto do amigo.

Remus pensou por um minuto. Não sabia se queria ouvir a resposta para as suas perguntas. Mas em todo caso... – Respirou fundo.

-- O que há entre você e Nimphadora, Padfoot?

-- Nada!

Remus ia protestar, Sírius queria que ele acreditasse que havia ficado dez dias sozinho com a garota na Grécia e que nada havia acontecido! Ele não era nenhum idiota!

Sírius impediu o protesto do amigo com um gesto.

-- Não há nada entre nós, mas houve!

Remus abriu e fechou a boca. Ele não estava preparado para ouvir isso. "_Droga porque estou tão incomodado com Sírius e Tonks?! Eu não tenho nada com isso!_" – tentava se convencer.

Ele não queria saber mais nada, mas Sírius continuou falando. Ele percebeu certo tom de ansiedade que não era comum ao amigo.

-- Eu tentei Moony! Juro que tentei! Você me conhece, sabe que eu nunca fugi de mulher nenhuma. Mas com Tonks era diferente, ela é filha de Andie. Eu resisti a ela por oito dias, mas ... – passou as mãos no cabelo, ansioso. Apesar do trato de não sentirem culpa, ele ainda achava que tinha errado. Sentia que deveria ter sido mais forte.

-- Mas... – Estimulou Remo. A voz em sua cabeça falou pesarosa "_você não devia ter perguntado, não vai gostar da resposta!_"

-- Tomamos uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos e ... Bem você pode imaginar – concluiu com um breve sorriso.

-- Eu não acredito, Sírius! – falou mais alto do que pretendia – Ela é filha de sua prima! É uns dezesseis anos mais nova que você! – algo crescia dentro de seu peito e ele teve vontade de azarar seu melhor amigo.

-- Hei! Calma aí, Moony! Até parece que você é o pai da moça! – Levantou-se a andou pela cozinha – E ela não estava de porre ou qualquer coisa parecida. Sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. O vinho serviu para minar a minha resistência e não a dela! – Tentava passar segurança, mas a reação do amigo só serviu para aumentar a culpa que sentia.

Remus notou a ansiedade de Sírius, conhecia o amigo o suficiente para saber que ele era um conquistador, mas não era um canalha. Por outro lado as ações de Tonks mais cedo não eram de quem estava magoada ou sentindo-se rejeitada, traída ou enganada. Tentou acalmar-se e trazer a conversa para um plano mais racional.

-- Mesmo depois... – respirou fundo – Depois dessa noite – falou um tanto constrangido – vocês... sei lá cara, você falou que não há nada entre vocês agora.

Sírius também se acalmou um pouco e sentou-se.

-- No dia seguinte... – sorriu. – ...conversamos. Eu estava me sentindo super culpado, mas ela me convenceu de que eu era um idiota de ficar assim depois da noite maravilhosa que havíamos passado. Aliás, que noite! – suspirou.

-- Padfoot! Poupe-me dos detalhes! – Remus disse irritado, corando brevemente. Sírius sorriu.

-- Vou confessar que hoje mais cedo fiquei um pouco preocupado em como seria o nosso reencontro. Mas você mesmo viu, ela estava super normal!

Remus pensou por um momento, era verdade ele até havia percebido que Sírius estava um pouco tenso, mas Tonks estava tranqüila e não deu qualquer sinal de desconforto na presença do primo.

-- Moony, sei que não deveria ter me deixado levar. Mas não vou dizer que estou arrependido, acho que isso sim seria um insulto a ela. – Ele estava parecendo mais com Sírius Black da época de Hogwarts. – Mas não irá acontecer novamente. Nós não estávamos apaixonados, mas se iniciássemos um relacionamento não tenho dúvidas que isso terminaria acontecendo, pelo menos da minha parte. E nesse momento eu sou a pior coisa que poderia acontecer na vida de Tonks!

Remo pensou que provavelmente Sírius tinha razão. Não entendeu muito bem porque, mas perguntou.

-- Só por isso que vocês não ficaram juntos? Digo, você acha que se a sua situação fosse diferente, vocês estariam namorando?

Sírius o olhou por um minuto pensativo então respondeu

-- Eu vou ser franco com você, Moony. Se eu não fosse um foragido talvez eu tentasse ficar com ela sim, mas não sei se isso seria o melhor para nós.

Agora mais calmo Sírius conseguiu analisar toda a conversa que havia tido com Remus e de repente uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça. "_Será que Moony está apaixonado por Tonks?! Isso explicaria a revolta um pouco exagerada dele ao saber sobre o nosso breve relacionamento._"

Ele conhecia Remus, sabia que o amigo não se achava digno de ser amado. Sabia que por mais que ele gostasse de alguém não tentaria nada. Se ainda por cima ele achasse que estava disputando a mesma mulher com Sírius ele desistiria sem pestanejar. Padfoot tentou deixar claro que se acontecesse algo entre seu amigo e sua prima ele não ficaria entre eles, mas também não poderia ser muito explícito, pois tinha certeza de que Remus ainda não havia assumido para si que estava apaixonado pela auror.

-- Por outro lado, Tonks deixou bem claro que não estava apaixonada por mim. – Ele parou novamente e então falou como se estivesse raciocinando – Ela me disse que nunca se apaixonou de verdade. Sabe o que mais?! – Remus apenas aguardou a resposta – Ela mesma assumiu: o dia que se apaixonar, que amar de verdade, não vai existir nada que a impeça de ficar com essa pessoa.

Remus o olhava sem saber o que dizer. Sírius sorriu.

-- E essa pessoa não sou eu, Moony. Acredite estamos melhor assim. Nada mais vai acontecer entre nós.

"_Porque ele esta me dizendo tudo isso?!_" – perguntou-se. Mas suas defesas o impediram de responder.

RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Depois do encontro com Sírius e Remus no inicio de setembro, Tonks ficou atolada em trabalho. Sempre que tinha alguma informação enviava a Lupin que mandava para o primo.

Dumbledore havia pedido que Remus investigasse o sumiço de Berta Jorkins e se isso poderia ter alguma relação com Voldemort. Ele andava muito ocupado tentando conseguir uma autorização para viajar para a Albânia.

Havia chegado a pouco de mais um dia cansativo no Ministério quando a campainha tocou. Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com uma bela jovem de longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e faces rosadas. Hesitou por um segundo antes de perguntar:

-- Tonks?!

-- Claro que sou eu, Remus! – sorriu e ele se afastou para ela entrar – Mas não gosto muito desse meu "eu" – concentrou-se e voltou a ter os cabelos repicados, rosa-chiclete e os olhos castanhos. – Aquele disfarce me lembra muito Narcisa – fez uma careta.

Remus riu. De repente ele achou que o dia estava mais bonito e ele até se esqueceu que estava tão cansado.

-- Que surpresa! Tem mais de um mês que você veio aqui.

-- É verdade, mas não pense que esqueci de você – Lhe deu um beijo no rosto – Já tem um tempo que queria vir vê-lo.

Seu coração acelerou. "_Ela está dizendo que sentiu saudades de mim! Que pensa em mim!_". Sorriu, estava parecendo um adolescente.

-- Eu também senti saudades, mas estive muito ocupado nesses últimos tempos tentando uma autorização para viajar.

-- Mas para onde você está querendo ir que está te tomando tanto tempo? – Perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas – Quando eu fui para a Grécia, consegui a autorização de um dia para o outro.

Remus parou de sorrir e se moveu desconfortável no sofá. Tentou disfarçar respondendo.

-- Vou para a Albânia.

Ela notou a discreta mudança dele, o olhou interrogativa.

-- Você soube que eu passei dez dias com Sírius em Athenas no verão, não soube?

-- Sim, soube – tentou parecer displicente.

Tonks percebeu que algo naquele assunto o incomodava, mas não conseguiu saber o que era, pois ele continuou.

-- O problema não é o lugar – deu um suspiro cansado – É a pessoa em questão – tentou sorrir sem muito êxito.

Ela sentiu um peso no coração. Remus era uma pessoa tão maravilhosa, não merecia ser tratado dessa forma, como se valesse menos que os outros. Teve vontade de abraçá-lo, mas achou que não era uma boa idéia, ela era muito impulsiva e poderia fazer uma besteira como, por exemplo, beija-lo. E Remus não era como Sírius, ela sabia pouco sobre a vida dele, e se ele tivesse uma namorada?! Ficaria magoado se ela o "agarrasse" e provavelmente se afastaria dela. Era melhor ela se comportar!

Por outro lado ele poderia achar que era por piedade e Tonks tinha sentimentos confusos em relação a ele, mas pena não estava entre esses. Ela sentou-se mais perto e segurou as mãos dele entre as suas. Apenas para lhe passar conforto.

-- Você precisa de ajuda? Sabe conheço algumas pessoas em vários setores...

-- Não! – Ele a interrompeu, mas ficou feliz em perceber que não havia pena nos olhos dela. Não soltou suas mãos. – Não se preocupe! – Sorriu – Eu já consegui a autorização. Irei alguns dias depois da próxima lua cheia. – Ele tinha consciência de que ela estava segurando suas mãos e não queria que o contato se desfizesse. – Além do mais não acho que seja nada interessante que o Ministério saiba que nos conhecemos.

Ele não quis arriscar dizer "que somos amigos", os sentimentos dele estavam MUITO conflitantes e ele não queria pensar nisso agora. Não com ela tão próxima. Ele poderia fazer uma besteira, como por exemplo, beija-la. E se ela estivesse namorando alguém, ou pior e se ela pensasse que ele queria se aproveitar dela. Nada disso! Ele deveria se comportar!

Tonks bufou e teria largado as mãos dele, se nesse momento ele já não as estivesse segurando. Quase inconscientemente ele as acariciou.

-- Hei! Não fique assim! – sorriu, ela ficava linda quando irritada! – Mas é verdade. Depois que Sírius fugiu de Hogwarts eu dei meu depoimento na seção de aurores contando toda a história. Então de repente nos tornamos... hum – hesitou – amigos – falou mais baixo.

Ela sorriu como alguém podia ser tão tímido, tão doce. Remus era único. Seu coração acelerou, mas ela não entendeu o motivo. Nunca havia sentido aquelas coisas estranhas que sentia quando estava junto dele. Mas eram sensações boas que a deixavam feliz. Em seguida sentiu raiva de todos aqueles que tentavam tornar a vida dele difícil.

-- Você sabe que seus colegas aurores poderiam fazer associações de idéias perigosas.

Tonks deu um suspiro cansado e encostou a cabeça no sofá, deixou a mão que ele acariciava, estava adorando o carinho.

-- Ok, Remus, você tem razão. Aliás, como Sírius contou você sempre foi a voz da razão – Sorriu e falou pensativa – Na minha época de Hogwarts quem funcionava como razão era o Gui. Weasley – completou vendo a face de interrogação dele. Não sei como eu e Carlinhos não fomos expulsos depois que ele se formou. Já que nos dois últimos anos não tínhamos quem nos controlasse – Sorriu saudosa – Sinto saudades de Carlinhos.

Remus sentiu novamente aquele mal estar indefinível e parou da acariciar a mão dela. Ela percebeu.

-- Sabe, nós namoramos um tempo no sétimo ano, mas logo percebemos que estávamos melhor como amigos e companheiros de aventuras do que como namorados. – Deu de ombros – Continuamos amigos, mas agora ele esta na Romênia e a distância atrapalha um bocado.

Ela não entendeu bem o porquê mais gostou de dizer a ele que Carlinhos era apenas um grande amigo e que isto estava bem resolvido na cabeça de ambos. Notou que ele voltava a acariciar sua mão.

Continuaram a conversar por algumas horas. A companhia de Remus era tão agradável que Tonks perdia a noção do tempo quando estava com ele e lamentava quando chegava a hora de ir embora.

A lua cheia seria em dois dias, ela tentou convencê-lo a deixar que ela fosse lá no dia seguinte a transformação, porém Remus ficou irredutível.

Ele não era perfeito e encabeçando a lista de seus defeitos estava ser um cabeça-dura. Na verdade Tonks ainda não havia encontrado os outros, mas era claro que ele deveria ter. Nenhum homem simpático, inteligente, charmoso, cavalheiro estaria solteiro até aquela idade se não tivesse alguns defeitos além de ser cabeça-dura. Ela riu ao pensar que ele deveria roncar e ter chulé, no mínimo.

RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dianna.Luna - Deu para ver que o "caso" do Sírius com a Tonks mexeu com o Remus. Mas o Sr Black não é nada bobo e tratou de deixar o caminho livre para o nosso casal 20. O problema é se eles ficarem se "comportando" muito, não é? Fico feliz de ver que você está gostando da Fic. Obrigado pela presença.

Diana Black


	5. Desencontros

Desencontros

Três dias depois da Lua cheia, Remus partiu para a Albânia pela rede internacional de Flu. O motivo oficial de sua viajem era uma pesquisa sobre DCAT que estaria fazendo para Hogwarts. Ele deveria se apresentar ao departamento de regulação e controle das criaturas mágicas do Ministério de lá e caso fosse ficar até a próxima Lua cheia deveria renovar sua autorização de permanência. Por medida de segurança se comunicaria apenas com Dumbledore e raramente.

Tonks também esteve muito ocupada, como era uma das mais novas no Departamento sempre ficava com os serviços mais trabalhosos e enfadonhos. Ela não se arriscava a enviar cartas a Sírius, mas estava preocupada com o primo.

As investigações realizadas por Remus demoraram mais que o previsto e ele só retornou próximo ao natal. Assim que chegou mandou uma coruja a Dumbledore e outra a Sírius querendo um encontro com ambos.

Ainda resistiu por dois dias, mas no terceiro enviou um bilhete a Tonks dizendo apenas que estava de volta e bem.

Ele não queria aceitar, mas não conseguia mais fugir do óbvio. Nesses últimos dois meses não houve um só dia em que ele não pensasse em Nimphadora Tonks. E mesmo quando conseguia controlar os pensamentos durante o dia a jovem aparecia em seus sonhos. Ele ainda tentava se convencer de que havia passado muito tempo sozinho e que ela era uma grande amiga, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de acreditar em tal desculpa.

Naquela mesma noite Tonks apareceu no apartamento dele. Assim que ele abriu a porta ela o abraçou com força.

-- Ah, que bom que você está bem!! – Disse com alívio – Fiquei tão preocupada! – a voz dela estava abafada, pois se encontrava muito próxima do colarinho da camisa dele.

Remus sentiu um arrepio passar por seu corpo quando o hálito quente dela acariciou seu pescoço. Automaticamente ele a abraçou pela cintura. Ela afastou-se apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo. Seu sorriso era de felicidade. O coração do maroto perdeu um compasso.

-- Tive medo de que algo ruim acontecesse e nós não tivéssemos como saber e como te ajudar.

-- Não precisava se preocupar tanto, Nim... Tonks! – passou a mão pelo rosto dela e sorriu tranqüilizador – Eu estou bem e mantive contato com Dumbledore com alguma freqüência.

Algo o impedia de soltar a cintura e se afastar dela. Ele estava se sentindo feliz de vê-la ali tão preocupada com ele. Porque afinal havia resistido tanto em avisar a ela que havia voltado, ele estava louco de saudades!

Ele a olhou novamente, ela estava tão linda! Os olhos brilhantes. Os lábios rosados naquele sorriso que sempre surgia na mente dele o deixando mais leve. Desviou o olhar para eles e desejou beijá-los. Por segundos ele quis esquecer quem era, esquecer sua maldição e mandar tudo para o inferno. Quis apenas beijar Nimphadora.

Então a realidade o atropelou, ele estava apaixonado! E por Tonks. Ele Remus Lupin, apaixonado! E por ninguém menos que a prima de seu melhor amigo, dezesseis anos mais nova que ele e auror.

Ele soltou a cintura dela e tentou se afastar lentamente. Quando achou que ela não estava prestando atenção respirou fundo tentando controlar suas emoções.

Flashback &&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flashback &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flashback &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flashback

_Remus havia se tornado lobisomem ainda quando criança. Ele era sensível e romântico, em nada se parecia com seus amigos Sírius e James. Tornou-se um adolescente tímido e introvertido, convencendo-se que nunca poderia ter uma vida afetiva normal. Nenhuma garota aceitaria namorar um lobisomem, por outro lado não suportava a idéia de mentir para alguém de quem gostasse._

_Quando os marotos descobriram seu segredo e o aceitaram ele criou a ilusão de que talvez pudesse ter uma vida normal._

_Finalmente quando estava no sexto ano se apaixonou por uma colega. Eles começaram a namorar, mas como havia imaginado se sentia muito mal de mentir para ela nas noites de lua cheia. Apos três meses ele decidiu contar a ela seu segredo._

_A reação da moça foi a pior possível! Ela ficou apavorada, saiu correndo da sala onde estavam conversando. Para sorte de Remus a garota foi imediatamente procurar a Prof. McGonagal. O rapaz foi atrás de Dumbledore e eles a encontraram na sala da professora, no entanto a namorada estava tão apavorada que o Diretor não teve outra alternativa a não ser lançar um "obliviate" nela._

_Remus ficou muito magoado, no dia seguinte inventou um motivo e terminou o namoro._

_Este episódio serviu para ele ver a realidade e aceitar que nunca teria uma vida normal. Durante os últimos anos de escola ele agiu como Sírius e James, ficava com algumas colegas, mas nada sério, não se envolvia de verdade._

_Nunca mais se permitiu outra paixão. Depois de adulto havia tido breves namoros. Ele tinha medo de ser rejeitado e de magoar alguém de quem gostasse de verdade. O relacionamento mais longo que teve foi com uma moça que também era Lobisomem, mas nunca a amou. Quando ela morreu Remus convenceu-se de que o amor não era para ele._

Fim do Flashback &&&&&&&&&&&&& Fim do Flashback &&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fim do Flashback &&&&&&&&&

De alguma forma Tonks deslizou por baixo das defesas criadas por ele e conquistou o coração de Remus. Tantas coisas passavam pela cabeça dele e com uma velocidade incrível. Ele estava atordoado com a percepção do sentimento que tinha por Tonks, mas algo lhe dizia que não podia deixá-la perceber. A fez sentar no sofá e sentou-se na poltrona afastado dela. Tentou não pensar no redemoinho de sentimentos e manter uma conversa normal.

Ele conseguiu manter o controle. Contou-lhe sobre suas descobertas e expressou sua preocupação sobre Harry estar competindo no Torneio Tribruxo.

Ela ainda estava lá quando chegou a coruja de Dumbledore marcando um encontro para dali a dois dias. Tonks tentou convencê-lo a levá-la, mas ele se negou. Combinaram que ela retornaria no dia seguinte ao encontro para ele lhe contar as novidades.

"_Certo! Ele é um belo de um cabeça-dura_" – A auror não pode deixar de pensar.

Pelo menos poderia voltar para vê-lo em alguns dias e sozinha. Ela achou que havia visto algo diferente no jeito que ele a olhava quando a abraçou mais cedo, quem sabe houvesse alguma chance para ela.

"_Vá com calma Srtª Tonks. Não vá fazer nada que possa assustar o homem!_" – sorriu para si quando saiu da casa dele, já pensando em como se aproximar mais dele.

Quando a Auror se foi Remus estava exausto pelo esforço de não demonstrar seus sentimentos. Mas algo o estava preocupando, a menos que ele estivesse muito enganado, Tonks também estava se apaixonando por ele. Em todos esses anos "fugindo" do amor ele havia aprendido a reconhecer quando os sentimentos de uma mulher estavam ultrapassando o limite seguro da amizade.

Do fundo de sua cabeça vinha uma voz igual a de Sírius que dizia "_Mas ela sabe sobre você! Ela não vai se assustar_".

Não! Ele não podia. Ele deveria afastá-la, ela merecia alguém melhor! – uma lágrima correu por sua face – Ela não era para ele!

Remus levantou-se e seguiu para seu quarto, estava muito cansado. Em outro momento pensaria em como protegê-la.

No dia e hora marcados Remus encontrou-se com Dumbledore e Sírius. Contou-lhes que Berta Jorkins chegou à Albânia, alguns dias depois saiu para um passeio com uma outra pessoa e simplesmente não retornou. Ele não conseguiu uma boa descrição desse acompanhante, apenas sabiam que era um homem.

Ele entrou em contato com os lobisomens da região, mas tudo que descobriu foi que havia um lugar no coração da floresta que os animais evitavam. Ele foi até lá, mas não encontrou nada.

Remus retornou a Londres com uma única preocupação: Tonks. Ela retornaria no dia seguinte e ele apesar de saber o que deveria fazer não sabia se teria forças. Demorou muito para dormir naquela noite e quando finalmente conseguiu teve pesadelos.

O encontro foi melhor do que ele poderia sonhar. Apesar de cansado conseguiu disfarçar bem sua recém-descoberta paixão.

Tonks convidou Remus para passar a noite de ano novo com ela, mas ele não aceitou lhe dando respostas evasivas e uma desculpa esfarrapada. Teve certeza de ver a decepção nos olhos dela, mas se convenceu de que era melhor assim.

RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ano novo, vida nova!! E com o início do novo ano Remus conseguiu um emprego. Já havia passado por duas luas cheias e ainda estava nele, isso era quase um recorde.

Estavam no final do mês de março, o início de primavera já deixava as pessoas mais alegres. Aquele final de tarde de sábado estava especialmente bonito e Remus acabava de sair do trabalho quando viu Tonks e um rapaz andando um pouco a frente dele. O casal conversava entretido e com o Beco Diagonal cheio ele conseguiu passar despercebido. Quase sem perceber os seguiu, porém quando eles entraram em uma pequena rua menos movimentada, Remus lançou um feitiço de desilusão em si e ficou próximo a esquina.

Ele agia por instinto, mas sua razão começava a lhe perturbar. "_O que você está fazendo Remus Lupin? Seguindo Tonks? Você não vai gostar de ver o encontro deles!_"

Assim que o casal entrou na ruela, Tonks se dirigiu ao rapaz e ela parecia estar com raiva.

-- Steve, você já esta me irritando! Já lhe disse que não vou dizer aonde vou!

-- Droga, Tonks! Você é ou não minha namorada? – Ele também estava muito irritado.

-- Posso ser sua namorada – bufou – mas não sou sua propriedade! E não tenho que lhe dar satisfações de tudo que faço! – Então respirou fundo, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Parecia estar tentando retomar o controle. Falou um pouco mais calma – Olhe Steve, quando nós decidimos voltar, combinamos que não haveria mais mentiras. Eu não vou mentir! Vou ver uma pessoa, mas não vou te dizer quem é – elevou um pouco o tom de voz.

Steve continuava irritado, mas sorriu sarcástico.

-- Você quer que eu acredite que vai fazer uma visita de caridade num sábado a noite?!! – Ele segurou o braço dela com força.

Remus teve ímpeto de puxar o cara para longe de Tonks, mas controlou-se a tempo.

-- Solte o meu braço, Steve! – falou baixo com um olhar assustador.

Ele soltou rapidamente e passou a mão nos cabelos parecendo nervoso.

-- Não quero que você acredite em nada! – ela continuou – Eu disse que estava cansada para sair hoje à noite, mas que ia aproveitar para fazer algo que estive sem tempo nos últimos meses.

-- Ou seja, você vai se encontrar com alguém, não quer me dizer quem, e acha que eu tenho que ficar feliz com isto, Tonks?!! – Ele voltou a elevar a voz – Que espécie de idiota você acha que eu sou?

-- Deixe de ser paranóico! Do jeito que você esta falando até parece que eu... – Ela parou de falar e estreitou os olhos.

Remus pensou que nunca havia visto Tonks tão ameaçadora.

Quando falou sua voz era baixa e carregada de raiva.

-- Que tipo de mulher você acha que eu sou?! – Se afastou um pouco dele, balançou a mão completando – Não! Não responda! Eu não preciso ouvir isso! – Olhou-o novamente e seu olhar irradiava uma frieza que não deixava dúvidas em relação ao seu parentesco com Bellatrix Lestrange – Se você pensa tão mal de mim, não sei por que estou aqui perdendo meu tempo. Não irei mais me preocupar em explicar nada a você, Steve. A nossa história termina aqui. Adeus!

Ela não o esperou dizer mais nada, em um giro desaparatou.

Remus foi pego de surpresa pelo fim brusco da discussão, mas ainda pode ouvir o rapaz dizer para o lugar onde a moça estivera um segundo antes:

-- Você me paga Nimphadora Tonks! Eu vou descobrir quem é ele e porque você o esconde. – Em seguida desaparatou também.

Remus ficou preocupado com a ameaça do rapaz. No fundo de seu coração ele sabia que essa pessoa que Tonks escondia era ele. Ela já havia feito isso antes, mentiu para o namorado para poder ir ao encontro dele. Não da forma como o tal Steve estava insinuando, mas a verdade era esta! Ele estava novamente atrapalhando a vida daqueles que se importavam com ele. Teria que dar um jeito de avisá-la sobre a raiva do ex-namorado.

Ele desaparatou para o beco próximo ao seu apartamento e andou pensativo até lá. Levou um grande susto quando encontrou Tonks sentada no chão em frente a sua porta. Ela nem se dera ao trabalho de se disfarçar. Remus percebeu que ela tinha os olhos úmidos, mas não chorava.

-- Eu decidi esperar um pouco para ver se você chegava – disse ficando de pé – Mas não quero te incomodar! Se você tiver algum compromisso...

-- Você não incomoda nunca – interrompeu-a. – Sem compromissos para hoje – disse sorrindo para tentar disfarçar a surpresa e a alegria de vê-la ali.

Abriu porta e os dois entraram. Era óbvio que ela ainda estava abalada pela discussão, mas Remus não podia dizer-lhe de repente que havia presenciado tudo.

-- Você está bem? – Ela concordou com a cabeça e lhe deu um breve sorriso.

Remus percebeu que ela segurava o choro. Vê-la assim lhe cortava o coração. Ele sabia que iria sofrer muito por estar se aproximando tanto dela.

-- Vamos me conte o que aconteceu! – disse abraçando a moça e acariciando seus cabelos.

-- Tive uma briga com o idiota do Steve. Droga, Remus! Eu não sei por que aceitei reatar com ele. – então ela baixou muito a voz e parecia que seus pensamentos haviam simplesmente escapado – O pior é que você sabe sua burra! – recriminou-se.

Remus pode ouvir. Respirou fundo. Era óbvio que ela não era para ele. Já havia se passado quase três meses desde o último encontro deles quando achou que ela estava apaixonada por ele. Se nesse tempo ela havia decidido voltar com o ex-namorado devia ser porque gostava dele e Remus iria ajudá-la, por mais que isso fosse destruí-lo.

-- Talvez você tenha voltado porque gosta dele. Que tal esse motivo? – Deu-lhe um breve sorriso, retirou uma mecha dos cabelos coloridos dos olhos dela. Seu coração doía, sabia que a estava jogando nos braços do outro.

Ela lhe sorriu e soltando-se dos braços dele virou-se um pouco de costas.

-- Nunca gostei de Steve, não dessa forma – A voz dela estava tranqüila – Ele parecia um cara legal, gostava dele como um amigo – deu de ombros – Mas depois de hoje não quero vê-lo tão cedo – terminou com um pouco de raiva.

Remus ficou pasmo. Ele até achava que ela deveria estar com raiva do ex-namorado pela forma com que ele segurou seu braço e pelas insinuações grosseiras que havia feito. Só que não esperava ouvi-la assumir com tanta naturalidade que não era apaixonada por ele. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela virou-se novamente para ele e perguntou:

-- Você tem namorada?

A pergunta foi tão inesperada que ele respondeu sem pensar.

-- Não! – então se recuperando, completou – mas não é de mim que estamos falando. É de você e Steve – Falou cansado.

-- Não quero falar mais nada sobre ele! A nossa estória acabou! Fim! The End! – sentou-se e então o chamou para sentar-se ao seu lado. – Porque você não tem namorada, Remus?

De repente Tonks pensou que na verdade nunca o havia visto com ninguém, ele também nunca havia mencionado uma namorada, ela é que havia suposto que um cara como ele não ficaria sozinho. Bom se ele não estava com ninguém e ela havia mandado Steve plantar batatas...

-- Porque a pessoa certa não está disponível! – respondeu novamente pego de surpresa.

Ela riu e ele sentou-se ao lado dela lhe devolvendo o sorriso.

-- Certo! Foi uma maneira horrível de me expressar. O que quis dizer e que às vezes gostamos de uma pessoa, mas não podemos ficar com ela, então...

-- É melhor ficar sozinho. – ela completou ainda sorrindo – Pois é eu devia ter pensado assim. Foi um erro ter voltado com ele. Devia ter dado mais atenção ao ditado trouxa que o meu pai sempre diz "antes só do que mal acompanhado".

-- É uma boa dica – disse sorrindo novamente, mas parou de falar, pois ela havia ficado séria e o olhava com tanta intensidade que ele achou que seu coração ia parar.

-- O que se faz quando nos apaixonamos e não sabemos o que o outro sente? – perguntou sem desviar seus olhos dos dele.

Sem saber como, pois sua boca estava seca e seu coração batia tão alto e acelerado que ele achou que ela ouvia, ele respondeu.

-- Você tem que descobrir o que ele sente! – não conseguia desviar os olhos dela.

Ela sorriu brevemente e se aproximou beijando-o.

Remus sabia que não devia ceder aquela tentação. Não, ele não devia! Mas há tanto tempo que sonhava em beijá-la que não quis resistir. Pelo menos uma vez na vida Remus Lupin deixou de ser racional e não pensou nas conseqüências. Pensou apenas nele, em Tonks e no maravilhoso momento que viviam.

Ele passou as mãos pela cintura dela, colando o corpo dela ao seu. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e aprofundou o beijo. Remus sentia descargas elétricas descerem por sua espinha. Aquele beijo era melhor do que qualquer sonho que ele pudesse ter tido.

Ela entrou com uma mão pelo cabelo dele enquanto com a outra acariciou suas costas. Ele manteve-a próxima com um dos braços e a outra mão acariciou o corpo jovem. Ela suspirou ao toque e ele percebeu o quanto aquilo o excitava.

Antes que perdesse todo o controle ele interrompeu o beijo. Tonks não percebeu a luta interna daquele maroto.

-- Agora que já sei o que ele sente; o que faço? – sorriu inocente.

Mas Remus precisava voltar a ser racional. Não podia se deixar levar. Ele sabia que se continuassem ela terminaria em seu quarto. E apesar de no momento o seu maior desejo fosse fazer amor com Tonks, ele não podia. Ele tinha que afastá-la, sabia que iria sofrer muito quando ela se decepcionasse com o que ele era e com o pouco que tinha para oferecer a ela e fosse embora.

Levantou-se do sofá, pensando em como dizer à moça que qualquer coisa entre eles não daria certo. Ela achava que estava apaixonada por ele, mas não podia ser. Era melhor que terminassem tudo antes que ela tivesse do que se arrepender. Ele a amava demais deveria protegê-la dele!

-- Tonks, isso não deveria ter acontecido. Nos não podemos. – tentou manter a voz calma e controlada.

Apesar da reação dele ter sido muito semelhante à de Sírius, Tonks sentiu-se diferente. Sentiu-se rejeitada.

-- Porque não Remus?! – Ela sentiu um aperto doloroso no coração.

Tinha certeza de que estava completamente apaixonada por ele, como nunca estivera por ninguém, mas ele não parecia sentir o mesmo.

-- A não ser que... – fechou os olhos e respirou fundo para controlar as lágrimas.

Não conseguia nem sentir raiva dele, ela o havia beijado, era óbvio que se ele não tivesse interrompido o beijo as coisas iriam evoluir. Remus era um homem íntegro, não a levaria para cama estando apaixonado por outra, pois estava claro que ele estava apaixonado, Tonks achou que fosse por ela, mas agora via que estava enganada.

-- Desculpe Remus. Acho que andei confundido as coisas – Levantou-se rápido. Precisava sair dali, não queria que ele a visse chorando ou tivesse pena dela.

Ele percebeu as mudanças em Nimphadora. "_Ela está achando que eu não gosto dela! Por Merlin! Ela é tudo o que eu quero! E não posso deixá-la ir magoada!!_"

-- Não! Espere Tonks – Ele se pôs entre ela e a porta da rua impedindo que ela fosse antes que ele se explicasse. – Olhe para mim, Tonks! Veja quem eu sou! O QUE eu sou!

Ela não pode mais segurar as lágrimas. Não estava entendendo o que ele queria com aquilo. Ela o amava e ele não, tinha que sair logo dali. Sair antes que fizesse mais uma besteira.

-- Tonks – falou mais calmo – Você merece alguém melhor que eu, alguém mais jovem, alguém... – deu um suspiro, seu coração doía por estar empurrando ela para longe dele. Baixou a voz – ...normal!

Ela finalmente entendeu, ele estava tentando provar a ela que não era digno de seu amor. Tentando mostrar que ela estava enganada em achar que estava apaixonada por ele. Seu coração se apertou. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele, tentou sorrir, mas naquela situação foi impossível.

-- Não precisa se diminuir para me consolar, Remus. Existem coisas com as quais temos que aprender a lidar. Eu me apaixonei por você e infelizmente – suspirou – não é recíproco. – Ela respirou fundo para tentar controlar as lágrimas – Você é um cara incrível, sabia? Não vai ser fácil, mas eu vou superar isso. – A voz dela quase sumiu.

O desejo de Remus era abraçá-la dizer que também estava apaixonado. Beijar novamente aqueles lábios macios e dizer que ela era muito mais do qualquer sonho que ele tivesse tido.

Ele sentiu que ela retirava a mão de seu rosto.

-- Eu vou ficar bem. Espero que essa minha atitude impulsiva não estrague a nossa amizade.

Passou por ele e saiu. Remus estava paralisado e só saiu do transe quando ouviu a porta bater. Ainda correu, mas ela já havia desaparatado.

RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&

Ted e Andrômeda estavam sentados na sala assistindo um filme na televisão quando a porta da frente abriu e fechou com um estrondo. Nimphadora passou feito uma bala.

O casal trocou um olhar e Andie foi atrás da filha. Encontrou-a sentada na cama, com as luzes apagadas e olhando um ponto fixo do outro lado do quarto. Ela não se moveu nem quando a mãe entrou, fechou a porta e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-- O que houve Nimphadora? – perguntou numa voz calma.

Tonks ainda permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo.

-- Eu sou uma burra, mãe! – falou finalmente – Porque eu achei que um cara como ele ia querer algo comigo? – as lágrimas continuavam a correr livremente por sua face.

-- Você está falando de Remus? – Andrômeda já havia percebido o interesse de sua filha em Lupin, mas nunca haviam falado sobre isso.

A moça concordou com a cabeça.

-- Ele deve me achar uma boba infantil. Sei lá!

A mãe a abraçou e falou baixinho e acariciando os cabelos da jovem.

-- Me conte o que aconteceu! Quem sabe uma visão imparcial ajude.

-- Ah, mãe desde o natal que eu percebi que estava afim dele.

Andrômeda olhou-a interrogativa, a filha nunca foi de ficar esperando homem nenhum tomar a iniciativa. E se ela já estava interessada em Remus há quase três meses porque havia voltado a namorar aquele tal Steve.

-- Eu achava que ele tinha uma namorada, sei lá ele sempre foi tão na dele. Chamei-o para ir a festa de ano novo comigo, mas ele me deu uma desculpa, eu percebi que ele estava desconfortável, parecia que queria me manter longe. – ela chorou mais.

-- Remus é tão educado que imaginei que ele não estava querendo ser grosseiro, achei melhor me afastar um pouco. – suspirou.

Andrômeda nunca tinha visto a filha assim por nenhum de seus namorados.

-- Tinha decidido ir vê-lo hoje, terminei tendo uma discussão com Steve. – respirou irritada – Fui para casa de Remus. – Abraçou a mãe – Ah droga! Você sabe como eu sou, perguntei na lata se ele tinha alguém.

A mãe arregalou os olhos, mas teve vontade de rir, a filha sempre havia sido impetuosa e incontrolável.

-- Ele disse que não, então eu o beijei.

-- E ele?! – Andie ainda não tinha entendido o que teria dado errado.

-- Pois isso é que está estranho! – falou um pouco pensativa – parecia que ele estava gostando, mas depois – ela voltou a chorar – Disse que era errado, que não devíamos!

Tonks sorriu brevemente.

-- Parecia um pouco com Sírius quando eu o beijei na Grécia, mas com Remus é diferente, mãe! Eu vi nos olhos dele, ele está apaixonado, eu achei que era por mim – os olhos marejaram. – Oh Deus! E ele é tão perfeito. – as lágrimas rolaram.

Andrômeda teve vontade de chorar ao ver como sua filha estava sofrendo.

-- Ficou tentando justificar que ele não era bom o suficiente para mim! Vê se pode! – abraçou novamente sua mãe.

Dessa forma Nimphadora não pode ver o entendimento que passava pelo rosto da Sra. Tonks. Ela estava muito envolvida com a situação para entender, mas Andrômeda havia percebido exatamente o porquê da reação de Remus. O coração e a ética dos Grifinórios. Ele deveria estar apaixonado por ela desde antes do natal e provavelmente por isso tentou afastá-la, hoje quando ela o beijou, ele aceitou para em seguida perceber o quanto era impróprio e por isso novamente a afastou. Andrômeda não poderia esperar nada menos de um Grifinório, ele era bem mais velho que sua filha, o melhor amigo do primo desta e um lobisomem. Sem a menor dúvida ele não era o sonho de namorado para a filha de ninguém! E ele tinha consciência disto. Mas ela não tinha dúvidas de que Nimphadora o amava e sendo assim ele era o melhor para ela e Andie iria ficar ao lado deles.

Perdida em seus pensamentos não percebeu que a filha havia parado de chorar e adormecido abraçada a ela como fazia quando era apenas uma garotinha.

Colocou-a deitada e a cobriu, falou baixinho enquanto acariciava os cabelos coloridos:

-- Vamos esperar alguns dias, se ele não a procurar eu vou ter uma conversinha com o Sr. Lupin.

RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sophia Di lua - Você mudou de nome? Mas que bom que continua lendo a minha Fic. É realmente esses dois são muito enrolados, mas eles terminam se acertando!!! Eu não acho que o "caso" do Sírius com a Tonks vai atrapalhar, mas a idéia de colocar algo entre eles era para fugir do clichê "Sírius dando uma de alcoviteiro". Ainda não teve nada NC, mas vai ter, espero que você goste.


	6. Uma ajudinha do ex e eles se acertam

Uma ajudinha do ex e eles se acertam

Remus fechou a porta e jogou-se na poltrona. Sua eterna guerra travava mais uma sangrenta batalha. De um lado sua razão dizia que isto havia sido o melhor. Do outro seu coração sangrava dizendo que ele havia deixado ir a mulher da sua vida.

**I can't fight this feeling any longer**

**(Eu não consigo mais lutar contra este sentimento)**

**And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow**

**(E no entanto, tenho medo de deixá-lo fluir.)**

**What started out as friendship has grown stronger**

**(O que começou como uma amizade tornou-se mais forte.)**

**I only wish I had the strength to let it show**

**(Eu só queria ter a força para demonstrar isso.)**

Nos dias que seguiram aquela fatídica noite de sábado ele apenas existiu. Mal se lembrava de comer. Estava no automático. No terceiro dia, ele tomou uma decisão. Estava apaixonado por Nimphadora e ela por ele. Ela sabia o que ele era e isso não parecia ter importância. Ele se lembrou do que Sírius falou sobre a prima "_Ela é do tipo que faria qualquer coisa se estivesse apaixonada_". Não sabia se ia durar para sempre, mas ele deveria ao menos tentar ser feliz e principalmente fazê-la feliz.

**I tell myself that I can't hold out forever**

**(Eu digo a mim mesmo que não posso resistir eternamente,)**

**I say there is no reason for my fear**

**(Eu digo que não há motivo para meu receio,)**

**'Coz I feel so secure when we're together**

**(Pois me sinto tão seguro quando estamos juntos.)**

**You give my life direction, you make everything so clear**

**(Você dá rumo a minha vida, Você deixa tudo tão evidente.)**

Ele precisava encontrá-la, mas não tinha idéia de como. Talvez lhe mandar uma coruja pedindo que ela o encontrasse? Sim faria isto.

Vinha andando pensativo pelo Beco Diagonal na quarta-feira à noite após sair do trabalho. Então ouviu:

-- Me solte! Você está me machucando!

Por um segundo, Remus achou que estava enlouquecendo, podia jurar que a voz era de Tonks. Ouviu uma outra voz que disse algo que ele não entendeu e novamente Tonks – agora ele não teve dúvidas de que era ela.

-- Steve, você esta bêbado! Me largue... – Algo fez com que ela parasse de falar.

Remus correu para o local de onde vinham as vozes, já com a varinha em punho. Entrou na mesma rua onde havia visto a auror e o ex-namorado discutindo alguns dias antes.

Steve limpava o sangue que lhe escorria do lábio na manga de sua camisa. Tonks também tinha sangue nos lábios. Lupin impressionou-se com a cena. O Auror segurava os braços da moça sobre a cabeça dela e com o seu corpo a pressionava contra o muro da rua impedindo-a de se mover. A mão livre dele estava na cintura dela entrando por baixo da blusa justa. Eles estavam tão próximo que se ela o encarasse seus lábios se encontrariam.

Remus apontou a varinha para o rapaz e falou alto e imperativo.

-- Largue ela!

O outro o olhou por um segundo, o avaliando e então disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

-- Não se preocupe Tio – a voz tentava ser firme, mas era óbvio que ele estava alcoolizado – Eu e minha garota estamos apenas tendo uma discussão amigável.

Nimphadora aprecia que ia retrucar, mas Remus se aproximou e apontou varinha para o pescoço de Steve.

-- Eu mandei largá-la, moleque! – Sua voz era baixa e ameaçadora. Os olhos dele brilhavam de ira.

O auror soltou os braços de Tonks e deu espaço permitindo que ela se afastasse. Havia se dado conta de que estava desarmado. Tonks aproximou-se de Remus massageando os pulsos que apresentavam marcas vermelhas do aperto de Steve.

-- Você está bem? – perguntou sem desgrudar os olhos do rapaz ou mover sua varinha.

-- Estou bem, Remus! – confirmou com um aceno. – Só quero sair daqui!

Ele percebeu que a voz dela tremia um pouco.

-- E o que faremos com ele? – fez um movimento com a cabeça indicando o homem paralisado a sua frente.

Tonks lançou um olhar a Steve seus olhos negros emanaram um ódio gelado. Novamente seu parentesco com Bellatrix Lestrange se fazia óbvio.

-- Nunca mais se aproxime de mim, Steve. Ou você vai descobrir da pior forma porque até hoje os Black são conhecidos como bruxos das Trevas!

Remus teve certeza de que o rapaz havia tremido. Ele afastou-se, ainda apontando a varinha para o pescoço do auror, segurou Tonks pela cintura e aparatou ambos para a porta de seu apartamento.

**And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
(E mesmo enquanto eu vagueio, Estou mantendo você à vista.)**

**You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night  
****(Você é uma vela ao vento, Numa fria e escura noite de inverno.)**

**And I'm getting closer than I every thought I might**

**(E estou me aproximando mais do que jamais pensei que poderia.)**

Ele a fez entrar rapidamente e assim que a porta foi fechada Nimphadora caiu no choro. Ele a levou até o sofá e a abraçou deixando que ela chorasse. Acariciava seus cabelos tentando passar-lhe segurança. Depois de um tempo que pareceu infinito ela parou de chorar e falou:

-- Obrigado, Remus. E me desculpe por isso – secou as lágrimas.

-- Não precisa me agradecer Nim... – parou, não queria irritá-la, mas era difícil pensar nela como Tonks – E você não tem nada que pedir desculpas – afastou-a um pouco para olhá-la.

Retirou uma mecha de cabelo que caia em seu rosto. Os olhos dela agora estavam azuis e eram lindos.

-- Eu juro que não foi minha culpa! – A moça falou um pouco mais alto do que pretendia. Como se precisasse se convencer daquela afirmação.

-- É claro que não foi sua culpa, Nim... Tonks! Aquele moleque é que... – não conseguiu terminar a frase. Só de pensar naquele ser beijando a sua Nym à força ele tinha vontade de voltar lá e lançar algumas maldições nele.

-- Ele te machucou? – falou num tom mais ameno.

Aproximou os dedos dos lábios dela, mas ela foi mais rápida em limpar o sangue.

-- Não! Quando ele tentou me beijar eu o mordi.

Quando ela movimentou as mãos, Remus percebeu as marcas vermelhas nos pulsos.

-- Mas isso precisa de cuidados – disse segurando delicadamente as mãos dela.

-- Não se preocupe Remus – mas ele já havia levantado e seguia para o quarto. – Daqui alguns dias estará bom. – completou.

Ele retornou trazendo um pote de pomada.

-- É claro que sim, mas com isto estará bom amanhã. É como mágica! – Sorriu e ela lhe devolveu o sorriso.

Era incrível como ele tinha o dom de fazê-la se sentir bem.

-- Nos dias que seguem a lua cheia fico com marcas que... – hesitou por um momento – Bem, basta dizer que não e nada fácil manter um emprego tendo que faltar ao trabalho dois ou três dias por mês. Principalmente se aparecer sempre parecendo que brigou na rua – deu de ombros.

Ele estava decidido a aproveitar a oportunidade e conversar com ela sobre eles. Mas achou que era melhor deixar claro que as coisas para ele eram complicadas, não queria que ela se iludisse. De qualquer forma primeiro queria saber como ela estava em relação ao ato covarde do ex-namorado.

Mesmo após parar de passar a pomada continuou a segurar as mãos dela.

-- Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?

-- Não há muito que falar. – baixou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Eu estava distraída, quando ele chegou dizendo que queria falar comigo. Eu sou mesmo uma tonta! Que bela auror! – falou irritada consigo – Mas nunca podia imaginar que ele fosse uma ameaça.

Soltou-se das mãos de Remus e levantou-se.

-- Eu devia ter desconfiado quando ele me chamou de 'Nimphadora Tonks', mas ele foi mais rápido, me empurrou para aquela ruela e me prendeu contra a parede – deu um bufo e sentou-se – Começou a falar algo sobre eu estar com outro e outras coisas que eu não entendi, porque ele estava bêbado. Então tentou me beijar – Fez uma careta de nojo.

-- Me desculpe Tonks! Eu devia ter te avisado. – falou sem conseguir encará-la.

Ela o olhou interrogativa e Remus contou que havia visto a discussão dela com Steve no sábado. Ela corou, mas ele estava muito constrangido para perceber tal reação.

-- Me desculpe se pareço intrometido, mas é que quando o vi segurar o seu braço daquela forma, me preocupei. Achei que não era seguro deixá-la sozinha com ele. Depois que você desaparatou o ouvi ameaçar "descobrir quem era ele e porque você o escondia" – ele estava se sentindo um pouco culpado, pois sabia que essa pessoa era ele.

-- Idiota! – Tonks bufou – Ele cismou que eu estava com outro.

Remus não queria dar nenhuma razão ao auror, mas não pode deixar de pensar que também não se sentiria seguro se sua namorada dissesse que iria visitar uma pessoa e não quisesse dizer quem era.

Tonks interrompeu os pensamentos dele.

-- Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando, Remus – falou encostando a cabeça no sofá e fechando os olhos. Ele ia se defender, mas ela continuou – Eu não podia contar a ele que queria ver você – os olhos dela marejaram – Não teria como explicar e eu precisava saber se você estava bem. Eu sei que eu sou impulsiva, mas eu não teria te beijado se não tivesse terminado com ele.

Ela sentou-se melhor no sofá ficando de frente para ele.

-- Eu percebi que estava apaixonada quando você voltou da Albânia. – suspirou.

Encostou a mão no rosto dele. Remus quase fechou os olhos para aproveitar ao máximo aquele carinho, mas manteve o contato visual.

-- Eu achei que você estivesse com alguém. Você sempre foi tão reservado – sorriu – E não quis ir a festa de ano novo comigo. Eu não conseguia acreditar que um homem como você ficasse sozinho.

Ele franziu a testa, não entendia o que ela estava tentando dizer.

-- Não me olhe assim! – riu – Ou eu estou mesmo muito apaixonada ou as outras são muito idiotas, Remus. Você é perfeito!

Então o olhar dela entristeceu, ele havia dito que às vezes não se pode ter quem se deseja; provavelmente a burra de quem ele gostava não o via do mesmo jeito que ela.

-- Não quis arriscar a nossa amizade dando em cima de você – ela deixou a mão cair em seu colo.

Ele teve uma sensação de perda pela quebra do contato.

-- Se bem que foi isso que fiz no sábado – Duas lágrimas rolaram por sua face. – Desculpe, estou sendo uma péssima companhia hoje. Acho melhor ir embora.

Ela ia se levantar, mas ele a impediu. Ele não poderia deixá-la ir de novo achando que ele não gostava dela. Antes mesmo de tudo o que ela havia dito hoje ele já estava decidido a dar uma chance a eles.

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**(E eu não consigo mais lutar contra este sentimento,)**

**I've forgotten what I've started fighting for**

**(Eu esqueci pelo que comecei a lutar.)**

**It's time to bring this ship into the shore**

**(Está na hora de trazer este navio para a praia,)**

**And throw away the oars forever**

**(E jogar fora os remos, para sempre.)**

**'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**(Pois eu não consigo mais lutar contra este sentimento,)**

**I've forgotten what I've started fighting for**

**(Eu esqueci pelo que comecei a lutar.)**

**And if I have to crawl upon the floor**

**(E se eu tiver de rastejar no chão)**

**Come crashing through your door**

**(Chegarei derrubando sua porta.)**

**Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**(Baby, não consigo mais lutar contra este sentimento.)**

-- Não vá..., Nym – ela o olhou e ele quase se perdeu naqueles olhos azuis como o mar em um dia de verão. Desviou dos olhos dela para os lábios, aproximou-se lentamente dando-lhe todo o tempo para se afastar. Mas ela não fugiu. Os lábios se encontraram. Ele abraçou-a pela cintura e ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço.

O beijo era lento e cheio de significado. Remus tentava dizer através dele tudo que não conseguia pôr em palavras, tentava lhe dar a certeza da paixão que sentia.

O beijo terminou tranquilamente e os olhos dela estavam iluminados, não havia dúvidas ele também a queria.

-- Eu também estou apaixonado por você, me desculpe se a deixei pensar diferente – acariciou o rosto dela, ela sorriu. – Eu passei toda a minha vida me convencendo que não devia me apaixonar, mas com você foi algo tão natural que quando percebi... – balançou a cabeça, mas continuou a sorrir.

-- Você só percebeu o que sentia quando eu te beijei no sábado? – Aproximou-se dele dando-lhe breves beijinhos. Ele suspirou.

-- Não! – Sorriu. – Eu soube quando voltei da Albânia e percebi que não havia deixado de pensar em você um dia sequer – acariciou o rosto dela novamente – Mas pensando bem já estava antes.

Interrompeu-se percebendo que estava falando demais. Tonks franziu a testa, ele tentou desviar a atenção dela beijando-a novamente.

**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
(Minha vida tem sido como um vendaval desde que vi você,)**

**I've been runnin' round in circles in my mind**

**(Eu tenho corrido em círculos dentro de minha mente)**

**And it always seems that I'm following you girl**

**(E sempre parece que estou seguindo você, garota.)**

**'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find  
(Pois você me leva aos lugares que eu pensava que nunca encontraria.)**

Este não era um beijo tão inocente quanto o primeiro. Uma das mãos dela acariciou a nuca dele trazendo a boca mais próxima. A outra acariciou o tórax, descendo e retirando a camisa dele de dentro da calça e então chegando às costas.

As duas mãos dele entraram por baixo da blusa justa de Tonks acariciando a barriga e as costas dela.

Remus sempre havia sido controlado e imaginava que depois do acontecido com Steve mais cedo Nimphadora precisava de um tempo. Ele não queria apressar as coisas, queria que tudo fosse perfeito entre eles.

Racionalmente falando, é claro! Eles estavam muito próximos da lua cheia, seus instintos estavam exacerbados. Ele havia controlado toda a paixão e desejo que sentia por aquela mulher por quase três meses, e agora ele sentia o cheiro de excitação dela, a boca, a língua dela nele, as mãos acariciando sua pele. O corpo dele dava todos os sinais de que queria apressar as coisas entre eles. Ele estava a ponto de perder o controle. Um dos dois interrompeu o contato dos lábios, mas Remus se concentrou em beijar o pescoço de Tonks. Ela gemeu baixinho em agrado e se aproximou da orelha dele. Com o último sopro de autocontrole ele a afastou delicadamente.

A respiração de ambos era superficial.

-- Nym... Tonks! Nós não precisamos ter pressa – sorriu – Você já passou por muitas emoções hoje.

Ela teve um tremor involuntário discreto, mas que o fez ter certeza de que o episódio com o ex-namorado a tinha perturbado mais do que ela queria admitir.

-- Sabe que eu gosto quando você me chama de Nym! – sorriu desviando do assunto desagradável. Ele a olhou curioso – É, você fez isso várias vezes hoje e no sábado.

-- Então a partir de agora só vou chamá-la assim – baixou a voz e se aproximou da orelha dela – principalmente quando estivermos sozinhos! – ela teve um arrepio, mas sorriu marota.

-- Porque você disse que achava que já estava apaixonado antes de voltar da Albânia? – sorria, mas estava claro que não deixaria que ele escapasse da pergunta.

-- Sei lá! – Corou levemente.

-- Remus John Lupin! – Colocou as mãos na cintura e falou séria.

Ele desviou os olhos dela e respondeu rapidamente.

-- Tive vontade de azarar Padfoot quando ele me contou o que aconteceu entre vocês em Athenas! Pronto falei!

-- Vocês homens não tem jeito! – riu – tem sempre que contar para o melhor amigo.

Ela não parecia constrangida por Remus saber de seu caso com Sírius, e também não parecia ter raiva do primo por ele ter contado. Mesmo assim Lupin se sentiu fofoqueiro, pois não queria "queimar o filme" do amigo com Tonks.

-- Não foi bem assim, Nym. Eu percebi que vocês estavam muito entrosados para quem só tinha se encontrado uma vez e ele terminou me dizendo que você tinha ido à Grécia.

Ela ainda tinha um sorriso e o olhava tranqüila.

-- Bom, eu conheço Sírius há muito tempo. Sei como ele é – falou um pouco constrangido.

-- Sabe é – Riu novamente, então piscou para ele e disse num tom de brincadeira – então me conta, você achou que ele tinha me seduzido?

-- Nym!! – falou chocado. – Claro que não?!

Ela estava rindo dele. Ele riu de volta, mas continuou explicando.

-- Sírius é um conquistador. Só achei que..., hum – hesitou – era difícil acreditar que ele não ia tentar nada. – Respirou fundo e decidiu contar logo tudo – Quando vocês se encontraram pela primeira vez, eu percebi o quanto você havia ficado impressionada com Padfoot. Na época isso me incomodou, mas eu não quis pensar sobre o assunto. – Desviou os olhos – Quando ele me contou que você tinha ido para a Grécia... – não completou o pensamento porque estava constrangido de falar isso para ela.

Ele sabia que não tinha o direito de querer saber sobre os relacionamentos anteriores dela. Ele não gostaria que ela ficasse perguntando sobre os dele.

-- Você tem razão, eu fiquei mesmo encantada por ele, tipo quando você adora um cantor ou um ator, mas eles não parecem reais, são inatingíveis. Eu achava isso de Sírius. Ouvia minha mãe contar como ele era e as coisas que aprontava sem falar que achava ele lindo!

Remo cruzou os braços um pouco aborrecido e comentou baixinho "_você e a torcida do Chudley Cannons!_". Ele nunca teve inveja da popularidade do amigo, mas ouvir a sua Nym assumir que o outro era lindo estava sendo um pouquinho demais.

Tonks riu do comentário

-- Com ciúmes?!! – se aproximou dando-lhe um beijinho.

Remus a abraçou grudando novamente seus corpos, os beijos, as carícias. E novamente foi ele quem interrompeu.

-- Nym, está sendo muito difícil resistir a você – falou ofegante.

-- E porque quer resistir a mim, Remus? – sorriu quase tímida

-- Porque quero que as coisas entre nós sejam perfeitas. – acariciou o rosto dela.

-- Certo Sr. Lupin – falou tentando ficar séria – argumento aceito. – Então sorrindo novamente – Ele te contou, e você teve vontade de lançar uma imperdoável nele, como Sírius te convenceu que tal atitude seria exagerada?

Ele riu.

-- Ele me disse que havia tentado resistir, acho que ainda estava se sentindo um pouco culpado por ter cedido.

--Eu não acredito! – bufou verdadeiramente irritada. – Homens! – rolou os olhos – eu falei para ele "sem culpas ou arrependimentos" e ele concordou! Devia existir uma matéria na escola "como entender os homens!"

Remus a olhava segurando o riso pela explosão dela. Aquela mulher não existia, não ficou chateada pela indiscrição de Sírius, mas sim por ele ter "mentido" em relação a não achar errado o que havia acontecido.

-- Se você dorme com eles porque "ta a fim" – continuou sem dar atenção a Remus – se sentem culpados, se você não dorme te agarram na primeira esquina escura – fez uma careta.

Apesar da referência ao acontecido mais cedo, Remus não conseguiu esconder o sorriso ao ver a forma como Tonks encarava a relação dela com Sírius.

-- Hei acalme-se, mocinha – acariciou o rosto dela – Nós não somos tão complicados. Padfoot principalmente, mas outro dia te ensino a "entender" melhor o seu primo – Remus ainda estava um pouco enciumado.

Nimphadora se aproximou e falou com um olhar sapeca.

-- Você sabe que eu não sou nenhuma mocinha – Deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

O corpo dele reagiu. "_Por Merlin, essa mulher vai me deixar louco!_" – pensou.

-- Nym, não faz isso! – respirou fundo se controlando, ela sorriu travessa – Acho que já está bem tarde, vou levar você para casa.

-- Não precisa Remus – disse já se levantando.

Ele segurou a mão dela.

-- Eu sei que não precisa, mas eu quero! – Sorriu.

Ela sorriu de volta concordando, ele era um perfeito cavalheiro.

Aparataram em frente da casa dos Tonks e logo ela o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo avassalador.

Remus até se esqueceu de que estavam quase na porta da casa dela. A encostou contra a parede e lhe devolveu o beijo voluptuoso.

**And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight**

**(E mesmo enquanto eu vagueio, estou mantendo você à vista.)**

**You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night**

**(Você é uma vela ao vento, numa fria e escura noite de inverno.)**

**And I'm getting closer than I every thought I might**

**(E estou me aproximando mais do que jamais pensei que poderia.)**

Ele novamente chegou ao limite de seu controle e começava a achar interessante a idéia de aparatar com Tonks de volta para o seu quarto, mas ainda conseguiu interromper o beijo.

-- Nym, eu acho que seus pais não vão gostar de ver isso! – falou dando-lhe breves beijinhos nos lábios, mas sem desgrudar seu corpo do dela.

Tonks ainda tinha os olhos fechados quando respondeu:

-- Não posso ter certeza – falou ofegante – não costumo trazer meus namorados aqui.

-- Namorado?! – perguntou sorrindo – acho que não tenho mais idade para ser "um namorado".

-- Você e suas besteiras sobre idade! – falou rindo – Desde quando existe limite de idade para namorar?! – lhe deu novos beijinhos e falou baixinho – Acho que até o Prof. Dumbledore tem namorada e você é um pouco mais jovem que ele, não é? – terminou fingindo-se pensativa.

Remus riu divertido imaginando a cena de Dumbledore passeando de mãos dadas com uma bruxa à luz do luar. Fez cócegas nela enquanto dizia:

-- Só um pouco mais novo!

Tonks riu alto e deu gritinhos enquanto tentava fugir das mãos dele. Remus também riu mais alto. Ela o fazia se sentir leve, jovem, feliz.

Felizmente eles já estavam mais afastados quando a porta da rua se abriu e um homem no máximo cinco anos mais velho que Lupin apareceu emoldurado pela luz do interior da casa.

-- Nimphadora?! – perguntou sério.

Tonks sorriu e Remus agradeceu a Merlin que Ted Tonks não tivesse aberto a porta enquanto ele agarrava a moça encostado na parede da casa.

-- Oi pai! – falou tranqüila e deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto dele.

-- Sua mãe já estava preocupada – olhou-a severamente, mais por hábito porque ambos sabiam que tal olhar não tinha mais o menor efeito nela.

Então se virando para Remus falou formal.

-- Boa Noite, Sr... – esticou a mão em cumprimento.

Remus adiantou-se rapidamente e apertou a mão do Sr. Tonks, mas foi Nimphadora que completou:

-- Remus Lupin, pai! Você sabe aquele que é amigo "do primo" – lançou um olhar significativo.

Ted confirmou que sabia a quem ela se referia e então convidou.

-- Não quer entrar Sr. Lupin? – Afastou-se para dar passagem e ela entrou primeiro.

-- Venha Remus, tenho certeza de que mamãe vai gostar de revê-lo.

Ele não pretendia demorar, mas achou que seria grosseiro recusar o convite. Por outro lado estava sentindo-se muito constrangido por ser chamado de "Sr. Lupin" pelo pai de Nimphadora. Novamente agradeceu por terem escapado do flagrante e entrou.

Andrômeda apareceu em seguida:

-- Há quanto tempo, Remus! Que bons ventos o trazem? – ele sentiu-se um pouco melhor com a recepção calorosa de Andie.

-- Vim apenas acompanhar Nym... Tonks – se corrigiu rápido. Ted não parecia ter percebido o deslize, mas Andrômeda sorriu.

Ela pensou em perguntar por que ele veio acompanhando a filha, mas achou melhor conversar sozinha com ela depois.

-- Mas já está ficando tarde – continuou Remus – Tenho que ir. – Despediu-se formalmente dos três e saiu.

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**(E eu não consigo mais lutar contra este sentimento,)**

**I've forgotten what I've started fighting for**

**(Eu esqueci pelo que comecei a lutar.)**

**It's time to bring this ship into the shore**

**(Está na hora de trazer este navio para a praia,)**

**And throw away the oars forever**

**(E jogar fora os remos, para sempre.)**

**'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**(Pois eu não consigo mais lutar contra este sentimento,)**

**I've forgotten what I've started fighting for**

**(Eu esqueci pelo que comecei a lutar.)**

**And if I have to crawl upon the floor**

**(E se eu tiver de rastejar no chão)**

**Come crashing through your door**

**(Chegarei derrubando sua porta.)**

**Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**(Baby, não consigo mais lutar contra este sentimento.)**

**RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Quase uma hora após a chegada da filha Andrômeda foi ao quarto dela e a encontrou pensativa.

-- Então Nimphadora, não vai me contar o que aconteceu?

A moça sorriu. Contava tudo para sua mãe, até mesmo do breve "caso" com Sírius a mãe soube.

-- Você quer saber a parte boa ou ruim?!

Andrômeda a olhou curiosa.

-- Comece pelo princípio, é sempre mais fácil! – falou entrando no quarto e sentando-se ao lado da filha.

-- Em resumo: O idiota do Steve tomou um porre e decidiu me agarrar numa ruela do Beco Diagonal.

Andrômeda arregalou os olhos surpresa. Nunca havia gostado daquele rapaz, mas não imaginava que ele seria capaz de algo assim.

-- Remus me salvou – ela sorriu sonhadora – Me levou para a casa dele, nós conversamos e nos acertamos – Seus olhos brilharam e seu sorriso se alargou.

-- Se acertaram?! – perguntou marota.

-- Estamos namorando – suspirou – Mas antes que a Sra. pergunte, não aconteceu nada. Ainda!!! – frisou bem.

Era verdade que ela tinha ficado um pouco abalada com a atitude do ex-namorado, mas se sentia tão segura com Remus que tinha certeza de que se eles tivessem feito amor teria sido maravilhoso. Por outro lado, ela teria que voltar para casa essa noite e assim como ele queria que a primeira vez deles fosse perfeita! Em uma outra oportunidade poderia passar a noite toda com ele, acordar ao lado dele. Suspirou novamente.

Andrômeda sorriu, nunca havia visto sua filha daquela forma, com aquele brilho no olhar.

-- Namorando?! Mas você não disse que essa estória de namoro era algo antiquado? – Implicou.

-- Falei?! É acho que falei mesmo, mas Remus é diferente, mãe! – Abraçou uma almofada em forma de coração e seus olhos saíram de foco, sonhadores. – Estou apaixonada por ele. E por Merlin! Não se parece com nada que eu tenha sentido antes. É uma sensação tão boa! Como se para eu ser feliz bastasse ficar ao lado dele, simples assim! – sorriu.

-- Céus Nimphadora! Você está amando – Andrômeda sorriu ainda mais e abraçou a filha com força. – Estou tão feliz por você! – Tonks sorriu – E ele?

-- Acho que também está apaixonado por mim. Pelo que pude perceber ele não aceitou isso tão facilmente quanto eu – deu de ombros.

Andie a olhou interrogativa.

-- Como assim?! – perguntou mais para confirmar, pois tinha certeza de quais eram os motivos para Remus ter demorado tanto em assumir algo com a filha.

-- Acho que a nossa diferença de idade o incomoda – A mãe sorria novamente – e acho que ele mencionou algo sobre a licantropia dele também – balançou a mão dizendo que isso era uma besteira.

-- Pelo que me lembro de quando éramos jovens, não esperaria nada menos de Remus. Eu não sabia sobre a licantropia, mas Sírius sempre deixou claro que existia algo que dificultava a vida dele.

-- Ah sim, também tem o fato de eu ser prima de Sírius.

Andrômeda riu, mas em seguida baixou a voz.

-- Você contou a ele sobre você e Sírius?

-- Não precisei, ele já sabia.

-- Sírius não se emenda nunca – falou balançando a cabeça.

-- Acho que foi melhor assim. O primo deve ter deixado claro para Remus que não havia nada entre nós, não acredito que ele tivesse ficado comigo se achasse que ainda havia alguma coisa entre eu e o melhor amigo. – terminou pensativa.

Andie concordou, ela ainda achava muito estranho esse jeito meio descompromissado dos jovens de encarar o sexo, mas se eles se entendiam, ela é que não ia tentar mudá-los. Ficou feliz que tudo tivesse entrado nos eixos.

Tonks se recostou na cabeceira e seus olhos se perderam pelo quarto, ela sorriu.

-- Logo eu fui me apaixonar pelo maroto certinho – riu – O que importa qualquer dessas coisas idade, maldição, casos anteriores? Eu o amo, o resto a gente dá um jeito.

Andrômeda abraçou a filha novamente. Ela sabia que nem tudo seria fácil para esses dois. Eles iriam enfrentar muitos preconceitos, mas ela estaria ao lado de sua filha sempre! Levantou-se.

-- Depois que passar a lua cheia temos que chamá-lo para um jantar.

-- Droga! – fez uma careta – esqueci da lua – suspirou e mudou de assunto – não vai assustá-lo com essa história de jantar em família, heim mãe?! Ele pode achar que estou, sei lá, querendo casar com ele – Fez outra careta.

-- Pode deixar Nimphadora – riu alto – Sem noivados, só um jantar informal para Remus saber que é bem vindo.

RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A música que coloquei nesse capítulo é Can't fight this feeling de um grupo chamado REO Speedwagon. Meu inglês é péssimo, mas quando vi a tradução dessa música achei que encaixava como uma luva em Remus, por isso coloquei-a nesse capítulo. Nunca escrevi uma songfic e espero que tenha ficado boa.

Demorei horrores né?! Mas aqui está mais um capítulo, acho que o outro vai demorar também, pois é NC e eu não estou muito feliz com o que escrevi terei que revisar. Não fiquem tristes, deixem um review que quando eu atualizar aviso.

Um beijão Diana Black


	7. A primeira de muitas noites

A primeira de muitas noites

Na manhã seguinte ao encontro com Remus, Tonks recebeu um bilhete de Steve pedindo desculpas e querendo que ela o encontrasse na lanchonete do Ministério na hora do almoço.

Ela ainda estava com muita raiva do ex-namorado, mas achou melhor conversar logo com ele sóbrio e em um lugar seguro para encerrar de vez aquele assunto.

Quando chegou Steve já estava esperando e ela gostou de ver que ele parecia um pouco nervoso "_vantagens de ser uma descendente dos Black_" – pensou.

-- Pronto Steve, o que você ainda tem para falar comigo? – disse seca.

Sentou-se em frente a ele e colocou as mãos sobre a mesa segurando sua varinha.

-- Desculpe Tonks! – falou rápido e desviou os olhos dela desconfortável – Não sei por que fiz aquilo!

Então notou os resquícios das marcas de seus dedos nos pulsos dela, alarmou-se.

-- Por Merlin! Fui eu que fiz isso? – instintivamente aproximou-se para tocá-la, mas ela foi mais rápida em retirar as mãos.

-- Não me toque! – falou mais alto do que pretendia chamando atenção de algumas pessoas em volta. Então se controlou e disse friamente – Não se preocupe, já foi muito bem cuidado.

Ele a olhou franzindo a testa, mas respirou fundo e tentou passar calma.

-- Tonks eu gosto de você! – ela deu um bufo e ele continuou depressa – Eu não queria que ...

-- Eu guardasse mágoa? – interrompeu sarcástica – Pode deixar, Steve, graças a Remus nada mais grave aconteceu e eu não pretendo guardar nenhum sentimento em relação a você. Nem mesmo mágoa. – os olhos dela faiscaram.

Ela se deu conta de que as palavras dele estavam aumentando a raiva que sentia. Como ele podia ter a audácia de dizer que gostava dela, isso era demais!!!

-- Não fale assim, Tonks! – assustou-se com a reação dela – eu não ia fazer nada...

-- ... Que eu não quisesse?! Ou que me machucasse?! – novamente sarcástica – Ora vamos Steve, seja sincero! – Estava perdendo a pouca paciência que ainda lhe restava.

-- Desculpe, desculpe – falou rápido – Você está certa, eu agi como um idiota! Bebi demais e perdi o controle, mas não quero que você me odeie por isto. Por favor – suplicou.

Tonks estava com muita raiva dele, mas sempre havia sido coração mole e achou ter visto sinceridade na súplica do ex-namorado. Suspirou pesadamente, fechou os olhos tentando ser um pouco racional. Ele havia errado feio, mas eram colegas de profissão e teriam que trabalhar juntos. Não seria inteligente entrar em uma missão sem ter confiança de que o outro estaria na cobertura.

-- Ok, Steve! Eu não o odeio, estou com muita raiva de você – olhou-o nos olhos, ele desviou – mas vai passar...

Ela já havia recolocado as mãos sobre a mesa e pela segunda vez ele tentou segurá-las, novamente ela as puxou para longe dele.

-- Você sabe que as coisas nunca mais serão como antes! – falou pesarosa – Eu perdi a confiança em você.

-- Isso significa que... não temos mais nenhuma chance... – ele parecia arrasado.

-- De ficarmos juntos?! – disse impressionada. "_É inacreditável!_" pensou – Depois de tudo que você me disse no sábado e do que fez ontem? – "_ele só poderia estar maluco!_"

-- Eu sou louco por você Tonks! – ele a olhou, ela sabia que ele estava sendo sincero – Fico um pouco inseguro quando você esconde coisas de mim. Sei que passei dos limites ontem, mas jamais faria algo que te machucasse.

Ela respirou fundo e tentou trazer a conversa para um nível mais racional.

-- Sinto muito Steve! Não há a mais remota possibilidade de reconciliação. – ele baixou a cabeça parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar. – Você sabe que foi um erro termos voltado – Continuou balançando a cabeça tristemente.

Ela acreditava que Steve gostava dela e por isso sentia-se culpada por ter aceitado ficar com ele quando já sabia que estava apaixonada por Remus. O auror pareceu captar a nota de pesar na voz dela e algumas peças daquele quebra-cabeça pareceram se encaixar. Ele levantou a cabeça olhando-a irado.

-- É ele não é, Nimphadora?! – concluiu irritado – É claro que é ele! Sempre foi! – tinha os olhos vidrados de ciúmes.

Ela sobressaltou-se com a raiva contida na voz dele, nem retrucou por ele tê-la chamado pelo primeiro nome.

-- Do que você está falando?! – sua surpresa era real.

-- Não se faça de ingênua, Tonks! – sorriu um tanto sarcástico – Eu vi muito bem ontem como vocês estavam confortáveis juntos – ele elevou muito o tom de voz, estava quase aos gritos.

As pessoas em torno pararam as conversas e passaram a prestar atenção na discussão dos dois jovens.

-- Desde quando estão se encontrando? Você só me traiu com ele? – Steve estava descontrolado, nem deixava Tonks responder suas acusações – Posso até apostar que foi por causa dele que você terminou comigo no verão. Vamos! Negue se puder – Agora ele estava aos gritos.

Tonks normalmente era explosiva. Há alguns meses ela teria gritado que agora estava com Remus sim, mas que quando terminou com Steve ainda deu "uns pegas" em Sírius Black. Porém a sensatez do atual namorado já estava influenciando Nimphadora e ela lembrou-se das palavras do próprio alguns meses antes "_você sabe tão bem quanto eu que seus colegas podem fazer associações de idéias perigosas_". Ela não se importava muito com o que fosse acontecer a ela, mas não queria expor Remus ou colocar em risco a liberdade de Sírius. Então se controlou para não falar nada que os comprometesse.

-- Você é um canalha, Steve! – levantou-se olhando para ele furiosa – Primeiro me diz um monte de desaforos, depois tenta me agarrar no Beco Diagonal, aí me chama dizendo que quer pedir desculpas para armar um escândalo desses! – Ela também estava aos gritos – Parabéns! Eu quase acreditei que você estava arrependido – Os olhos dela eram negros e profundos – Mas você só queria armar uma ceninha para tentar ter uma justificativa machista para o seu ato covarde!

Agora, todas as pessoas no salão prestavam atenção à discussão dos dois aurores.

-- Não fale assim comigo, Nimphadora! – Levantou-se e segurou o braço dela.

-- Solte o meu braço! – falou entredentes com o olhar faiscando. Só um completo idiota não temeria aquele olhar. – Ou vai tentar me agarrar dentro do ministério também! – continuou séria – Não achei que além de covarde você também fosse burro – falou sarcástica.

Ele soltou olhando para os lados e percebendo como haviam chamado atenção.

-- Isso não fica assim, Tonks! – falou bem mais baixo, mas ainda irritado – Eu vou...

-- Vai o que, Steve?! – o interrompeu propositalmente aos gritos.

Sua vontade real era de azará-lo, mas dessa forma perderia a razão e ela não deixaria que ele saísse como a vítima daqueles acontecimentos.

-- Deixe de ser moleque! – ela não perderia a oportunidade de pisar mais um pouquinho nele – Pare com essas ameaças vazias e aja como um homem – olhou-o de cima a baixo e falou sarcástica como só uma Black era capaz – Vamos, me desafie para um duelo.

O auror foi desarmado e ficou olhando-a paralisado com o queixo caído.

-- Acho que deixamos tudo bem claro! – Os olhos negros dela se prenderam por segundos aos azuis dele, então ela girou nos calcanhares e o deixou.

Cerca de duas horas depois da discussão, Kingsley Shacklebolt que era o responsável pelo setor de aurores estagiários, veio procurar Tonks. Naquele intervalo corriam pelo ministério as teorias mais mirabolantes. Desde que Tonks havia sido pega na cama com outro e que agora haveria um duelo entre o amante e o namorado traído até que a pobre moça havia sido violentada na praça do Beco Diagonal.

Obviamente Kingsley não acreditava em nada do que estava sendo dito, mas era fato que algo sério havia acontecido entre os dois aurores. Ele não podia correr o risco de tê-los tentando se matar durante uma missão.

Tonks terminou contando ao superior o acontecido tomando o cuidado de não mencionar quem era Remus. Não havia dúvidas de que Steve havia ultrapassado todos os limites do razoável. O auror recebeu uma advertência e iria ficar em observação disciplinar. Tonks foi transferida para um outro setor do Dep. de aurores para não ter que trabalhar diretamente com ele.

RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT

A moça optou por não contar nada a Remus por enquanto. A noite de lua cheia foi a de sexta, Tonks enviou-lhe uma coruja no sábado à noite, porém só recebeu resposta no domingo. Nesse ponto ela já estava quase esquecendo os protocolos e aparatando na casa dele imaginando se ele estaria bem.

Na segunda-feira pela manhã ela viajou com um grupo de aurores para uma investigação de campo. Retornou apenas na quinta e exausta, porém a primeira coisa que fez foi chamar o namorado por flu. Ela quase não agüentava de tantas saudades. Ele estava com uma aparência boa. Combinaram um encontro para o dia seguinte.

Tonks definitivamente havia se tornado outra mulher após se apaixonar por Remus. Primeiro demorou quase uma hora para escolher a roupa, um jeans preto com uma camisa de mangas longas, azul petróleo de um tecido etéreo. Mais uma hora para decidir os cabelos e os olhos. Andrômeda estava achando quase impossível não rir da ansiedade de Nimphadora com esse encontro. Terminou optando por cabelos castanhos claros, quase loiros e olhos negros, os seus olhos. Por fim ela chegou à casa de Remus alguns minutos antes das oito horas, o que era definitivamente espantoso já que a moça nunca conseguia ser pontual!

Quando Remus abriu a porta prendeu a respiração e seu coração perdeu um compasso.

-- Você está linda, Nym! – Falou assim que se recuperou, fazendo-a entrar.

-- Como você é galante!

Ele a beijou com paixão.

-- Estava morrendo de saudades – beijou-o brevemente, mantinha os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

-- Eu também – encostou a testa na dela ainda segurando sua cintura.

Naqueles dias que passou longe dela, Remus só pensava porque havia resistido tanto a aceitar a paixão que tinha por Nimphadora. Ele não se lembrava de ter sido tão feliz, talvez na época da escola, mas mesmo assim era algo diferente.

-- Vamos jantar? – sorriu afastando apenas a testa da dela.

Só então Tonks percebeu o cheiro maravilhoso que vinha do outro cômodo.

-- Você cozinha?! – falou encantada com a notícia.

-- Claro! – Finalmente a soltou. Puxou a varinha e passou a pôr a mesa da sala e trazer a comida.

-- Eu sou uma mulher de muita sorte! – riu – Meu namorado e um homem charmoso, inteligente, corajoso e ainda sabe cozinhar – falava enquanto enumerava as qualidades dele nos dedos.

Eles se sentaram à mesa.

-- Acho que vou ter que trancar você aqui – disse pensativa enquanto ele a olhava curioso – Imagina se as outras descobrem esse homem incrível que você é? Nunca mais vou ter sossego!

-- Nym!! – falou sorrindo.

Tonks gargalhou, seus olhos sorriam em uma alegria inocente. Ele sorriu também ao vê-la tão feliz. Sentia o coração mais leve ao saber que ele era motivo para seus sorrisos e não mais para suas lágrimas.

-- Mamãe quer fazer um jantar para você lá em casa – disse displicente enquanto comia.

-- Para mim?! – perguntou inseguro. Respirou fundo tentando acalmar os nervos – O que eles acharam... hum... sobre nós?

-- Ser amigo de Sírius já lhe dá muitos pontos com Dona Andrômeda – Sorriu.

Remus a olhou franzindo a sobrancelha.

-- Sírius sempre disse que você era o mais "certinho" dos marotos. E mamãe simpatiza com você. Também não foi uma completa surpresa para ela.

-- Como assim? – perguntou com um meio sorriso.

Na verdade Remus havia percebido que Andrômeda o olhava com um sorriso contido naquela noite em que acompanhou Tonks de volta a sua casa. Ela contou resumidamente sobre as duas conversas que teve com a mãe sobre o namorado. Ele ficou um pouco mais tranqüilo em saber que tinham o apoio da "sogra".

-- E seu pai?! – Pela recepção do Sr. Tonks, ele imaginou que a reação dele a novidade não seria tão positiva.

-- Bom... para papai a situação é um pouco complicada – falou desconfortável.

Se não estivesse tão ansioso para saber a opinião do sogro, teria achado engraçado ver Nimphadora em uma saia justa.

-- Ele ainda acha que sou uma menininha – fez uma careta – mas não se preocupe ele às vezes ladra, mas nunca faria nada que irritasse mamãe – Riu.

Remus não se tranqüilizou completamente, mas o comentário da namorada o deixou curioso.

-- Por quê?

Ela corou.

-- Vamos Nym, me conte! – falou sorrindo.

-- Quando eu estava no sétimo ano namorei Carlinhos – Ele concordou, sabia disto. – Ele foi jantar conosco na véspera de Natal e passou a noite lá em casa – Ela estava se esforçando para não rir – No meio da noite deu um pulinho no meu quarto.

Remus arregalou os olhos e ela riu dele.

-- Nós não íamos fazer nada demais. Era só pelo gosto de aventura tipo "dar um amasso na namorada com os pais dela no quarto ao lado".

Ele não pode deixar de pensar que essa seria o tipo de aventura que Sírius e James achariam divertida.

-- O problema foi que meu pai havia ficado vigiando meu quarto – Remus balançou a cabeça sorrindo – Você não imagina a confusão que foi! Ele correndo atrás de Carlinhos, aos gritos tentando lançar feitiços nele e eu correndo atrás dele também aos gritos até que minha mãe apareceu.

-- O que ela fez? – curioso.

-- Primeiro petrificou meu pai e só o libertou depois que ele prometeu que teríamos uma conversa civilizada. – Os dois estavam rindo. – Durante as duas horas seguintes ela ainda o ameaçou algumas vezes, mas no final ficou tudo bem. Carlinhos saiu de lá inteiro, nós não fomos obrigados a noivar – Remus riu novamente – e mamãe proibiu que ele escrevesse a Prof. McGonagal.

-- E porque ele escreveria a Minerva?

-- Exigindo que ela ficasse de olho em nós. Ameaçou processar Hogwarts, Dumbledore e McGonagal se algo acontecesse a mim – Lançou um olhar significativo e riu – Tadinho do papai nunca soube que o inocente na estória era ele.

Remus riu também, mas não pode deixar de pensar que não deveria ser nada fácil ser pai de uma adolescente. Perguntou-se se também não tentaria enfeitiçar um rapaz se o encontrasse no quarto de sua filha no meio da noite.

-- É claro que todo esse episódio serviu para eu saber que deveria manter meu pai sempre na ignorância em relação aos meus namoros, flertes, casos, encontros ou qualquer nome que se queira dar. Minha mãe concordou que ele só precisava saber o mínimo.

-- Às vezes a ignorância é uma benção! – disse sorrindo.

Como já haviam acabado de jantar, Remus balançou a varinha e tudo foi para a cozinha. Os dois se sentaram no sofá.

-- Pelo que percebi sua mãe é mais compreensiva.

-- Ah sim! Mamãe é minha melhor amiga, sabe tudo de mim!

-- Tudo?! – perguntou um pouco desconfortável.

Remus tinha segundas intenções com Nimphadora e não sabia como iria encarar Andrômeda sabendo que ela sabia o que havia acontecido.

Tonks sorriu sedutora, ela também tinha segundas intenções com Remus, se aproximou lentamente e então falou baixo sem desgrudar dos olhos dele.

-- Tudinho!

Remus percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração. Não conseguia desviar dos olhos dela. Sentiu um arrepio de excitação passar por seu corpo quando ela roçou seus lábios nos dele. Apenas um pensamento lhe ocorreu: ele queria aquela mulher!

Ele a abraçou forte trazendo-a bem próximo e aprofundou o beijo. As línguas se esbarravam, se embolavam, mãos passeavam sem controle pelos corpos. A respiração de ambos estava acelerada. Os lábios perderam o contato e os beijos passaram para orelhas e pescoços.

Ele recostou-se no sofá ela passou uma perna sobre ele, sentando-se em seu colo. Com mãos ágeis ela o livrou da camisa e acariciou o tórax com pelos mais escuros do que ela esperava.

Remus não demonstrava nenhuma pressa no que fazia. Lentamente desabotoou a blusa dela e desceu beijando o pescoço, o colo a parte exposta dos seios ainda protegidos pelo sutiã. Tonks estava adorando cada carinho cuidadoso dele que a tratava como se ela fosse feita da mais fina porcelana. Nunca nenhum homem a havia tratado assim.

Os suspiros e gemidos de excitação daquela mulher que povoava seus sonhos e suas fantasias há tantos meses estavam deixando Remus louco. Por um segundo o racional Remus Lupin ainda pensou se não estariam indo muito rápido. Lembrou-se do encontro anterior, ele tinha certeza de que se não tivesse interrompido os beijos teriam terminado em seu quarto.

Como que pressentindo as dúvidas, Tonks segurou o rosto dele fazendo-o olha-la. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de luxúria, desejo.

-- Eu quero você, Remus! – falou num sussurro.

Por Merlin! Ele não queria esperar nem mais um segundo para tê-la.

--Nym! – sorriu – vamos para o meu quarto? – convidou galante.

Ele segurou a mão dela e a trouxe até o quarto, como se a estivesse levando para um passeio no parque, mas o olhar que lançou a ela não tinha nada de inocente. Era de puro desejo!

Esse Remus seguro do que queria, era muito diferente daquele que Tonks conhecia, mas não menos encantador e apaixonante.

Ele voltou a beijá-la, assim que entraram no quarto. Sentiu que ela abria e retirava sua calça, fez o mesmo com ela aproveitando para acariciar aquele corpo que era mais perfeito do que em seus sonhos mais delirantes.

Beijos, carícias sem controle, corpos colados e suados, desejo à flor da pele. Ela lentamente roçou seu corpo contra a ereção dele recebendo um gemido de agrado.

-- Você está me enlouquecendo, Nym! – sussurrou de olhos fechados.

-- É o objetivo!

Ele abriu os olhos a tempo de ver o sorriso sapeca dela. Capturou os lábios em um beijo urgente. Retirou a blusa e o sutiã dela tornando-se mais ousado em suas carícias.

Ela desceu as mãos que passeavam displicente pelo corpo do homem que povoava seus pensamentos há meses. Aquele momento era como um sonho que se tornava realidade. Livrou-o da última peça de roupa enquanto ele brincava com os seios dela lábios e mãos se revezando neles.

Tonks acariciou a ereção e riu ao vê-lo perder a noção do que fazia.

Remus subiu as nuvens com o toque das mãos dela, ele achou que não poderia existir nada tão bom, mas em seguida o toque mudou e ele soube que estava errado. Abriu os olhos e viu que Tonks estava ajoelhada a sua frente e colocava a ereção na boca.

--Nym! Isso é ... – suspirou "_Céus isso é maravilhoso!_". Perdeu a capacidade de falar.

Tonks achou que se demorasse mais um pouco ele iria atingir o clímax e ela não queria que as coisas acabassem tão rápidas, então parou. Levantou-se e o viu abrir os olhos.

-- Acho que posso dizer que você gostou! – sorriu travessa.

Lentamente livrou-se de sua última peça. Ele parecia que havia sido atingido por um feitiço paralisante.

Ela terminou de retirar a calcinha e jogou-a para ele, que a pegou com segurança sorrindo sedutor para ela.

Ele abraçou-a dando-lhe um beijo exigente. Sentir o gosto dele na boca dela o excitou mais. Sem pararem de acariciar seus corpos e sem desgrudar seus lábios ele a deitou na cama.

Voltando sua atenção para os seios dela, a penetrou lentamente. Nimphadora arqueou as costas e soltou um gemido ao se sentir preenchida por ele. Ela cruzou as pernas em torno da cintura dele aprofundando ainda mais a penetração.

Eles tentavam manter os olhos abertos, mas em alguns momentos isso se tornava impossível. O quarto era preenchido por gemidos, palavras desconexas e sussurros. Os cheiros de luxuria e paixão se misturavam. Os movimentos se tornavam cada vez mais rápidos, profundos e irregulares.

Remus percebeu que logo atingiria seu clímax e então a ouviu gritar seu nome. O orgasmo dela desencadeou o dele.

Ela o abraçou com força grudando seus corpos. As pernas dela afrouxaram e se entrelaçaram nas dele quando ele rolou para o lado sem soltá-la do abraço.

Afastaram-se apenas o suficiente para se olharem. Ela tinha um sorriso tão lindo, os olhos estavam úmidos, mas com certeza era de alegria ou emoção, pois estes também sorriam. Ela transpirava amor.

-- Amo você, Remus! – Beijou os lábios dele calmamente.

Ela nunca havia dito isto a ninguém, mas não tinha nenhuma dúvida que era exatamente isso que sentia por aquele homem.

-- Eu também, Nym! – sorriu – Também te amo!

Alcançou sua varinha e com um movimento o edredom cobriu ambos.

Tonks bateu na testa e sentou-se olhando em volta.

-- O que foi? Algo errado? – perguntou preocupado com a reação dela.

-- Nada sério! Só preciso da minha varinha e da minha bolsa.

-- "_Accio_" varinha e bolsa Tonks!

Ambas vieram voando da sala. A auror pôs sua varinha ao lado e pegou um frasco pequeno em sua bolsa, bebendo todo o conteúdo.

-- Poção anticoncepcional! – explicou vendo o olhar interrogativo dele.

Remus pensou em como fora irresponsável em não perguntar sobre isso a ela. Respirou um pouco aliviado por ela não ser nenhuma "cabeça de vento".

-- Teoricamente é para tomar antes – aconchegou-se novamente a ele – mas se tomada logo depois dá no mesmo e estaremos protegidos por vinte e quatro horas. – piscou para ele.

Ele a abraçou sorrindo, aproveitando simplesmente o fato de estarem juntos.

-- Falei para mamãe que preferia a mensal, mas ela acha mais seguro preparar esta. – deu de ombros.

-- Porque seguro?

-- A outra e bem mais difícil de preparar e como não ensinam isso na escola, minha mãe teve que aprender sozinha depois que eu nasci. Não queria correr o risco de acontecer de novo e também não queria que acontecesse comigo o que aconteceu com ela.

-- O que aconteceu... – perguntou automaticamente, parando quando imaginou o que deveria ser – Desculpe! Não é da minha conta – desconversou.

Tonks riu, seu Remus tímido estava de volta. Aquele homem incrivelmente sedutor que havia estado naquela cama há poucos minutos ficava muito bem escondido. Ela preferia que fosse assim, não queria ter que se preocupar com concorrência.

-- Isso não é segredo, achei que você saberia. Minha mãe engravidou pouco antes de fugir de casa. Ela me contou que iria esperar até o casamento da irmã. Então aconteceu a estória do noivado com Snape e ela descobriu que estava grávida. Bom, se os Black descobrissem quem era o pai a obrigariam a tirar o bebê – fez uma careta – por isso ela fugiu.

-- Sabia que ela havia fugido para se casar, mas não sabia que o motivo era tão... bom – sorriu maroto.

Ela sorriu também, talvez o Moony não ficasse tão bem escondido assim, bastava deixar Remus a vontade que ele se mostrava.

Então ele ficou sério de repente.

-- Quando você fala em "tirar o bebê" quer dizer que a obrigariam a fazer um aborto?

-- Isso mesmo. – concordou com a cabeça – Você sabe que meu pai era nascido trouxa e Lufa-lufa, nada mais vergonhoso para uma Black. Principalmente estando noiva de um Sonserino. Só há pouco tempo soube do tal noivado com Snape, mas imagino que ele seja puro-sangue.

-- Mas o noivado sempre foi de aparências. – falou rindo – Eu, Sírius e James demos cobertura a Andrômeda quando ela foi conversar com Snape.

-- Mas para a família ela havia aceitado o noivado. Imagine só quando descobriram que ela estava grávida e que não era do noivo e sim de um bruxo nascido trouxa. – Balançou a cabeça fazendo uma cara engraçada.

-- Deve ter sido uma barra!

Tonks sorriu concordando.

-- Então desde que eu comecei a minha vida sexual ela faz a poção para mim também. Não sou ruim em poções – deu de ombros – Desde que Snape é o professor que na turma de NIEM só entra quem consegue Ótimo no NOM e para ser Auror eu precisava de poções, mas não gosto muito.

-- Você e sua mãe são mesmo muito amigas, acho isso super legal.

-- Somos sim! Acho que ela nunca foi próxima da mãe e das irmãs dela e acho que quis que na nossa família fosse diferente. Sempre se interessou por tudo que dizia respeito a mim e mesmo quando não concordava com alguma coisa ela respeitava a minha decisão.

-- Mas vocês discordam muito?

-- Não muito. Por exemplo, ela não gostou quando eu decidi ser auror, mas nós conversamos e ela percebeu que era isso mesmo que eu queria, então respeitou. Não me arrependo da escolha que fiz.

-- Também se você se arrependesse aposto que não ia dizer – falou só de implicância.

-- Engano seu senhor sabe tudo – Remus fez uma cara de "ta bom, até parece" – É verdade, quer saber – ele concordou sorrindo – Ela nunca gostou do Steve e quando eu voltei com ele, ela me disse que eu estava fazendo besteira. Eu assumi que foi burrada, não assumi?

-- Não quero nem lembrar daquele cara – ficou sério.

Ela acariciou o rosto dele e o beijou lentamente. Ele acariciou o corpo dela fazendo com que gemesse baixinho.

-- Essa poção é mesmo eficaz – perguntou com uma voz baixa e sedutora.

-- Eu sou filha única, não sou? – lançou um olhar maroto.

As mãos acariciavam livremente os corpos, ela ficou feliz em perceber como o deixava excitado. Ela o fez rolar de costas ficando sentada sobre a virilha dele.

A mudança brusca de posição o surpreendeu, mas o contado íntimo fez Tonks fechar os olhos e soltar um gemido mais audível.

A visão do corpo nu dela sobre ele era algo maravilhoso. Ele acariciou as coxas e foi subindo lentamente pela pele branca e cremosa de sua amante observando extasiado a entrega dela as sensações que ele provocava.

Ela aproximou-se dele, acariciando o tórax com seus seios. Sorriu sedutora falando próximo a orelha.

-- Você se importa...? – mordiscou-a.

Uma mão acariciou o pescoço e entrou pelos cabelos dele.

-- ... que eu fique por cima?

-- Não mesmo! – Acariciou os seios sorrindo.

Aquele Remus sem-vergonha estava de volta. Tonks o beijou faminta e ele retribuiu com o mesmo desejo.

Ela movimentou o quadril e escorregou para trás fazendo com que ele deslizasse profundamente nela. Ambos gemeram sem interromper o beijo.

"_Céus! Essa mulher não existe_" – foi tudo que o cérebro dele ainda conseguiu raciocinar.

Ela interrompeu o beijo e elevou o tronco, sem parar de se movimentar sobre ele. Remus não tirou os olhos do corpo daquela mulher que o enlouquecia. Uma mão brincava com os seios dela, a outra tocou o ponto mágico de prazer.

Ela gemeu alto, ele sorriu. Os movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos e profundos, a respiração mais superficial.

-- Hum... Isso... É... Bom – olhou-o com paixão – Muito bom! – mais um suspiro.

Ele a segurava pela cintura e também movimentava-se de encontro a ela. Sorriu ao vê-la tão entregue.

-- O que é bom? – a voz era ofegante.

Um sorriso luminoso surgiu nos lábios dela que jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto respondia.

-- Você... – gemidos – ... Em mim!

Remus não acreditava que algo ainda pudesse excitá-lo tanto, mas aquelas palavras ditas naquele momento e de forma tão erótica o levaram ao auge do prazer. Ele sentiu que ela aumentava os movimentos e então estremeceu.

-- Remus... Eu... – a voz dela se perdeu em um redemoinho de emoções. Paixão, luxúria, amor, desejo! Remus era tudo, ele a completava.

E ele também alcançou seu clímax. A mente dele nublou, mas sentiu que ela soltava seu peso sobre ele e a abraçou forte.

Ficaram assim por um tempo indeterminado apenas percebendo a respiração e o coração retornarem ao ritmo normal.

Ela rolou para o lado, permanecendo nos braços dele. Ele acariciou o rosto dela sorrindo.

-- Nym, você é incrível! Maravilhosa!

-- Nós somos! – O sorriso dela era quase inocente.

Tonks não era nenhuma menina inexperiente, já havia transado com outros caras, mas hoje ela soube o verdadeiro significado de fazer amor. E ela não tinha dúvidas: não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz

Ele a puxou para mais perto e ela descansou a cabeça no peito dele. Não queria nunca mais ter que soltá-la, queria ficar assim para sempre sem ter que pensar em mais nada além de sua Nym.

-- Você vai poder ficar aqui essa noite? – perguntou tentando disfarçar a ansiedade. Não queria que ela fosse embora, não hoje!

-- Não tenho nenhuma intenção de sair do seu lado tão cedo – sorriu.

Ele alegrou-se, mas o Remus racional estava de volta e ele não se conteve em perguntar:

-- Mas e seus pais?

-- Não se preocupe, avisei mamãe que não ia voltar hoje – piscou para ele.

Ele corou e tentando afastar o pensamento de como conseguiria encarar Andrômeda nos próximos dias, decidiu perguntar algo que o deixava curioso.

-- Você também contou a ela sobre Sírius?

Tonks riu e concordou com um aceno. Remus nem quis pensar em como o amigo ficaria quando soubesse que Andie sabia do acontecido entre ele e a "priminha".

-- Mamãe nunca foi boba, Remus. Ela me conhece, sabia que eu já tinha idéias nada inocentes em relação a Sírius quando fui para Athenas. – bocejou e deu de ombros.

Ela não parecia ter percebido o rumo perigoso que aquela conversa havia tomado.

Ele estava quase chocado, mas ela falava com tanta tranqüilidade que se sentiu um tanto infantil ou antiquado por ter essa reação.

-- Bom e ela conhecia a fama dele também – falou disfarçando um pouco o constrangimento.

-- Mas temos que ser justos, ele resistiu bravamente – falou casual – Foram precisos oito dias e uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos para quebrar a resistência dele – disse pensativa – Acho que foi o cara mais difícil...

Parou arregalando os olhos e tapando a boca com as mãos.

-- Ah meu Merlin! O que você deve estar pensando de mim!

Remus teve que rir. Agora parecia que ela tinha dezesseis anos. Ele a abraçou sorrindo. Ela era tão espontânea e sincera que chegava a ser inocente.

-- Estou pensando que você é uma mulher maravilhosa e que vocês dois são adultos e estavam solteiros – ela pareceu que ia interrompê-lo, mas ele continuou falando e sorrindo – É claro que eu tenho um pouco de ciúmes, mas também eu não tinha nada que ser curioso.

-- Eu e minha boca grande! – falou recriminando-se – Certo, eu confesso, as coisas não saíram do controle simplesmente. Eu tinha "más" intenções em relação a Sírius desde que cheguei lá. – Então mudando o tom para um mais ameno – E você não precisa ter ciúmes, meu amor – os olhos dela brilhavam. – Eu nunca senti por ninguém o que sinto por você, Remus.

Ele parou de sorrir ao notar a seriedade do que ela estava dizendo, o coração dele acelerou.

-- Não quero que você pense que eu sou leviana. Eu já "fiquei" com vários caras, mas não fui pra cama com tantos. E todo esse tempo eu estava procurando... – ela suspirou e sorriu – ... por você!

Ele não conseguia desviar os olhos, encostou a testa na dela.

-- Eu também sempre estive esperando por você.

Ela sorriu e aconchegou-se a ele. Pouco depois Nimphadora adormeceu. Remus ainda permaneceu acordado observando o sono tranqüilo de sua Nym e pensando que nunca havia sido tão feliz. Ele não tinha dúvidas era com ela que ele havia sonhado por toda a sua vida.

RL/NT&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT

Eu tentei escrever algo bem romântico, mas não podia esquecer que estava falando sobre um relacionamento entre dois adultos. Espero que tenha ficado bom. Não consigo escrever um relacionamento apenas falando sobre sentimentos e sensações, preciso falar um pouco da ação. Quem não gosta de NC-17 me desculpe, essa não é uma Fic erótica, mas ainda terá outras cenas de sexo. Beleza?!

Não fiquem com raiva do Steve, o cara é um mané, mas gosta da Tonks e não se conforma de ter sido jogado para escanteio.

Eu achei que devia falar novamente do "caso" da Tonks com o Sírius, pois no outro capítulo o Remus apenas comenta que sabe e ela confirma. Acho importante deixar claro (para todos – leitores e personagens) que foi algo que aconteceu porque ambos estavam sozinhos e havia uma química entre eles, mas que nunca houve amor.

Vocês devem ter reparado que o Remus nesse capítulo está "bem saidinho". Não acredito que um amigo de Sírius Black e James Potter pudesse ser muito inocente e tímido. Acho que Remus é apenas discreto, porque não quer chamar atenção, mas nunca bobo ou inocente. Vocês devem ter reparado que o Remus nesse capítulo está "bem saidinho". Não acredito que um amigo de Sírius Black e James Potter pudesse ser muito inocente e tímido. Acho que Remus é apenas discreto, porque não quer chamar atenção, mas nunca bobo ou inocente.

Agora vamos aos agradecimentos:

Sophia Dilua – Aqui está o capítulo muito NC, e com certeza esses dois merecem mesmo. Espero que goste.

Para todos aqueles que leram, mas não comentaram obrigado também (quem comenta recebe e-mail avisando de atualização, então...) – Diana Chantagista!!!

Um beijão para todos

Diana Black


	8. Vivendo um conto de fadas

Vivendo um conto de fadas

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, Tonks percebeu que estava sozinha. Espreguiçou-se e sorriu relembrando a maravilhosa noite anterior. Pensou se Remus teria precisado sair, na verdade eles não haviam combinado nada sobre o que fariam hoje.

Ia levantar-se quando viu a porta do quarto abrir e o homem de seus sonhos entrar trazendo uma bandeja com café-da-manhã. "_Ele é um cavalheiro! Não há como negar!_" – pensou.

-- Bom dia Bela Adormecida! – falou sorridente.

Ele vestia um robe vermelho e dourado que deveria ser de seu tempo de Hogwarts.

-- Bom dia meu Príncipe Encantado – Sentou-se também sorridente.

-- Hum, você quer algo para vestir? – ele tinha quase certeza de que não conseguiria tomar seu café com ela nua ao seu lado.

Tonks percebeu o que fazia a ele. Olhou rapidamente pelo quarto. Com um aceno de sua varinha a camisa que Remus havia usando na véspera e que agora estava metodicamente dobrada no encosto de uma cadeira veio voando para suas mãos. Ela a vestiu dobrando parcialmente as mangas e abotoando alguns botões.

Remus sentou-se na cama com a bandeja flutuando ao seu lado. Olhou-a curioso.

-- Vi em vários filmes trouxas – sorriu – sempre achei a idéia sexy.

Ele não podia negar que ela ficava irresistivelmente sexy usando apenas a sua camisa depois de fazerem amor. Tinha dúvidas se conseguiria tomar seu café com ela vestida assim também.

-- Precisamos conversar Remus – Falou casual, porém a voz deixava claro que o assunto era importante.

Ele sentiu um aperto no peito. "_Será que ela está arrependida?_" – foi a primeira coisa que pensou. Em seguida afastou a idéia, a conversa da noite anterior não havia deixado dúvidas que ela estava apaixonada. "_Provavelmente ela apenas não quer ser vista em minha companhia. E não posso culpá-la por isso_".

Ele suspirou era claro que não iria expô-la. Ele a amava e queria o melhor para ela, se ela queria manter o romance em segredo então era isso que fariam.

Ela não percebeu a mudança dele e continuou tranqüila:

-- Precisamos ter uma estória convincente e que não permita nenhuma relação com Sírius.

-- Uma estória convincente?! – perguntou surpreso, antes que pudesse se controlar.

Só então Tonks percebeu o quanto ele estava ansioso. Ele relaxou visivelmente, alcançou a xícara de chá e tomou um longo gole.

-- Você achou que eu estava... – teve que rir da insegurança dele, mas em seguida acariciou o rosto e baixou a voz – Eu te amo, Remus – beijou levemente seus lábios – Não vou ficar longe de você e muito menos escondê-lo. – disse sem desviar os olhos.

Ele sorriu, tinha que parar de achar que ela ia desistir dele a todo instante. Tonks percebeu que ele havia relaxado e continuou.

-- Por isso mesmo temos que ter uma boa estória para contar de como nos conhecemos. Steve é vingativo e você mesmo falou que as pessoas poderiam fazer associações perigosas.

-- Aconteceu mais alguma coisa, Nym? – não achou que havia sido por acaso que ela comentara sobre o ex-namorado.

Ela não se abalou. Continuou comendo e tomando seu chocolate quente.

-- Tivemos outra discussão no dia seguinte – deu de ombros, mas Remus arregalou os olhos surpreso. – Não se preocupe, foi na lanchonete do Ministério e ele estava sóbrio o suficiente para não encostar um dedo em mim.

-- Me conte tudo! – Sim, ele estava preocupado. Não sabia do que aquele cara seria capaz.

-- Resumo da Ópera: Ele me chamou para pedir desculpas, depois veio com aquele papo de "nova chance" e quando eu disse que isso era impossível ele decidiu botar as manguinhas de fora e concluir que tudo era culpa sua. Disse que havia percebido como nós estávamos confortáveis juntos.

Remus suspirou, ele nem pensou em disfarçar quando partiu para cima do auror. Referiu-se a ela como uma conhecida assim como ela e aparatou levando-a pela cintura.

-- Então...? – perguntou tenso.

-- A minha vontade foi de dizer que estava com você e que ele não tinha nada com isso, mas consegui me controlar. – então ficando um pouco pensativa – Talvez se eu tivesse dito que tinha ido para cama com Sírius Black ele tivesse enfartado, devia ter pensado nisso na hora – deu de ombros e mordeu uma torrada.

-- Nym! Você não diria isso, assim... desse jeito – "_Ela só pode estar brincando!_" – pensou.

Ela sorriu balançando os cabelos que já estavam cor-de-rosa.

-- Não! Mas a discussão foi a níveis mais agressivos – falou ficando séria – Eu não quis denunciá-lo, mas depois do escândalo, Kingsley Shacklebolt me procurou e eu tive que contar o que havia acontecido.

-- Porque você não quis denunciá-lo?

-- Acho que não queria ficar remoendo essa estória. – respondeu após um momento

Como já haviam acabado de comer a bandeja foi colocada ao lado, ele encostou-se na cabeceira da cama e ela aninhou-se a ele.

-- Graças a você tudo ficou bem. No fundo foi difícil de aceitar que eu havia me enganado tanto com uma pessoa. – suspirou – De qualquer forma ele está sob vigilância e eu fui trocada para outra equipe, sei que não corro riscos.

-- Certo! Mas ainda há alguma coisa preocupando você. O que é?

-- Ele tentou fazer outra daquela ameaças – falou séria.

-- Tentou?!

-- Eu o mandei deixar de ser moleque e agir feito homem – deu de ombros, mas sorriu.

Ele franziu a testa questionador.

-- Me desafiar para um duelo, ora bolas!

Remus riu.

-- De qualquer forma ele não desafiou. Sei que ele não é burro de tentar mais nada contra mim, mas me preocupo que ele tente algo contra você – aninhou-se mais a ele – ou que nos associem a Sírius e isto o ponha em perigo.

-- Não tenho medo dele, Nym – falou tranqüilo.

Em sua vida já havia enfrentado situações muito mais graves do que um ex-namorado ciumento e possessivo.

-- E também acho que você está segura, mas me preocupa que possam relacioná-la a Sírius.

-- Bom, não importam os porquês. Temos que ter uma estória convincente concorda?

-- Hum, Hum!! – balançou a cabeça.

Iniciou beijinhos e mordidinhas no pescoço e orelha dela. Ela soltou um gemido de agrado e um suspiro. Ele acariciou levemente os seios ainda por cima da camisa. Moony estava de volta a seduzindo. Ela sentiu a ereção dele. Rapidamente afastou-se ainda podendo ver a surpresa estampada em seu rosto. Sorriu-lhe sapeca, levantou-se da cama falando casualmente:

-- Preciso de um banho! – espreguiçou-se fazendo com que a blusa que usava se elevasse. Ainda não permitia a visão completa de seu corpo, porém deixava pouco para a imaginação de Remus.

Ele novamente parecia ter sido atingido por um feitiço paralisante.

Andou com um rebolado sensual até a porta do banheiro, sorrindo convidativa para ele.

-- O cavalheiro me acompanha?

Ele riu e levantou-se com incrível agilidade, abraçou-a na porta do banheiro beijando aqueles lábios quentes. Rapidamente livraram-se da pouca roupa e em segundos estavam debaixo do chuveiro.

Já passava do meio-dia quando o casal deixou o apartamento dele para passear pela Londres trouxa. A essa altura já tinham uma estória convincente que não se afastava muito da verdade, mas que não os relacionava a Sírius.

No último domingo daquele mês de março Remus foi almoçar com os pais de Nimphadora. Andrômeda agia normalmente, Ted por outro lado fazia um esforço visível para manter-se educado. Lupin não ficou irritado ou magoado com a atitude do sogro. Ele admitia que no lugar do Sr. Tonks também ficaria preocupado se o namorado de sua única filha fosse um cara dezesseis anos mais velho e sem emprego fixo. Não precisaria nem acrescentar o fato dele ser um Lobisomem.

Nas primeiras semanas ele tentou evitar desfilar com ela em lugares muito movimentados, porém Tonks não parecia querer ser discreta e dizia para ele "_Remus não estamos fazendo nada errado! Se acharem que estamos nos escondendo é que vão desconfiar!_"

Pouco mais de um mês depois do início do namoro, houve uma festa no Ministério da Magia e a moça fez questão que o namorado a acompanhasse. Como seria em uma noite de lua crescente, ele não teve desculpas.

Se alguém no mundo Bruxo tinha alguma dúvida quanto à veracidade do relacionamento entre Tonks e Lupin esta foi extinta. Nimphadora parou a festa ao chegar deslumbrante acompanhada de um Remus muito elegante.

Alguns dias depois a auror soube que Steve havia sido retirado a força pelos amigos aurores, quando depois de beber demais decidiu ir tirar satisfações da ex-namorada e de seu acompanhante.

Ela e Remus riram por vários dias dos boatos que surgiram após a entrada cinematográfica do casal. Antes do fim da festa eles haviam evoluído de 'caso' até 'noivos' com a data de casamento marcada. Porém o que mais impressionou Tonks e constrangeu Remus foi o boato de que ele seria um Duque – que mais tarde se tornou um Conde e finalmente um Príncipe – de um país distante e que estaria vivendo como plebeu a procura de seu verdadeiro amor. E que ele havia se apaixonado por ela ao salvá-la sozinho do ataque de um grupo de comensais da Morte.

Foi Ted que comentou que pelo menos agora eles sabiam de onde vinham aquelas idéias bobas que usavam para escrever os conto-de-fadas que as crianças trouxas adoravam.

Infelizmente nem todas as repercussões foram agradáveis. Apenas cinco dias depois da festa, Tonks estava almoçando quando ouviu alguém se aproximar.

-- Posso falar com você? –Steve perguntou ainda de pé em frente a ela

-- Não acredito que você tenha nada a dizer que me interesse – respondeu sem nem olhar para ele. Já ia se levantar, mas ele sentou-se e falou baixo.

-- Tonks, você sabe quem é o cara?

Era óbvio que ele estava falando de Remus. Ela achou que era melhor saber o que ele havia descoberto. Cruzou os dedos em cima da mesa e o olhou.

-- Diga logo o que tem a dizer! Eu não tenho tempo a perder com você, Steve! – disse friamente formal.

Interpretando erradamente o interesse dela, ele se permitiu um breve sorriso.

-- Ele é um Lobisomem, Tonks – falou sério – Remus Lupin é um Lobisomem.

Tonks não disse nada e nem se preocupou em saber como ele havia descoberto sobre Remus, apenas esperou para ver se ele teria mais alguma informação para lhe dar.

Steve esperava por algumas reações de Tonks, mas aquela o preocupou. Chegou a pensar se ela estaria em choque com a revelação. Aproximou suas mão lentamente das dela.

-- Você está bem? – perguntou em um tom quase carinhoso.

A resposta dela foi retirar rapidamente as mãos de perto dele. Mesmo após dois meses ela ainda não podia suportar a idéia dele a tocar. Tentou manter a voz neutra.

-- E porque você acha que eu não sabia? Eu fiz o mesmo curso de aurores que você, lembra-se? – um pouco sarcástica – Você acha que convivendo intimamente – frisou – com ele nos últimos meses eu não teria descoberto?

Steve contraiu o rosto ao ouvi-la confessar que o relacionamento com o Lobisomem era sério. Porém Tonks não o deixou dizer nada.

-- Mas não foi preciso eu descobrir nada, ele mesmo me contou.

Ele é que estava em quase estado de choque. Como isso era possível?! Nimphadora havia trocado ele que era de uma família puro-sangue, tinha algum dinheiro e da mesma idade que ela por um cara muito mais velho, que vivia desempregado e ainda por cima Lobisomem.

Ela aguardou alguns segundos saboreando o choque dele.

-- Se era só isso! – ia levantando-se e dizendo – Tenho que ir!

Steve a interrompeu, agora seus olhos brilhavam como o de um jogador de pôquer que recebeu o Ás para fechar seu "Royal Straight Flush".

-- Será que você sabe também que ele é amigo de Sírius Black?

A surpresa maior dela foi pelo tempo do verbo. Ela sentou-se e tentou raciocinar rapidamente. Talvez fingir ignorância fosse o melhor, dessa forma ganharia tempo.

-- Como assim É amigo? – reforçou.

Steve sorriu, sabia que agora havia conseguido a atenção dela.

-- Ano passado quando Black fugiu de Hogwarts depois de atacar Harry Potter e dois outros garotos, Remus Lupin deu um depoimento dizendo que Black era inocente. – Sorriu achando que agora havia conseguido acabar com o rival – Na época ele não foi acusado de ajudar na fuga, pois estava transformado e solto na floresta proibida. Dumbledore também o defendeu apesar de Severus Snape afirmar que Lupin estava junto com Black quando ele chegou à casa dos gritos para ajudar Potter e os outros dois alunos.

Então era essa a história oficial, bom era muito cheia de furos e pontas soltas, mas provavelmente Fudge decidiu aceitá-la para não ir contra Dumbledore.

-- Ele nunca lhe falou nada sobre Black? – Tinha um sorriso pouco contido no rosto.

-- Sim, ele falou! Sei que foram colegas de casa na época de Hogwarts – falou displicente – Não falou mais nada, mas até você sabe que 'os Black' são um assunto um tanto doloroso para minha mãe – olhou-o estreitando os olhos – de qualquer forma, obrigado por... hum ... tentar me ajudar – concluiu um tanto sarcástica.

Saiu deixando um Steve completamente confuso.

Tonks só pode encontrar-se com Remus no sábado, ele ainda tinha escoriações, arranhões e estava um pouco abatido, lembranças de sua última transformação dois dias antes. Mesmo assim recebeu a namorada com um grande sorriso e um beijo apaixonado.

-- O que houve Nym? Você está preocupada?

-- Será que eu sou tão óbvia assim? – sorriu – Ou é você que já está me conhecendo tão bem? – em seguida respondeu a pergunta dele – Steve veio me procurar.

Ele ficou tenso, mas não comentou.

-- Veio me contar sobre você – sorriu – Bem feito ficou com cara de panaca.

-- Mas não foi só isso, Nym. O que mais aconteceu? – ainda estava preocupado.

-- Ele veio me "avisar" que você ainda é amigo de Sírius. – falou séria.

-- E... – encorajou-a.

-- Eu disse que sabia que vocês haviam sido colegas em Hogwarts e só – fez uma careta.

-- Você fez o certo! – sorriu tranqüilizador e acariciou o rosto dela – Não podem te relacionar a Sírius enquanto não provarmos que ele é inocente.

-- Eu sei! – falou olhando para as mãos – mas é que eu odeio ter que ouvir eles dizerem que Sírius está do lado de Você-sabe-quem – olhou Remus nos olhos – ter que fingir que você fez algo errado – falou triste.

Ele a abraçou forte e trouxe-a para bem perto, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, mas pouco depois falou:

-- Eu fui ver. O Ministério arquivou o processo da fuga de Sírius por falta de evidências. Eles aceitaram o depoimento de Dumbledore de que você passou o ano todo dando aulas a Harry Potter e que teria muitas oportunidades de fazer mal ao garoto. Talvez se Snape tivesse continuado com aquela história de que você estava ajudando Sírius tivesse sido pior. Mas no dia seguinte ele mudou o depoimento dizendo que você apenas estava na casa dos gritos e que estava desarmado quando ele chegou.

Remus a olhou impressionado. Tonks balançou as mãos um tanto irritada.

-- Não fique achando que ele e "bonzinho"! Provavelmente foi Dumbledore que o convenceu a retirar a acusação sobre você.

Remus sorriu, ele nunca havia gostado de Severus Snape, mas naqueles nove meses havia conseguido uma convivência pacífica com o Diretor da Sonserina. E ele não podia esquecer que Snape havia preparado a Wolfsbane para ele durante todo o ano. Por outro lado não achou que deveria defendê-lo de Tonks, seria uma discussão inútil. E bem, ele já estava acostumado a não defender Snape.

-- Certo Nym! Então o que temos que fazer é confirmar que eu havia ido até a casa dos gritos para tentar ajudar Harry e os outros e que como me transformei não pude impedir a fuga de Sírius.

Ele falava calmamente, mas estava sentindo-se péssimo. Tonks pareceu que ia interrompê-lo, mas ele completou.

-- Eu também odeio ter que fazer isso. Sinto como se estivesse traindo Padfoot – suspirou – Mas por enquanto é melhor isso do que você demitida do Ministério e eu preso ou sob investigação por associação a Comensais da Morte!

-- Certo Senhor voz da razão – concordou com um sorriso. Então se aproximou mais dele:

-- Álibis combinados e repassados?! Podemos passar para assuntos mais... Agradáveis?

-- Nym...

Foi interrompido por um beijo dela. Nem chegaram ao quarto...

Dias depois Tonks teve uma nova "conversa" com Steve e lhe "pediu" para parar de tentar "protegê-la" de Remus.

O casal vivia um conto-de-fadas, apesar de Tonks sempre tentar enrolar o namorado e passar mais noites do que as que ele havia determinado na casa dele. As únicas discussões que tinham eram quando ela tentava convencê-lo a deixá-la ir a casa dele no dia seguinte a Lua Cheia. Ele sempre ficava irredutível, não queria que ela o visse depois de suas transformações.

Remus estava voltando a ter seus acessos de crise de consciência por estar com Nimphadora. Ele havia perdido o emprego do Beco Diagonal logo depois de começar a namorar a moça. Já estava no segundo emprego desde aquele e se sentia muito mal por ter, por exemplo, que dividir a conta quando saiam juntos. Desde a primeira vez Tonks disse a ele que era isso que todos os casais faziam nos dias de hoje, mas ele ainda se sentia mal.

Por outro lado quando estavam juntos passeando, conversando ou nos momentos depois que faziam amor e ficavam simplesmente deitados um nos braços do outro como se mais nada no mundo importasse, Remus tinha certeza de que aquilo era correto e então abafava a vozinha irritante de sua cabeça e aproveitava todos os segundos ao lado dela.

O mundo bruxo não vivia o mesmo período de calmaria que o apaixonado casal. Houve o desaparecimento de Bartô Crouch e coisas estranhas e inexplicáveis continuavam acontecendo. Sírius confirmou para Remus que Harry não havia colocado seu nome no cálice de fogo, e que a presença de olho-tonto Moody na escola era uma proteção a mais, Dumbledore e ele estavam ligados nos fatos. Havia algo no ar e o Ministério estava tenso, mas nada disso era capaz de diminuir a alegria daqueles dois.

Um capítulo pequeno e de transição, mas fofo. Eu adoro a insegurança do Remus em relação ao namoro com uma moça tão mais nova. Isso é tão ele!!!

Obrigado pela paciência, sei que demorei muito de novo. Dessa vez foi porque decidi entrar para o Challenger Angst no Grimmauld Place e tinha pouco tempo para escrever a Fic. Conto com a torcida de todos (quem sabe eu ganho um prêmio de participação?).

Não quero prometer nada, mas sempre há uma esperança de demorar menos da próxima vez. Um beijão a todas que comentaram e para os tímidos que leram e não comentaram também.

Diana Black

11


	9. A vida real bate a sua porta

A vida real bate a sua porta

Remus, Tonks, Sírius e Dumbledore aguardavam ansiosos a realização da última prova do Torneio Tribruxo, que seria no dia vinte e quatro de junho. Eles não viam a hora de Harry estar novamente em segurança.

Sírius havia conseguido a autorização de Dumbledore para aguardar o fim da prova nos terrenos de Hogwarts e havia combinado com Remus que lhe mandaria uma coruja com notícias. Tonks ficou com o namorado aquela noite.

A madrugada já ia alta quando Remus acordou com uma iluminação anormal em seu quarto e assustou-se ao ver o patrono de Sírius. Este lhe deu o recado e se desfez em seguida. Tonks ainda dormia.

Remus estava pensativo quando a campainha tocou. O enorme cão negro entrou rapidamente e tão logo a porta foi trancada o amigo deixou sua forma anímaga.

Ele não estava tão magro quanto há um ano, apesar de sua aparência estar mais suja e rota. Porém o que impressionou Remus foi a preocupação nos olhos de seu velho amigo.

-- O que houve Padfoot? Harry, ele está bem?

Eles haviam combinado que Sírius lhe enviaria uma coruja, se o amigo havia se arriscado a ir ate lá deveria ter acontecido algo grave.

-- Ele está a salvo! – disse largando-se no sofá.

Não era bem essa a resposta que Remus queria ouvir. Isso o preocupou ainda mais.

Sírius encostou a cabeça no sofá e fechou os olhos.

-- Aconteceu o que mais temíamos Moony! – respirou fundo – Ele voltou! Voldemort voltou!

Remus também desmontou no sofá. Seu cérebro não estava conseguindo computar tal informação.

-- Como assim voltou? – _Não aquilo não podia estar acontecendo_! – pensou.

-- Está acontecendo! – falou como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Remus – Ele teve ajuda de Wormtail – falou com ódio – e Bartô Crouch Junior.

Remus arregalou os olhos surpreso demais para falar algo.

-- Eles levaram Harry para um lugar longe – continuou com a voz cava – realizaram um feitiço onde usaram o sangue do menino e Voldemort voltou a ter um corpo.

Ele teve que parar de falar. Só de pensar o quanto Harry esteve perto da morte já sentia aquele nó na garganta. Enquanto estavam no escritório de Dumbledore e depois na enfermaria ele teve que se manter forte, mas agora...

Remus percebeu o esforço que seu amigo estava fazendo para não perder o controle. Aproximou-se dele e tocou-lhe o ombro:

-- Venha Padfoot, vou preparar um chá para nós.

Só quando já estavam com suas xícaras é que Sírius continuou.

-- Depois que Voldemort recuperou seu corpo chamou os outros comensais, desafiou Harry para um duelo. – Seus olhos brilharam quase insanos de ódio – Aquela criatura sempre foi um covarde!

-- E como Harry escapou? – Remus estava impressionado. Bruxos muito mais velhos e experientes morreram nas mãos de Voldemort e seus Comensais. Harry não tinha nem 15 anos, era um milagre que tivesse conseguido escapar!

-- Pelo que Dumbledore explicou as varinhas deles são irmãs e quando os feitiços se encontraram aconteceu alguma coisa.

-- _Priori Incantatem_! – Exclamou Remus assombrado.

-- Foi isso que Dumbledore falou. Os ecos dos últimos feitiços da varinha de Voldemort apareceram. – Nesse ponto Sírius parou de falar e deixou mais algumas lágrimas rolarem.

-- Os ecos de Lilly e Jam... – a voz de Remus também sumiu.

-- Eles "atacaram" Voldemort – continuou um pouco mais controlado e apenas acenando a cabeça para confirmar a pergunta de Remus. – E isso deu tempo para Harry chegar a Taça do Torneio que era uma chave de portal...

-- Como?! – Nova interrupção de Remus.

-- Bartô Junior estava tomando Polissuco e tomou o lugar de Olho-tonto.

-- Sírius essa história é inacreditável, Crouch Junior não estava preso em Azkaban? Eu me lembro do julgamento dele junto com os Lestrange.

-- Na verdade ele estava morto, mas ... – então Sírius contou rapidamente o que Crouch havia contado ao Diretor. – Eu sei que essa história é incrível, mas o próprio contou a Dumbledore, Harry, McGonagal e Snape, sob uso de "_Veritasserum"_.

Remus ainda parecia muito chocado para falar, alguns minutos se passaram até ele dizer:

-- Pelo menos o Ministério já deve estar procurando por Voldemort e seus Comensais.

Sírius riu sarcástico.

-- Sem notícias boas hoje, Moony! Fudje não acreditou na história de Harry ou na de Crouch – Remus tentou retrucar, mas Sírius resumiu – Bartô Junior já era! Ganhou um beijo de dementador – fez uma careta, Remus fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Nesse momento ouviram um barulho, Sírius pulou da cadeira já com a varinha em punho pronto para o ataque.

-- Remus?! Quem está aí com você? Ouvi vozes!

Ele também se levantou ao mesmo tempo em que Tonks entrou na cozinha. Sírius que havia reconhecido a voz da prima já havia baixado a varinha, mas continuava de pé ao lado da mesa e lançou um olhar interrogativo à moça registrando a pouca roupa que ela usava.

-- Sírius?! – disse com genuína alegria, para no segundo seguinte perguntar preocupada – O que aconteceu para você estar aqui?

Sírius lançou um rápido olhar para Remus, sentou-se e resumiu o que já havia contado ao amigo.

-- Por Merlin! O Ministério deve estar o caos! – suspirou pensativa, olhou o relógio da parede e então perguntou ao namorado – Mamãe me chamou por flu?

Sírius registrou que a situação de Tonks passando a noite na casa de Remus não era nada rara.

-- Não Nym. Por quê?

-- Os aurores têm que ficar alcançáveis. Sempre aviso a mamãe para que se alguém me procurar é para ela entrar em contato. – Explicou. As informações ainda penetrando em sua mente. Então se levantou – vou voltar para cama – falou sem perceber o constrangimento de Remus – acho que terei muito trabalho amanhã, é melhor tentar descansar mais um pouco.

Deu um beijo no rosto do primo.

-- Boa noite, Sírius – e um nos lábios de Remus – Boa noite.

Saiu sem ver o sorriso no canto dos lábios do primo e como o namorado estava corado. Assim que ouviram a porta bater os dois amigos se encararam. Sírius foi mais rápido.

-- Posso saber o que significa isso, Sr. Moony? – fez uma cara irritada, mas estava fazendo um incrível esforço para não rir.

Remus estava preocupado, não havia contato ao amigo sobre o namoro com Nymphadora. Sírius havia garantido que não havia nada entre eles, mas...

-- Estamos... Han... Juntos.

-- Como assim "juntos", Moony? Quais são as suas intenções com minha prima?! – era impossível segurar o riso, mas ele não ia perder aquela oportunidade de "pegar no pé" do amigo.

-- Hei! Até parece que você é o pai da moça! – falou na defensiva.

-- Nossa! Que sensação de deja vù – disse rindo alto.

-- Do que você está rindo, Padfoot?

-- De você, Moony! Você não muda nunca! – ainda rindo abraçou o amigo – Vamos, me conte os detalhes – Fez uma cara diabólica. Remus desviou os olhos e ficou sério. Sírius riu mais alto. – Estou falando de como vocês se acertaram.

-- Tem uns quatro meses, mas na verdade estou apaixonado por ela desde que voltei da Albânia.

-- Moony!! – disse sarcástico.

-- Certo! Certo! Eu só aceitei que estava apaixonado quando voltei da Albânia, mas já estava antes – Sírius sorriu maroto e Remus também – morri de ciúmes quando soube sobre vocês dois, mas na época bloqueei o assunto.

"_Eu sabia! Ainda bem que deixei claro para ele que não havia nada entre nós_" – pensou, mas em voz alta perguntou:

-- E ela?

-- Me contou que também estava apaixonada desde o natal.

-- E porque vocês demoraram tanto tempo, Remus? – incrédulo.

-- Ela me disse que achou que eu estava com alguém – suspirou – e você me conhece, desde aquela estória com a Maggie que eu decidi que nunca mais iria me apaixonar ou namorar sério.

Sírius balançou a cabeça, nos anos seguintes ele e James sempre tentaram convencer Remus que ele não deveria desistir de encontrar uma mulher que gostasse dele do jeito que ele era.

-- Achei que se eu me afastasse um pouco... – sorriu – mas como vocês sempre diziam, terminei encontrando alguém que gosta de mim como eu sou.

-- E quem deu o primeiro bei... Quer dizer passo? – sorriu maroto.

-- Vi uma briga dela com o namorado, porque ela queria vir aqui e não queria dizer a ele aonde iria. Depois ela veio para cá e nos beijamos.

-- Moony! Você não era assim! – implicou, Remus corou levemente.

-- Depois tentei afastá-la de novo – suspirou – explicar que ela merecia alguém melhor que eu, mas ela foi embora achando que eu não gostava dela – Sírius bufou. – Nunca senti nada parecido por ninguém, Padfoot. Você mesmo já me viu afastar várias garotas – o amigo concordou com um aceno – Mas com Nym foi diferente, depois de alguns dias decidi que ia procurá-la.

-- É Moony, você está realmente mudado. – falou sério.

-- Mas nem foi preciso. O tal Steve tentou agarrá-la numa ruela do Beco Diagonal.

Sírius arregalou os olhos e rilhou os dentes como um cão pronto para atacar.

-- O idiota estava tão bêbado que até uma criança o teria derrubado. Só que ele a pegou de surpresa e a desarmou, sem falar que ele é mais forte.

Remus dizia isso muito sério, ainda tinha ódio do auror por ele ter ousado se aproximar de Nymphadora daquela forma.

-- Eu a trouxe para cá e então depois de conversarmos nos acertamos – terminou sem muita conclusão. Desviou rapidamente os olhos ao ver o olhar de Sírius. – não me olhe assim, Padfoot, não aconteceu nada naquela noite. Ela estava abalada e eu não vou falar mais nada! – cruzou os braços no peito na defensiva.

Sírius riu com gosto da atitude do amigo.

-- Você não precisa contar mais nada, não depois de eu ver você de robe e Tonks vestida com a sua camisa, Moony! Ou você acha que eu sou bobo?!

Remus dessa vez corou.

-- E que estória é essa de Nym? – perguntou ainda rindo do constrangimento do amigo.

Remus desviou os olhos, mas também estava rindo quando respondeu.

-- Você não queria que eu continuasse chamando ela de Tonks? Não depois de... Hum... Você sabe...

Sírius riu de novo.

-- E Andrômeda o que achou?

-- O problema maior foi Ted – Sírius franziu a testa – Não o culpo, eu também ficaria desconfiado se o namorado da minha única filha fosse dezesseis anos mais velho, vivesse desempregado e fosse um lobisomem – Respirou fundo.

Sírius apertou o ombro dele para dar algum apoio.

-- Com Andrômeda foi tudo bem. Quando fui almoçar lá ainda fiquei um pouco preocupado, até porque Nym disse que conta tudo para a mãe – olhou significativamente para o outro – Mas foi tudo tranqüilo.

Sírius se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira. Remus bem podia imaginar o que ele estava pensando.

-- Mas será que ela contou... – Remus apenas concordou com um aceno – Como você sabe? Ela também contou para você?

Agora foi a vez de Remus se mexer desconfortável.

-- Moony, você não disse para Tonks que eu te contei, disse?

Remus estava verdadeiramente arrependido de ter sido tão indiscreto. Sírius passou as mãos nos cabelos, soltou um palavrão. Remus apressou-se a se defender.

-- Calma, Padfoot! Não foi de propósito, quer dizer eu terminei dizendo que achava que estava apaixonado por ela antes de voltar da Albânia. Sei que falei demais, tentei desconversar, mas não consegui enrolar ela. Desculpe cara! Juro que não quis te colocar em uma situação delicada.

Sírius se largou na cadeira.

-- Ela deve estar me odiando, achando que eu saí contando para todo mundo – Remus o olhou interrogativo – Tudo bem que não tenho contato com ninguém, mas não importa – falou chateado.

-- Não fica assim! Ela não esta te odiando. Ela ficou meio p da vida quando eu tentei te defender e disse que você parecia um pouco culpado.

Sírius não pode conter um sorriso. Isso era inédito. O lendário Sírius Black se sentindo culpado porque havia transado com uma mulher maravilhosa como Nymphadora Tonks.

-- Você tem certeza que ela não ficou chateada?

-- Tenho! Agora vamos falar de coisas sérias.

Sírius concordou, mas ele teria que dar um jeito de conversar com Tonks, e de preferência longe de Moony.

-- O que Dumbledore pediu que fizéssemos?

-- Contatar o pessoal da antiga Ordem da Fênix e deixá-los de prontidão. Acho melhor você fazer o contato, muitos ainda acham que eu sou um traidor – seu rosto estava mais carregado.

-- Certo! Amanhã cedo mandamos corujas a todos e se for necessário irei procurá-los pessoalmente. – Sírius concordou – Agora, acho que você devia tentar descansar um pouco.

Sírius deitou-se no sofá, Remus seguiu para seu quarto.

Ficou feliz ao ver que Tonks dormia tranqüila. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Temia por ela. Sim, ela era uma Auror, de todos eles ela era a única que havia sido treinada para lutar contra bruxos das Trevas. Mas ainda assim ele se preocupava, ela era jovem, não sabia o que era viver em uma época onde Voldemort tinha poder. Remus lembrava-se muito bem daqueles anos, das lutas e das inúmeras perdas. Ele queria poder protegê-la, mas não se iludia, era óbvio que ela iria querer entrar para a Ordem. E mesmo sabendo que isso a colocaria em uma situação complicada com o Ministério também, ele não tinha o direito de tentar impedi-la.

Suspirou ainda olhando o sono tranqüilo daquela jovem mulher que ele tanto amava. Deitou-se ao lado de sua Nym e a abraçou. Ela sem acordar aconchegou-se a ele. Pensou por um segundo que tudo que queria era poder ficar assim com ela, para sempre, então embalado pela respiração dela, ele adormeceu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tonks levantou-se cedo e conseguiu se arrumar sem acordar Remus. Pensava em ir ao Ministério para saber como as coisas estavam.

Logo após entrar na cozinha seu primo apareceu.

-- Sírius! Achei que ainda estava dormindo – falou lhe dando um sorriso.

-- Não consegui dormir muito – respondeu cansado.

-- Preocupado com o menino Potter, não é?

Um aceno de concordância foi sua resposta. Ele largou-se na cadeira próxima e Tonks o abraçou. Sírius aproveitou o contato. Era engraçado seus encontros com a prima haviam sido poucos, mas ele se sentia muito bem com ela. Ele havia ficado sinceramente alegre ao descobrir sobre o romance de Nymphadora e Remus. Na realidade depois que a prima voltou de Athenas ele conseguiu espremer qualquer sentimento por ela no fundo de seu coração e tratou de pensar em outras coisas. Havia conseguido a duras penas se convencer que jamais poderia acontecer algo entre eles novamente. Porém tinha consciência de que se ficassem muito próximos e ela estivesse sozinha talvez seus sentimentos se tornassem incontroláveis. Agora ele não precisava mais se preocupar, ele jamais disputaria uma mulher com Remus.

-- Você está feliz? – perguntou sorrindo quando o abraço se desfez.

Tonks ficou aliviada de perceber que ele não estava chateado por ela agora estar com o melhor amigo dele. Ela havia ficado um pouco preocupada, na manhã seguinte a noite que passaram em Athenas ela havia identificado alguns sinais em Sírius que lhe deram a certeza de que ele estava se apaixonando por ela. Isso era algo incontrolável, ela não entendia como, mas mesmo sem querer causava aquele fascínio nos homens.

-- Muito! – seus olhos brilharam – você se lembra quando conversamos em Athenas?

-- E falamos sobre nunca termos nos apaixonado de verdade?

-- Exato! Acho que foi isso que aconteceu comigo e Remus. É algo que nunca senti antes, simplesmente estar com ele me deixa feliz. Adoro conversar, passear, fazer amor... – sorriu para o primo e ele lhe devolveu o sorriso – É claro que já discutimos algumas vezes, mas depois tudo se resolve.

Sírius a abraçou e olhou-a nos olhos. Os olhos dos Black, aqueles que enfeitiçavam que conquistavam sem esforço, até mesmo sem querer. Mas pela segunda vez em toda a sua vida ele viu que esse feitiço havia sido quebrado, ela continuaria a enfeitiçar, mas seu coração já tinha dono. A vez anterior havia sido há muitos anos, quando encontrou Andrômeda em seu casamento com Ted.

-- Fico mesmo muito feliz por vocês, Tonks! – sorriu sincero – Moony é um cara ótimo. Se eu tivesse uma irmã iria querer que se casasse com ele.

-- Nada de casamentos por enquanto, Sr. Black. – falou soltando-se do abraço e rolando os olhos. – Sei muito bem que homens detestam mulheres que "querem se casar".

-- Nem todos, Tonks – riu alto – Moony é um cara que adoraria se casar, mas concordo com você, nada de colocar a carruagem na frente dos testrálios. – deu um beijo estalado no rosto dela. – Deixe que eu preparo o café, não acredito que você tenha melhorado muito no último ano.

Ela lhe fez uma careta, mas sentou-se o observando e percebeu que ele ainda queria lhe falar algo. Não tinha idéia do que seria, mas tentou ajudá-lo.

-- O que você ainda quer me dizer, Sírius? Vamos pode falar!

Ele respirou fundo e olhou-a diretamente antes de começar.

-- Moony me contou que disse a você que eu contei a ele sobre nós em Athenas. – ela sorriu da frase confusa, mas entendeu – Você ficou chateada? – não a deixou responder, sentou-se ao lado dela e continuou – Não fiz isso para... sei lá... contar vantagens. Olhe eu sei que a minha fama é péssima, mas eu não quis expor você! Juro!

Ele estava um pouco preocupado, gostava muito da prima e não queria que ela ficasse chateada com ele.

-- Eu não estou com raiva de você, Sírius – sorriu e passou a mão no rosto dele.

Ele ficou um pouco mais tranqüilo, mas ainda assim quis explicar tudo a ela.

-- Eu e Moony somos amigos há muitos anos, ele percebeu como nós estávamos entrosados. Então terminei contando que você havia ido passar dez dias comigo na Grécia. E bem... – sorriu constrangido – a minha fama me precede. – Ficou sério para continuar – Eu poderia ter mentido, mas primeiro que acho que não ia adiantar, Moony me conhece bem demais e também não queria que nossa amizade recomeçasse com mentiras. – Ele respirou fundo – Você me perdoa?

-- Se você acha que é uma falta tão grave ter contado para alguém sobre o nosso caso – falou séria – eu também tenho que lhe pedir desculpas.

Sírius se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira, mas não falou nada.

-- Eu também contei para minha mãe.

-- E ela?! – ele esperava pelo pior.

-- Ela nada, Sírius! – Riu – Eu só contei porque sempre converso sobre tudo com minha mãe. E eu te disse naquela época que ela imaginava que isso poderia acontecer. Então não estressa com Dona Andrômeda, Ok!

Ele sorriu pra ela e voltou a preparar o desjejum de ambos.

-- Na verdade foi até bom que Remus já soubesse – continuou a moça – Não que eu tenha conversado com ele sobre todos os meus relacionamentos anteriores, mas sabia que teria que falar sobre nós.

-- Por quê? – colocou tudo que havia preparado em frente dela e ambos começaram a comer.

-- Você sabe como ele é, se um dia descobrisse iria ficar chateado com nós dois.

-- É você tem razão. Eu percebi que ele estava a fim de você naquele mesmo dia. Então tratei de deixar bem claro que eu não iria tentar "conquistar" você.

-- Muito bem Sr. Sírius "cupido" Black – riu da cara que ele fez – mas da próxima vez me mande uma coruja, para eu saber que posso agir.

Ele riu dela, a forma como ela encarava o namoro era bem engraçada. Ela e Moony se completavam, formavam um casal perfeito. Sabia que Remus não era um homem fácil e a mulher que o amasse precisaria ser muito determinada. Sírius achava que Tonks era perfeita para seu amigo.

-- Vocês ainda ficaram conversando muito depois que eu fui deitar?

-- Eu não ia perder a oportunidade de pegar no pé dele – sorriu maquiavélico.

-- Homens! – sorriu de volta.

-- Nós?! Você é que não foi nada discreta priminha!

-- Não tenho nada a esconder! Infelizmente tivemos que inventar uma estória que deixasse você de fora. Se bem que eu ainda acho que se eu contasse a Steve sobre eu e você ele enfartaria, o que seria um bem a humanidade – falou fingindo-se pensativa e então deu de ombros.

Sírius riu novamente. "_Essa garota não existe_" – pensou.

-- Mas nunca pretendi esconder meu namoro com Remus, ele bem que tentou ser discreto.

-- Mas... – estimulou.

-- O convenci a me acompanhar a uma festa e grande parte do Ministério da Magia estava presente – Riu diabólica.

-- Tonks, você não presta! – riu também.

-- Falando sério. O que Dumbledore pediu para você fazerem?

-- Reconvocar a antiga Ordem da Fênix. Acredito que em alguns dias teremos uma reunião.

-- Certo! Não se esqueçam de mim!

Ele concordou e pouco depois ela seguiu para o Ministério.

Como Tonks suspeitava o Ministério da Magia estava o caos. Fudje estava furioso com Dumbledore e tentava desacreditar Harry Potter apoiando-se nos artigos escritos por Rita Skeeter, que para surpresa de muitos ainda não havia aparecido para saber das "novidades".

Remus enviou corujas para Arabella Figg, Mundungo Fletcher, Dedalo Diggle, Estúrgio Podmore, Elifas Doge e Emelina Vance lhes avisando que o Diretor iria re-convocar a antiga Ordem da Fênix e que seria marcada uma reunião para os próximos dias. Até o final daquela tarde todos já haviam retornado o comunicado confirmando que estariam de volta à ativa.

A reunião foi marcada para dali a três dias na casa dos gritos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mais uma vez eu tentei fugir dos clichês das Fics Remus/ Tonks que sempre colocam o Sírius tentando juntar o casal. Como eu já tinha provocado um "relacionamento" entre os primos foi fácil colocar o Sírius com um pouco de ciúmes, apesar dele disfarçar bem. Eu acredito que o Sírius apesar de ser um "colecionador de mulheres" jamais disputaria uma com James, Remus ou Peter, porque antes de qualquer coisa ele era um amigo leal.

Mais de um mês sem atualização. Parece maldade, mas não é. Primeiro foram os Challengers dos quais eu participei que me enrolaram um pouco. Depois foram algumas confusões familiares. Por fim devo confessar que não posso ser muito rápida nas atualizações porque só tenho mais três capítulos prontos (10,11 e 12).

O 13 está em construção, depois devo ter mais três ou quatro (entre eles a Fic Essencial que está participando do I Challenger Romance, que provavelmente será dividida em dois capítulos) e então entraremos no final da Ordem da Fênix e início do Enigma do Príncipe. O que acontecerá durante o sexto livro já está escrito, mas não digitado.

A princípio eu iria terminar a estória junto com o fim do Enigma, mas agora que já li o sétimo livro estou pensando em continuar a Fic até o fim de Relíquias Mortais. Mas isso ainda são idéias em formação.

Mais uma vez agradeço a todos que leram a minha estória, principalmente os que comentaram e quero reafirmar que NÃO ABANDONAREI A FIC (apenas estou meio enrolada com vários projetos, trabalho, família, etc).

Muito obrigada pela paciência de todos e não me abandonem!!!

Um beijão, Diana Black.


	10. A nova Ordem da Fênix

A nova Ordem da Fênix

Na data e hora marcada, Remus, Tonks e Sírius aparataram próximo ao local combinado. Sírius assumiu sua forma anímaga e aguardou do lado de fora. Remus e Tonks entraram na casa e seguiram para o maior cômodo que havia sido limpo, arrumado e provavelmente magicamente ampliado. Já estava bem cheio.

Tonks levou um susto quando viu Kingsley Shacklebolt entre os membros da ordem. Ela só não se escondeu de baixo da mesa porque o auror conversava animadamente com o Sr. Weasley e Estúrgio, o que a fez ter certeza de que ele não estava ali por acaso.

Assim que Tonks e Remus entraram, Carlinhos veio cumprimentá-la.

-- Tonks?! – falou alto o rapaz ruivo que se aproximou rapidamente lhe abraçando pela cintura e dando um beijo estalado em seu rosto.

Ela estava tão atordoada com a presença de seu superior naquela reunião que nem reagiu a recepção de seu antigo amigo.

-- Não sabia que você também fazia parte da ordem!

-- Eu não sabia que Ele – apontou na direção de Shacklebolt – fazia parte da ordem. Você sabia Remus?

Só então olhou para o namorado que estava visivelmente irritado com a recepção "calorosa" de Carlinhos a Tonks. Eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas, porém só naquele momento é que o ruivo percebeu que eles formavam um casal. Rapidamente soltou-a do abraço e estendeu a mão para o homem, cumprimentando-o.

-- Carlos Weasley! Eu e Tonks fomos colegas em Hogwarts.

Remus tentou controlar seu ciúme recriminando-se. "_Controle-se você está parecendo um adolescente_".

-- Remus Lupin! – apertou a mão do outro. Em seguida respondeu a questão da namorada. – Não sabia que Shacklebolt fazia parte da ordem, mas se está aqui. – deu de ombros.

-- Tonks querida! Há quanto tempo! Você está ótima! – falou uma animada Sra. Weasley.

A auror relaxou um pouco, afinal se o outro estava ali a conversando com Arthur devia ser porque também fazia parte do grupo. Sorriu.

-- É verdade, Molly! Não nos vemos desde a formatura quando Carlinhos fugiu para a Romênia. Eu avisei a ele que não precisava se preocupar com meu pai... – deu de ombros sorrindo.

O ruivo ficou com uma cor mais semelhante aos seus cabelos.

-- Tonks!! E não foi nada disso, você sabe que eu sempre adorei dragões. – Falou sério, olhando de lado para Remus tentando imaginar se deveria se preocupar com o namorado da amiga.

A Srª. Weasley olhou o filho com reprovação, mas Tonks riu do constrangimento dele e então apresentou o namorado.

-- Este é Remus Lupin, Molly. Meu namorado.

Ela conseguiu disfarçar rapidamente o susto, não havia conhecido Lupin pessoalmente, mas todos os pais souberam que o Professor de DCAT do ano anterior era um Lobisomem. Carlinhos tentou desviar o assunto.

-- Como você veio parar na ordem da Fênix, Tonks?

-- Você lembra quem é meu primo? – Sorriu.

Tanto Carlinhos quanto Molly arregalaram os olhos.

-- Sírius Black! – Falou o rapaz surpreso.

-- Exato! Desde que fugiu de Hogwarts no ano passado que estamos em contato. Foi assim que conheci Remus, pois eles eram amigos desde a época da escola. – abraçou o namorado pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

-- Mamãe contou que Dumbledore o apresentou no dia da última prova do Torneio Tribruxo. Ele não veio com vocês? – perguntou tranqüilo.

-- Veio – então baixando a voz – Está esperando para entrar com o Diretor.

Como que esperando apenas por aquele comentário, Dumbledore entrou seguido por Sírius Black e Severus Snape.

A reunião transcorreu sem maiores complicações. Todos ali confiavam muito no Diretor e aceitaram a palavra dele de que Sírius era inocente e de que Severus estava ao lado deles – apesar de continuar freqüentando o círculo de Voldemort. Muitos ali já conheciam Remus, mas depois de um assassino procurado e um Comensal da Morte, ter um lobisomem como colega de luta não era nenhum absurdo.

Dumbledore também disse que estavam procurando um local seguro para usarem como sede.

O Diretor apresentou Sírius a Shacklebolt, já que este continuava responsável pela captura do anímago. Ele disse que informaria a Scrimgeour, chefe da sessão de aurores que Black havia saído do país. Tonks e Remus se aproximaram deles.

-- Srta. Tonks! Que surpresa encontrá-la aqui – riu deixando claro que não era nenhuma surpresa a presença dela ali.

-- Desde quando está na Ordem Kingsley? – sorriu amarelo – Quase morri de susto quando o vi aqui!

-- Sem dúvida menos que você. Sempre achei a fuga de Black de Hogwarts muito estranha, teve a sua monografia com dados difíceis de se obter...

-- Tive grande ajuda né Priminho? – abraçou Sírius pela cintura lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

O primo devolveu-lhe o carinho. Ela voltou a segurar a mão de Remus. Ele não era a pessoa mais extrovertida do mundo, mas Tonks parecia ser e em pouco tempo ele já estava mais descontraído participando da conversa e abraçando a namorada pela cintura ficando por trás dela e com o rosto encostado em seu ombro.

Dumbledore se aproximou deles seguido de perto por Snape que apenas registrou o "novo casal" com um arquear de sobrancelhas.

-- Dumbledore, estive pensando – falou Sírius – Acho que a casa que foi dos meus pais daria um ótimo quartel-general. Provavelmente está vazia.

-- A Mansão Black?! – surpreendeu-se Remus. O amigo sempre havia odiado aquela casa e tudo que dizia respeito a sua família.

-- Sei que meu pai instalou vários feitiços que impediam que os trouxas encontrassem a casa – deu de ombros – Só precisaremos instalar alguns para evitar os bruxos indesejados.

Não! Ele não queria ter que voltar para aquela maldita casa, mas era um lugar grande e que serviria perfeitamente como sede de uma organização secreta.

-- Tem certeza de que a casa é sua, Sírius? – Perguntou Dumbledore, parecendo ter gostado da idéia.

-- Era de meu pai e eu sou seu único filho vivo. Só se eu morresse sem herdeiros é que ela passaria para Bellatrix. – falou sem emoção.

-- Certo! Quando poderemos visitar a casa?

-- Amanhã seria ótimo! – estava mais animado, aquela inatividade o estava enlouquecendo.

-- Mas logo amanhã – falou Tonks chateada – Amanhã eu não poderei ir! Sou louca para conhecer a Mansão Black.

Snape a olhou curioso. Sírius riu dela.

-- Se Dumbledore o aprovar você vai é ficar cheia daquele lugar!

Dumbledore também sorriu para a moça de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

-- Então nos encontramos amanhã em frente à casa, nove horas está bom para você, Sírius? – ele concordou e o Diretor completou – Largo Grimmauld n°12, Londres, Certo? – Sorriu.

Remus, Tonks e Sírius ficaram sem palavras enquanto ele se afastava.

Logo Carlinhos se aproximou deles.

-- Tonks, não vai me apresentar seu primo? – Sorriu – Afinal não é todo dia que se pode conhecer um foragido da justiça.

Sírius o olhou avaliando, o rapaz era obviamente um Weasley e parecia muito amigo de Tonks. Bom se ele estivesse sob forma de Padfoot talvez não rosnasse, mas com certeza não abanaria o rabo ainda!

-- Sr. Carlos Weasley meu primo preferido Sírius Black! – falou entrando na brincadeira e fazendo uma mesura.

O amigo sorriu para ela e estendeu a mão que foi apertada pelo anímago.

-- Preferido?! – Riu, então baixou a voz e falou em tom conspiratório, bem perto dela – Você contou para ele que sempre dizia que era um desperdício um cara como ele ser do mal?

-- Você nunca se conformou com isso, né Carlinhos? – Falou rindo alto

Ele lhe fez uma careta.

Remus estava visivelmente enciumado pela interação entre Tonks e o ex-namorado, mas ela não percebeu ou fingiu muito bem isto. Carlinhos, por outro lado ficou um pouco mais sério e afastou-se da amiga.

-- Quando você volta para a Romênia?

-- Daqui a dois, no máximo três dias. Queria ter mais tempo para colocarmos o papo em dia.

Remus que já havia abraçado a namorada novamente, começou a soltá-la.

-- Que tal uma cerveja amanteigada antes de eu ir embora?

"_O cara estava convidando a garota dele para sair?_" – Remus pensou com raiva, mas ao invés de assumir seu "posto", ele tentou se afastar um pouco deles.

Tonks displicente segurou as mãos dele trazendo-as para sua cintura enquanto falava.

-- Amanhã estarei enrolada, mas depois de amanhã seria ótimo! – virou-se para o namorado – Para você está bem, Remus?

-- Claro! – respondeu no automático, não esperava que ela fosse incluí-lo no programa.

-- Então combinado, depois de amanhã no três vassouras as seis. – Sorriu.

Soltou-se de Remus, abraçou Carlinhos e lhe deu dois beijos no rosto. Sírius notou que o amigo desviou o olhar para um ponto inexistente no fundo da sala e que o abraço do rapaz em Tonks foi rápido.

Pouco depois os três também se foram, logo que entraram em casa, Tonks sumiu no quarto, Sírius e Remus foram para a cozinha.

-- Moony esse apartamento é alugado, não é?

-- Sim é. Por quê? – Já começando a preparar o jantar.

-- Estive pensando, se vamos usar a Mansão Black como sede provavelmente ficarei morando lá – Remus concordou com um aceno – e você poderia ir também. Aquela casa é muito grande!!

-- É talvez! – falou sem muita animação pensando que com Tonks na casa dos pais e ele na ordem eles não teriam onde se encontrar.

Ele já estava acostumado às noites que ela passava em sua casa e às vezes ficava mesmo tentado em deixá-la enrolá-lo e ficar uma ou duas a mais. Por outro lado seria uma boa economia. Remus estava novamente trabalhando, mas o patrão já estava desconfiado e ele achava que depois da próxima lua cheia provavelmente não estaria mais. Sempre havia sido difícil manter seus empregos por causa do preconceito, mas agora com as novas leis de Dolores Umbridge isto estava se tornando impossível.

-- Acho uma ótima idéia! Inclusive se Tonks quiser se mudar para lá também... – falou sorrindo sabendo que debaixo de toda aquela seriedade existia um Maroto.

Remus se sobressaltou e olhou rapidamente em volta para ter certeza de que a namorada não havia ouvido a "idéia genial" de Sírius. Aliviou-se ao ouvir o barulho do chuveiro dando certeza de que ela ainda estava no banho. Sem dúvida Nimphadora adoraria a idéia do primo.

-- Não proponha isto a ela, Padfoot. – falou baixo.

-- Por quê?

-- Acho que os pais dela não vão gostar nada da idéia dela morar na sede de uma organização secreta e com o namorado.

-- Você é muito quadrado, Moony! – disse rindo – Será que a preocupação é com Andie e Ted mesmo ou com o que os outros podem comentar?! – olhou-o de forma conspiratória, Remus apenas suspirou sem responder – Certo! Se você prefere assim eu não falo nada com ela, mas você não tem desculpas, virá morar comigo! – intimou.

Remus concordou rapidamente para mudarem logo de assunto, seus ouvidos o alertaram que o chuveiro havia sido desligado. Alguns minutos depois Tonks entrou na cozinha vestindo um short e uma camisa colorida. Não era uma roupa que ela usaria para sair, mas desde que Sírius estava hospedado com Remus ela não havia mais dormido lá. O namorado olhou-a interrogativamente, mas a moça nada respondeu.

Os três jantaram conversando sobre a impressão causada pelos membros da ordem. Assim que acabaram de jantar, Sírius levantou espreguiçando-se.

-- Vou tentar descansar um pouco – disse deitando-se no sofá e dormindo em menos de dois minutos.

Remus arrumou a cozinha sobre o olhar atento da namorada, então quando pensou em dizer que talvez estivesse na hora dela ir ela foi mais rápida.

-- Preciso conversar com você, Remus! Venha – puxou-o para o quarto e fechou a porta. – O que está havendo? – perguntou diretamente.

-- Como assim? Não sei do que está falando, Nym! – Ela parecia um pouco irritada com ele.

-- Eu percebi como você ficou quando Carlinhos me abraçou. Não acredito que você ficou com ciúmes dele, Remus. – ela estava magoada.

Agora pensando racionalmente estava se sentindo ridículo, ele nunca foi ciumento, mas também nunca esteve tão apaixonado como estava por Nimphadora. Ele não viu em Carlinhos um rival, ele apenas percebeu que o outro era o cara perfeito para sua namorada e era óbvio – na cabeça dele – que todos achavam que Carlinhos Weasley deveria ficar com Nimphadora Tonks. O rapaz era jovem, não era rico, mas tinha um bom emprego e era considerado um dos melhores no que fazia, sem falar que não tinha nenhuma maldição a assombrá-lo.

-- Eu não posso impedir que você tenha ciúmes, mas seja razoável! Ter ciúmes de Carlinhos seria o mesmo que ter ciúmes de Sírius.

Não era tão simples assim! Remus vivia em constante conflito, se achava inadequado para Tonks, mas não conseguia terminar o namoro. Ele respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos antes de falar.

-- Você está certa Nym, me desculpe! Foi mais forte do que eu – afastou-se um pouco dela.

Seu coração doeu ao imaginar que ela poderia estar pensando em deixá-lo. Sentiu ela se aproximar e virou-se para olhá-la.

-- Eu amo você Remus Lupin! – falou séria, o olhar dela era duro. – Só que a sensação de que você acha que eu vou fugir com o primeiro que passar me magoa – os olhos dela brilharam – mas o pior talvez seja a certeza de que você me deixaria ir sem lutar, Remus – duas lágrimas rolaram pela face dela – e me atrevo a dizer que você me empurraria para os braços de outro...

Ele a interrompeu com um beijo apaixonado. Remus não queria! Não podia confirmar que ela estava certa! Jamais poderia aceitar que abriria mão dela com tanta facilidade. Apesar de em seu íntimo saber que o faria.

Mais uma vez ele tentava passar para ela a sinceridade de seu amor através de seus beijos. Ela o abraçou com força, como se temesse que ele fosse escapar de seus braços, ele grudou-se ainda mais ao corpo dela.

-- Eu amo você Nym! – estava ofegante – Sei que sou um idiota, me perdoe! – Os olhos dela eram negros como uma noite de lua nova, Remus conhecia aquele olhar e ele o enlouquecia. Ele voltou a beijá-la de uma forma faminta – Eu te amo! Te amo demais – falava entre os beijos – não quero te magoar nunca!

Ela devolveu os beijos com a mesma intensidade e paixão. Em segundos as roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão e eles se amavam com urgência, como se suas vidas dependesse da certeza do amor um do outro.

Cada vez que faziam amor Remus tinha certeza de que era melhor, se é que se pode melhorar o que já é perfeito.

Tudo parecia ter voltado a doce normalidade, eles estavam deitados um nos braços do outro, apenas aproveitando aquele momento.

-- Padfoot quer que eu me mude para a sede com ele – disse sem desgrudar os olhos dela.

-- Não acho a idéia ruim – falou pensativa – Ele está sozinho por tempo demais, precisa dos amigos por perto. – terminou sorrindo.

-- Vou sentir falta de ficarmos assim – sorriu sedutor – sem ter que se preocupar com os outros.

-- E quem disse que não teremos mais um lugar como esse – retrucou com aquele sorriso que Remus classificava de "lá vem uma idéia perigosa". – Eu posso alugar um apartamento, aliás – olhou em volta avaliando o quarto – poderia ficar neste mesmo.

-- Você está querendo se mudar para cá? – surpreendeu-se

-- Não se preocupe – riu – eu espero você sair – fez uma cara fingidamente séria.

-- Você não está falando sério, está? Porque iria querer sair da casa de seus pais?

-- Ah Remus! Eu já tinha pensado em sair antes, mas eles me convenceram que eu era muito nova, depois que começamos a namorar sempre podíamos nos encontrar aqui – deu de ombros – Mas agora, com você na sede e eu lá em casa aonde iremos nos encontrar? Não gosto muito de motéis – completou pensativa.

-- Não gosta de que?! – perguntou surpreso.

-- Motéis Remus! – ela tapou a boca com as mãos e começou a rir – Você nunca foi a um motel? Eu não acredito! Aonde você levava as outras...

-- Nym! – falou sério.

Ele não gostava de comentar a vida sexual dele antes dela. Morria de curiosidade em relação aos ex dela, mas mordia a língua antes de perguntar algo justamente para não dar brecha para ela perguntar sobre as dele. Ela continuava rindo.

-- Motéis são uma espécie de hotel, só que os casais vão lá para transarem e ficam apenas algumas horas. – explicou.

-- Claro que já ouvi falar desses lugares trouxas – falou disfarçando um pouco. Ele sempre achou que esses eram lugares sombrios onde aconteciam encontros entre adúlteros e seus amantes. Não podia imaginar a sua Nym entrando em um lugar desses. – Mas porque as pessoas vão a esses lugares?

-- Alguns porque gostam, outros para quebrarem um pouco a rotina, mas muitos porque não tem outro lugar para se encontrarem. – aconchegou-se novamente a ele – Pense, se nós não tivermos mais esse apartamento, aonde vamos nos encontrar?

Ela havia chegado ao ponto. Eles estavam transando com grande freqüência e ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de reduzir isto. E apesar dos amigos saberem que eles dormiam juntos não achava legal que ela passasse noites com ele em seu quarto na sede. Também não via com bons olhos a idéia de ser visto entrando com sua namorada em um local próprio para o ato, isso podia ser antiquado, mas quem disse que ele não era?! Sem falar que esses locais deveriam custar caro e ele definitivamente não a deixaria pagar.

-- É acho que você vai gostar muito de morar aqui, Nym – falou sorrindo.

-- Ótimo! Posso me mudar amanhã mesmo? – falou animada.

-- Nada disso! – disse apressado – O que vão pensar se você vier morar aqui antes de eu sair?

Ela lhe deu um olhar sedutor e falou baixo.

-- Vão pensar que você me enfeitiçou – o coração dele acelerou. Ela passou uma das pernas sobre ele e sentou-se – e que você é um viciado em sexo – roçou seus lábios nos dele, mas não o deixou beijá-la. Arranhou levemente o peito dele e sorriu quando sentiu a ereção – e também que agora eu sou sua escrava sexual – apertou a ereção com seu corpo ele fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido de prazer.

Uma das mãos dele acariciou o seio, ela gemeu próximo ao ouvido dele.

-- E por isso você me quer sempre a sua disposição – falou baixo e próximo ao ouvido dele. Ele a encarou sorrindo. – é isso que vão pensar – concluiu.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ela o beijou apaixonadamente, elevou um pouco o quadril e o guiou para dentro dela. Gemeram juntos sem desgrudarem os lábios.

-- Não sei quem enfeitiçou quem – a voz dele estava rouca de excitação – mas sem dúvida sou viciado em você.

Ela movia-se lentamente o que era uma deliciosa tortura. Ele lambia, mordia e acariciava todo o corpo dela. Ela acelerava os movimentos e então diminuía novamente. Isto o estava deixando enlouquecido.

-- Você é uma bruxinha pervertida, Nym! – Normalmente ele não dizia essas coisas, mas hoje ele estava perdendo o controle. Fechou os olhos.

Sem nenhum aviso ela saiu de cima dele.

-- Já que vou levar a fama...

Ele abriu os olhos surpreso, e encontrou o sorriso dela. O mesmo sorriso que o tirou do sério daquela vez que transaram na bancada da cozinha e daquela outra no elevador do prédio.

-- Vamos tentar uma posição diferente – Virou-se ficando de quatro no meio da cama – Bem pervertida!

Ele apenas sorriu, ficou por trás dela, acariciou o corpo e de repente a penetrou. Ela soltou um grito de agrado e surpresa. Ele movimentava-se enquanto beijava tudo que estava ao seu alcance. Os dedos alcançaram e estimularam o clitóris. Ela passou a movimentar-se de encontro a ele. Dava gritinhos e dizia palavras desconexas. Ela gritou seu nome, ele sentiu o orgasmo dela, manteve o ritmo e segundos depois também alcançou o clímax. Teve que morder os lábios para se impedir de uivar.

Remus deitou-se por cima dela, sem condições de se mover, pouco depois rolou de lado, mantendo-se por trás dela, abraçou-a pela cintura e pos beijinhos entre o ombro e o pescoço.

-- Ainda morro disso – falou sorrindo.

-- Pelo menos morreremos felizes!

Ele os cobriu e em seguida ela estava dormindo. Remus ficou observando o sono tranqüilo daquela jovem mulher. Ela era um sonho bom demais e ele a amava, mas a interação deles na cama era algo que ele jamais pode imaginar que existiria. Até começar a namorá-la Remus havia tido alguns relacionamentos e o sexo para ele era a resposta para uma simples necessidade física. Com Nimphadora as coisas eram diferentes, ela o enlouquecia, o fazia perder a noção de tudo. Sem falar que nunca se cansavam, ele achava que se vivessem juntos fariam amor todos os dias. Permitiu-se um sorriso.

Quando ela começou com aquela conversa mais cedo ele sentiu um medo sem precedentes. Vivia tentando arrumar motivos para afastá-la dele, mas hoje quando achou que ela poderia realmente ir ele se apavorou. Ele tinha que aceitar que ela o amava. Era isso! Ele não tentaria convencê-la a deixá-lo. "_Por enquanto_" – falou aquela vozinha irritante no fundo de seus pensamentos. Ele balançou a cabeça para afastá-la, não pensaria mais nisso.

Remus fechou os olhos e aspirou o cheiro dos cabelos dela. O cheiro de sua amante, de sua mulher. Ele sabia: ela era dele, assim como ele era dela, para sempre! Sorriu e adormeceu.

RL/ NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& RL/NT

Eu sei foram dois meses sem atualização. Para alguém que garantiu que não abandonaria a Fic isso foi quase imperdoável! Quase porque eu gostaria muito que vcs me desculpassem pelo enorme período "sumida".

Volto a afirmar que não abandonarei a Fic, mas provavelmente continuarei demorando para atualizá-la. Como já havia dito antes tenho tudo completo até o cap 12. O cap 13 já foi escrito, mas ainda não foi digitado, tenho que escrever o 14. O 15 e o 16 já estão prontos (são a Fic 'Essencial' que participou do Challenger Romance do Grimmauld Place – portanto se vc não leu espere para lê-la dentro do contexto), então teremos mais um e terminamos a Ordem da Fênix. Já tenho tudo escrito (mas pouco digitado) durante o Enigma do Príncipe. Provavelmente não entrarei por dentro de Relíquias.

Quero que todos que me aturam saibam que esses atrasos têm um bom (na verdade excelente) motivo. Estou grávida – atualmente com quase cinco meses. Há algum tempo que eu e o meu marido (o Meu Sr Black) queríamos aumentar a família (já temos uma menina) e agora este sonho está se realizando. Por isso o meu – já pouco – tempo tem sido também investido em consultas médicas, exames e outros "pequenos detalhes" que a chegada de um bebê exigem, assim meu tempo para me dedicar a Fics se tornou quase inexistente. Eu disse quase, porque pretendo continuar a escrevê-la e sem dúvida vou terminá-la.

Espero que tenha sido uma boa justificativa e que todos que lêem a minha Fic fiquem felizes por mim a minha família.

Creio que a próxima atualização irá demorar menos tempo. Um beijo a todos que comentam e aos que não comentam também.

Diana Black


	11. Largo Grimmauld nº 12

Cap 11

Largo Grimmauld nº 12

Quando Remus acordou no dia seguinte, Tonks já havia saído. Ao seu lado encontrou uma rosa vermelha e um bilhete "para o meu verdadeiro e único amor, da sempre sua, Nym".

Ele saiu do quarto levando a flor, tinha um sorriso sonhador nos lábios e havia acabado de cheirar a rosa quando entrou na cozinha.

-- É vejo que a noite foi boa Moony! – disse Sírius que preparava o café-da-manhã – já ia lá te chamar, não podemos perder a hora do encontro com Dumbledore – continuou casual.

Remus ficou constrangido, não que tivesse vergonha só não gostava de comentar sua vida sexual, principalmente quando Tonks estava obviamente envolvida. Eles não viviam mais na idade média, mas muitas pessoas ainda achavam que os homens deveriam ter como meta levar suas namoradas para cama e as mulheres tinham que resistir, quando cediam eram mal vistas. De uma forma geral todos fingiam não ver que os casais tinham relacionamentos íntimos antes do casamento e instintivamente ele tentava proteger Nimphadora de comentários. A reação ao comentário de Sírius era um simples reflexo.

-- Não sei do que está falando – disfarçou escondendo a rosa vermelha no bolso.

Sírius sorriu, ele não ia deixar passar mais uma chance de implicar com o amigo.

-- Se fosse só pela sua cara de bobo, a rosa vermelha, as olheiras ou o sorriso de Tonks você até podia tentar me enrolar – riu de novo ao ver que Remus parecia querer encontrar justificativas "dignas" para cada uma das observações dele – mas vocês se esqueceram de lançar o feitiço silencioso no quarto ontem, então...

-- Padfoot!! – Remus estava paralisado – você quer dizer que ouviu tudo?!

-- Não! Tudo não, Moony.

Remus soltou a respiração.

-- Só a melhor parte – completou colocando tudo que havia preparado sobre a mesa como se estivessem discutindo a última temporada de quadribol.

Sírius não havia gostado muito de ouvir a transa de seu amigo e sua prima. Os sons lhe trouxeram lembranças da única noite que passou com Tonks e ele não achava muito correto ficar excitado com essas lembranças, até porque agora ela estava com Remus. Mas ele era do tipo que perdia o amigo – no sentido figurado é claro – mas não perdia a piada. Não ia deixar barato!

-- Por Merlin, Sírius! Você está brincando não está? – escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

-- Moony! Deixe de besteiras! Até parece que vocês fizeram algo errado – falou confirmando com um aceno – Se alguém estiver demais aqui sou eu – fez aquela cara de cachorrinho abandonado – mas pode deixar...

-- Não Padfoot! – interrompeu rapidamente – você é bem vindo, pode ficar o tempo que quiser!

Sírius sorriu e agradeceu com a cabeça.

-- De qualquer forma provavelmente iremos para a Mansão Black logo – completou agradecendo que tivesse conseguido mudar de assunto.

-- É verdade – falou pensativo – só me lembre de lançar um feitiço silencioso permanente no seu quarto.

-- Sírius!!

Ele riu alto. Remus respirou fundo.

-- Você ouviu mesmo?

Sírius balançou a cabeça confirmando e ensaiou uma cara de constrangido que não enganava ninguém.

-- Acho até que ouvi você uivar.

-- Não! Isso você não ouviu não!

Sírius gargalhou, Remus apenas sorriu. Ele tinha certeza de que não tinha uivado, apesar de em alguns momentos ter tido essa vontade. O amigo tinha razão ele não deveria se envergonhar de fazer amor com a sua namorada. Apenas fez uma anotação mental de ser mais cuidadoso nas próximas vezes.

-- Não precisa se preocupar Padfoot, quando eu desocupar esse apartamento Nym irá alugá-lo.

-- Moony, você não era assim – tentou manter a cara de chocado, mas terminou rindo. – Vou ter uma conversinha com a minha prima, ela está levando você para um mau caminho – balançou a cabeça teatralmente, desolado – acho que vou exigir dela no mínimo um noivado – falou decidido.

Remus o olhou surpreso. O amigo só podia ter enlouquecido, Ted Tonks era capaz de surtar se ele pedisse a moça em casamento. Apesar de saber que a situação deles era um tanto óbvia, noivado e casamento eram coisas muito sérias e ele não sabia o quanto a licantropia dele poderia atrapalhar a vida dela.

-- Você pode ficar mal falado, Moony! Eu me preocupo com você. – ele respirou um pouco aliviado, era mais uma brincadeira de Sírius – Não! Nada menos que um noivado – falou categórico.

Remus o olhou balançando a cabeça, tentando manter a seriedade levantou-se e saiu para se arrumar. Tentou ignorar mais uma gargalhada de seu amigo.

* * *

Por medida de segurança Remus aparatou Sírius em sua forma anímaga para o Largo Grimmauld. Dumbledore e Snape já os aguardavam lá.

Aproximaram-se da porta do nº 12, Sírius encostou a varinha nela, murmurou um feitiço e esta se abriu. Os quatro entraram e assim que a porta se fechou disseram juntos:

-- "_Lumus"_ – quatro pontos brilhantes surgiram.

A casa tinha uma incrível quantidade se poeira e aquele cheiro de que estava fechada há décadas.

-- Alvo você sabe há quanto tempo minha mãe morreu? – perguntou Sírius sem emoção.

-- Há cerca de dez anos – respondeu Snape. Sírius e Remus o olharam interrogativos – Foi Narcisa que organizou o velório e o enterro. Fiquei sabendo – deu de ombros

-- E o que mais soube? – Perguntou Remus.

Snape sabia ser irritante quando queria e Sírius andava muito impaciente. Lupin queria impedir que os dois brigassem.

-- Depois que retiraram a Srª Black a casa se trancou magicamente e ninguém mais conseguiu entrar. Lucius chegou a procurar informações, já que era sabido que a sua mãe – olhou para Sírius – o havia retirado da tapeçaria da família – Sírius o olhou indiferente – Ele imaginou que isso significava que você havia sido deserdado.

-- Não acredito que o Malfoy tivesse interesse nessa casa – disse com uma gargalhada-latido.

-- O interesse dele não era na casa, Black! – continuou Snape – Mas se você e Andrômeda tivessem sido deserdados, Bellatrix e Rodolpho estando em Azkaban, tudo seria de Narcisa.

-- Ah sim! Ele estava de olho no Gringottes – então olhando para Dumbledore – Eu sabia que minha mãe não me deserdaria oficialmente, não depois da morte de Regulus. Sei que ela me odiava, mas eu sou o último que tem esse maldito nome. Minha mãe o prezava demais, até mais que meu pai. Eu soube que meu pai era noivo de uma moça e quando o noivado foi rompido – olhou para Snape – minha mãe procurou meu avô e meu bisavô e prometeu a eles que colocaria seus nomes em seus filhos se eles apoiassem seu casamento com meu pai. Adoro pensar que ela teve muito que explicar quando se encontrou com eles – riu novamente – por eu ter ido parar na Grifinória.

Dumbledore também sorriu e concordou com um aceno.

-- Você conseguiu entrar na casa, mas seria bom termos mais uma prova de que a casa é realmente sua.

Eles ainda estavam parados no hall quando ouviram um barulho de passos arrastados e murmúrios. Os quatro se puseram em posição de combate virando para o lado de onde vinha o som, então viram um velho elfo doméstico vestindo apenas uma toga amarrada a cintura.

-- Quem serão esses que invadem a casa de minha senhora? – falava como se pensasse alto – Há dez anos ninguém vem aqui! Serão ladrões?! Monstro não vai deixar eles mexer nos tesouros de sua senhora!

-- Venha cá monstro – Sírius falou imperativo, porém com um sorriso.

O elfo parou onde estava, ensaiou um pulo como se tivesse levado um susto.

-- O que o senhor deseja meu senhor? – fez uma reverência, baixou a voz – quem é esse que acha que pode dar ordens a Monstro?

-- Não me reconhece Monstro?! – O sorriso cada vez mais largo – Sírius Black – reforçou o 'Black'.

Monstro deu um guincho, tapou as orelhas grandes e pontudas com as mãos.

-- Não! O traidor da nobre família dos Black! O assassino que foi levado para Azkaban! Não! O que ele faz aqui?! A senhora de monstro não vai gostar de saber que ele está aqui!! – começou a andar na direção contrária a que estavam os homens – Tenho que avisar a minha senhora!! Rápido!

-- Pare monstro! – Sírius falou alto.

O elfo parou no meio do passo como se tivesse sido atingido por um feitiço. Sírius olhou para Dumbledore que apenas concordou o elfo não poderia ir contra uma ordem direta de seu legítimo dono.

O elfo deu um novo guincho e começou a pular no mesmo lugar puxando suas orelhas com raiva.

-- Monstro não quer! Não quer obedecer ao filho desnaturado! O que a senhora de monstro vai pensar dele quando souber! Não! Monstro não quer!! Não quer!!

Ao mesmo tempo em que o elfo começou a gritar, eles ouviram um segundo grito, esse agudo. Viram numa parede do outro lado da sala um quadro em tamanho natural com uma mulher que se movia alucinadamente como se quisesse agarrar alguém e levar para junto dela. Ela fixou o olhar nos homens do outro lado da sala.

-- VOCÊ! TRAIDOR! Como se atreve a voltar aqui! Você desonrou o nome da família! Traidor!

-- Cale a boca Monstro! – gritou Sírius e ao mesmo tempo apontava a varinha para o quadro e dizia "_estupefaça_". A Srª Black foi atingida por um raio vermelho e desmaiou contra a moldura do quadro.

O elfo continuava a puxar as orelhas e a bater o pé no chão, mas não fazia qualquer outro som.

-- Sua mãe sempre foi uma mulher simpática, Black – falou friamente Snape.

-- Acho que não há mais dúvidas Dumbledore – falou ignorando o professor de poções. O diretor concordou.

Os quatro seguiram para a cozinha que era subterrânea, Dumbledore e Snape sentaram-se enquanto Sírius e Remus reviravam os armários a procura de copos e alguma bebida. O dono da casa já havia encontrado uma garrafa de Fire Wisky fechada quando Remus abriu o último armário e de lá saiu uma bela lua cheia que pairou acima dele. Os três outros homens o olharam, ele deu um suspiro puxou sua varinha dizendo "_riddikullus_". A lua tornou-se um balão de gás que estourou. Voltou em direção à mesa trazendo os copos.

-- Só mesmo um grupo de cabeças-ocas do terceiro ano para não descobrir o seu segredo depois de ver o seu bicho papão, Lupin!

-- Nem todos eram cabeças-ocas, Severus. – respondeu tranquilamente já colocando o Fire Wisky nos copos – Hermione descobriu ajudada, é claro, pela redação que você mandou fazer. – sorriu brevemente – Lily descobriu da mesma forma.

Snape o fitou um pouco mais de tempo do que seria necessário e Remus teve certeza de ver um breve elevar do canto dos lábios do sisudo professor de poções.

Após beberem o Wisky e discutirem alguns detalhes Dumbledore fez um feitiço "_Fidelius_" na Mansão Black do qual ele seria o fiel. Eles também protegeram a lareira de forma que se pudesse utilizá-la para viajar e conversar, sem que pessoas indesejadas entrassem por ela.

Ficou decidido que Remus e Sírius se mudariam para a casa no dia seguinte, Dumbledore disse que pediria aos Weasley que viessem também o quanto antes. Foi de Snape a idéia de que Hermione Granger também deveria vir o mais rápido possível.

-- E Harry? Quando poderemos trazê-lo? – perguntou ansioso.

-- Ainda é cedo, Sírius – respondeu tranquilamente o Diretor.

-- Alvo você sabe que aqueles tios dele são horríveis! – bufou – Eu me lembro o pouco que Lily falava da irmã. Eles são o pior tipo de trouxa que pode existir – os outros três o olharam curiosos – E não me olhem assim! Vocês sabem que eu não tenho preconceitos! – disse na defensiva.

-- Eu sei Sírius! – disse sorrindo – Mas acredite, eu preciso que ele fique um pouco mais.

Snape se despediu e Remus disse que iria até um mercado próximo comprar coisas essenciais para tornar aquela casa habitável.

* * *

-- Está querendo me dizer algo Severus? – Remus perguntou logo que saíram do alcance do ouvido dos outros dois.

-- Não! Porque estaria? – frio com sempre.

Remus deu de ombros.

-- Percebi seu olhar surpreso ao me ver com Nymphadora na reunião da ordem. – tranqüilo.

-- E você continua vivo depois de chamá-la assim? Agora estou surpreso! – sarcástico.

-- Não a chamo assim quando estou com ela. Mas também não a chamo de Tonks, Severus. Nós estamos namorando. – Falou olhando o outro homem, avaliando as reações dele.

-- E Black não ficou com ciúmes? – novamente sarcástico.

Remus o avaliou por alguns segundos imaginando exatamente o que ele queria dizer com aquela pergunta, ele não tinha como saber do caso de Tonks e Sírius, portanto o comentário deveria ser apenas para irritá-lo.

-- Nym e Sírius se dão muito bem – Snape o olhou pensando que essa estória de apelidos só podia ser coisa de grifinórios. Ridículo! Remus continuou – E Andrômeda me aprova – Fixou o olhar no Sonserino, um tanto desafiador.

Snape teve que se controlar muito para não cair na gargalhada. O Lobisomem estava com ciúmes! Remus Lupin sempre pareceu muito centrado, não era o tipo de quem se espera uma crise de ciúmes. Porém o mais engraçado era ele vir avisar a Snape que eles estavam juntos, como se considerasse a hipótese dele ser um rival.

-- Muito bem então – balançou a cabeça – Parabéns! – não desviou o olhar de Lupin, deixando claro que não tinha nenhum interesse na namorada dele.

Os homens se encararam por alguns segundos, então Snape fez um cumprimento rápido e saiu balançando suas vestes.

Remus ficou parado por alguns minutos se perguntando o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ele havia percebido o olhar de espanto de Snape na reunião da ordem, mas isto era de se esperar, de onde ele havia tirado a idéia de que o sonserino poderia querer algo com Tonks? Balançou a cabeça recriminando-se, ele precisava se controlar, ou daqui a pouco estaria rosnando para qualquer homem que olhasse para sua namorada. E se tratando de um lobisomem isso não era pouca coisa.

* * *

Dumbledore e Sírius permaneceram na cozinha após a saída dos outros dois. Na época do nascimento de Harry, James e Lílian haviam contado ao padrinho do menino sobre a profecia. O diretor imaginava isso e contou a Sírius sobre o feitiço que protegia Harry enquanto ele estivesse sobre os cuidados da irmã de Lílian, mesmo que Petúnia não o amasse ela estava ligada a Harry pelo sangue e o havia aceitado isto selou o feitiço.

-- Sírius, enquanto Harry puder chamar de sua aquela casa, lá ele não poderá ser tocado. – o anímago olhava o Diretor tentando assimilar todas aquelas informações. – Eu sei que ele sofreu muito vivendo com aqueles tios. Facilmente eu arrumaria alguém para criá-lo, mas a prioridade era mantê-lo vivo.

Sírius concordou um pouco triste, estava louco para ter Harry perto dele. Já havia perdido quatorze anos de convivência com o afilhado.

-- Não quero que conte nada a ele – falou o Diretor – por enquanto – completou ao ver o olhar surpreso de Sírius. – Depois que ele vier para cá nós veremos o que ele pode saber. Você não pode esquecer, ele é um jovem inteligente, muito corajoso e poderoso, mas ainda fará quinze anos. – Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore brilharam e Sírius sorriu. Ele tinha que parar de achar que Harry era James e que eles estavam de volta a Hogwarts.

Pouco depois Remus voltou e o diretor se foi. O restante do dia foi usado para limpar e tornar habitável dois quartos e a cozinha.

No dia seguinte Remus fez sua mudança para o Largo Grimmauld e Tonks para o apartamento que era dele.

Ted Tonks não gostou nenhum pouco de sua filha ir morar sozinha e no apartamento que tinha sido do namorado. Depois da mudança ele fez questão de checar se Remus não estava mesmo mais morando lá. Nimphadora nem se deu ao trabalho de discutir com o pai. Andrômeda estava com o coração apertado, mas sabia que em algum momento teria de cortar o cordão umbilical.

Apesar da dupla mudança às seis da tarde Remus e Tonks chegaram ao três vassouras. Foi uma noite muito agradável e Carlinhos pode perceber que o namorado da amiga estava mais relaxado com a presença dele. Riu internamente de imaginar como a moça moleca e desencanada estaria lidando com um namorado ciumento.

Apenas alguns dias depois os Weasley chegaram a casa. Remus e Tonks ficaram encarregados de buscar Hermione na casa dos pais dela. Naquela mesma noite Dumbledore conversou com os dois lhes avisando que Harry ainda não poderia vir e que eles não deveriam mandar nenhuma informação importante para ele, pois as corujas poderiam ser interceptadas. A grifinória ainda tentou argumentar que Harry poderia fazer uma besteira se ficasse isolado e sem notícias, mas Dumbledore não lhes deu alternativa.

Por mais que não se fosse preconceituoso era difícil não desconfiar de um lobisomem, porém foram necessários apenas dois dias de convivência para que Molly Weasley percebesse que Remus era uma pessoa maravilhosa. E convenhamos Dumbledore poderia ser um pouco excêntrico, mas não era nenhum louco irresponsável e se ele confiava em Remus porque todos não deveriam confiar também.

Assim que teve oportunidade a Srª Weasley pediu a Tonks que ela e Remus fossem discretos em seu namoro por causa das 'crianças', a moça tranqüilizou Molly dizendo que inclusive não ficaria morando na sede. Porém rapidamente a auror se tornou figura fácil entre os residentes da casa e também muito amiga de Hermione e Gina. Mesmo assim as meninas não sabiam do namoro entre a auror e o ex-professor.


End file.
